Stay with Me
by obsession.is.hope
Summary: Paily AU: Paige McCullers always put her family first, even if it meant disregarding her own happiness. After 5 years of running from the one thing that can change that dynamic, Paige finds herself yet again face to face with Emily Fields. Will she continue ignoring her feelings for the brunette or will she finally rise above her family's expectations and follow her heart?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or any of its characters **

Lightly tracing the outside of the woman's flawless mid-thigh with her middle finger, Paige slowly began grazing the redhead's outline enjoying the feel of the woman's body involuntarily arching upward beneath her. Aware of how ragged her lover's breath was becoming, Paige couldn't help but smile, burying her face in the crook of the woman's neck as she began depositing soft kisses alongside it. Sucking on the redhead's pulse point, Paige continued downward as she lightly slid the strap of the woman's ruffle turquoise chiffon tank top off her shoulders providing herself with more access to the woman's chest. As Paige returned her right hand under the woman's denim mini skirt, she felt her hips buckle as the redhead flipped her over switching positions. A small mischievous smirk spread across the copperhead's thin lips making Paige close her eyes as her head fell back anticipating where the trail of kisses being displayed on her chest would lead. Feeling hands begin to unbuckle her belt, Paige slowly opened her eyes wanting to watch the woman perform as she's done countless of times before. As she reached to tuck a strand of hair away from the beauty's eyes, Paige stopped half way as she heard a small shuffle from the distant end of the gymnasium.

"If I knew you appreciated a good show, I would have asked you a long time ago if you wanted to watch." Paige breathlessly asked as she locked eyes with the intruder. Slowly shifting to a sitting position, Paige began buckling her belt as the redhead fixed her top.

"Aww thank you. But if I wanted to watch a good show, I'd prefer to watch 'Wildman' on Animal Planet." The brown eye brunette retorted back.

"Oh sweetheart, don't worry. It's an acquired taste." Paige responded smugly as she stood up.

"So is the art of clean hygiene." Emily snapped back. "Mr. Blackburn is looking for you Halle's. If you miss one more class he's giving you a C- which will get you kicked off the swim team." Emily stated as she focused her attention on the redhead.

Emily hated watching one of her closest friends throw away every shred of dignity she had towards a girl who spent her days acting as though she had more privilege then the average student because of her father's financial status. And it wasn't just her close friend. Her own girlfriend had seemed to bow down to Paige whenever she entered the room. Putting aside her disgust for girl, Emily also knew Paige had a particular loathe for her since they met and didn't understand why. After watching her spend years treating everyone in her path as inanimate objects, Emily's curiosity of the girl diminished gradually through the years and was replaced by pure hatred. Emily had far better things to worry about. She was Midwood's captain of their swim team, editor-and-chief of Argus and an honor student; school drama was the least of her worries.

"Shit, it's 1:15pm already?" Hallie exclaimed in a panic. Jumping up, Hallie tussled around trying to gather all her items she and Paige managed to spread out across the gymnasium. Hallie Bennett was one of Midwood's star swimmers on the Hornet's team. As anchor, she knew how to move swiftly in as well as out of the water. Knowing quite well her grades were nowhere where they should be, Hallie always appreciated Emily looking out for her. Managing to scrape through high school with a barely passing grade, Hallie only began to love high school after growing into her unique looks. As the one of the only strawberry blonde women at Midwood, she had the brightest emerald eyes that made every boy and girl alike pine for her starting sophomore year. When she began dating Paige McCullers ending of junior year, Hallie knew she wasn't the most trustworthy girl she could have but was definitely one of the hottest. With perfectly shaped almond eyes that enhanced her warm brown eyes and shoulder length chestnut-brown hair which was flawlessly cut to a medium length that highlighted her strong cheekbones, it was no surprise Paige was one of the most attractive woman to walk through the halls. To go along with her natural beauty, she also had a perfectly trimmed body since she was after all captain of Midwood's Lacrosse team. Hallie couldn't pass up the opportunity to say yes when Paige asked her out after a victory party.

"Actually…it's 1:45pm." Emily pointed out.

"Well thank you Josie Geller for you exasperating perfectionism as usual" Paige quickly spouted out as she helped Hallie gather her things.

"Hallie is one of the best swimmers I have on our team." Emily responded irritatingly. "She doesn't have a daddy who could snap his fingers at the school and magically have an A appear next to her name ergo she actually has to attend class to stay on the swim team." She continued as she walked closer to Paige with her arms crossed.

Biting her bottom lip, Paige smoothly responded, "If anything…you should be thanking me. I'm the one who warms her up for the breast stroke."

Scrunching her face in disgust, Emily replied, "It _is_ mind-boggling why someone like Hallie would choose to be with someone like you."

"Don't be jealous. Bess has many great qualities." Paige said as he sat down on the bleachers.

"A garbage can has better qualities than you." Emily quickly spat back.

"Ok you guys, round 1 over." Hallie quickly shouted knowing the argument was going to get more heated if she didn't intervene. "Let's get to class Emily" she continued as she hooked Emily's arms with hers. "I'll see _you_ after." Hallie said as she turned around to make eye contact with Paige. With one quick wink the girls left gymnasium making their way back to class.

"And I'll see _you_ in history class." Paige replied staring at Emily as she laid back resting on her elbows.

XXXXXXX

"Ted Koppel once said 'History is a tool used by politicians to justify their intentions'." The middle-aged man said in a raucous voice as he wrote the quote on the blackboard. "For the 99.9% of you are currently staring at me with those infamous blank looks you tend to give me wondering who Ted Koppel is-" the burly man started as he turned around taking his seat in front of the class. "That isn't the point. However since your generation has the attention span of a _mosquito_, I rather you focus on understanding our history. Ted Koppel is a British American News reporter, no association to our lecture".

After spending four weeks in the same routine, Mr. Halpern's students all knew once he sat down, he had no intention to get back up. After lecturing for several minutes, Mr. Halpern was infamous for springing random questions to students only to make sure they were paying attention. Even with that knowledge, his students however managed to ignore everything coming out of his mouth.

"To sum up our previous topic, the Civil War in a nutshell was our country men fighting one another to end slavery but also unintentionally created a stronger united country. Just as the American Civil War was ending, the Ten Year war began between Cuba and Spain; one war being the Cuban Independence War. America became a bit concerned with their country men living in Havana, the capital of Cuba, who were at the time economically dependent on American even though they were technically a Spanish territory. Sending the USS Maine to pick up all American citizens living there, the Maine was blown up by Spain causing the Spanish-American war to erupt in 1898. With the war lasting only 10 weeks, it not only brought blacks and whites together as they fought against a common enemy, but it made the country powerful. John Hay, who was the U.S Ambassador at the time, marked this as America's entry into world affairs. In 1899, the U.S wasn't the only key player for world matters. They were against Russia, Japan, Germany, France and Great Britain. Which country did you notice I did not include? China. China was a prosperous individual country. With a highly developed agricultural system, China didn't see any need to trade with any other country. However Europe, America, France and every other great power at the time, wanted what China had. They wanted their silk, their spices, their opium and every other unique item no other county had. China, who wasn't exactly the most industrialized country didn't see a need to be imperialized, were forced by the British government to sign the Treaty of Nanking. The terms of this agreement were basically compelling China to open their ports to Britain for trading purposes. Hay began getting paranoid of all the trading that was occurring feared Britain may become overly powerful. Knowing full well China had a limitless market when it came to America's industrialized economy; Hay proposed the Open Door policy demanding that each of the powers respect equal opportunity and therefore has China's ports open to everyone who wished to pass through it. With views such as self-determination and equal opportunity the Open Door policy became a landmark moment in history reflecting the U.S as a major power prepared to assert its interests in distant parts of the world, bringing rise to capitalism. Do you think America had the right to create an Open Door Policy in the first place?"

Mr. Halpern watched in amusement as his class in unisons, preoccupied themselves by suddenly becoming interested in taking notes vigorously. Slowly shifting his eyes from left to right, he couldn't help but smile as he saw Paige texting on her phone. "Ms. McCullers. I really hope you are looking up the facts about the Open Door Policy on your phone which is the reason that is bringing that large grin to your face. So please, why don't you share with the class about your opinion on the matter."

Paige could feel the small blood vessels in her ears beat harder as her heart rate increased. Knowing quite well all eyes were on her, Paige did what she does best. "America is a capitalist country. If the open door policy is where we began our foundation for it, I think America has every right to create the Open Door Policy".

"Thank you for your…enlightened response." Mr. Halpern responded sarcastically. Looking at the rest of class, the bearded man noticed a hand rise towards his left. "Ms. Fields, thank you. Please share your opinion on the Open Door Policy with the class."

"I don't _entirely_ agree with Paige and her response -" Emily started as she was interjected by Mr. Halpern.

"Well that is a complete shock given it was so stimulating." Mr. Halpern responded under his breath allowing a spread of giggles to erupt in the classroom.

Mr. Halpern instantly became one of Emily's favorite teachers in that moment. With a smile displayed on her face, Emily continued. "While I do understand the Open Door Policy was in fact the starting point to America's capitalism, it was created to suit America's supremacy which is contradicting the view of them being selfless. They had just finished a war which even though they won, they probably didn't have enough soldiers to go straight into another one especially up against another great power. John Hay wanted what China had, he knew Britain and France and all the other great powers wanted the same. So without starting the next Great War, why not make all the great powers equal when it comes to trading with China. And just the great powers since they are the only countries at that point that could overtake the U.S. It was a smart move on America's behalf however it was still selfish and not their decision to make on behalf of China's."

"Capitalism by definition is based on the ownership of capital goods and the production that creates those goods for profitability. Paige quickly responded before Mr. Halpern could interpose. "We live in New York, the paradigm of capitalism. Traders aren't exactly soft spoken and step aside if someone is in their way. They do the complete opposite and walk all over them. There is a reason why we have a charging bull as our symbol of Wall Street. John Hay did what he had to, to make America stayed on top. Would you have preferred us to sit back and watch as Britain traded with China?"

Not only surprising Mr. Halpern, it was clear Emily was taken aback by the detailed response Paige had given as she slightly parted her lips in disbelief. Swallowing lightly before disagreeing, Emily responded. "The question was 'do you think America had a right to create the open door policy' not if it was an ideal move for them. Yes of course it was a great move. But just as we wouldn't just walk into Murrow and demand them to give us their theater for us to use, America has no right to forcefully go into China and make them sign away their rights."

"First of, we took Murrow's football field _captain._" Paige stated as she locked eyes with Emily. "And second, China decided not to build a military base. At that time everything was about conquering territory. America could have easily gone to war with China but they didn't. Trading is as peaceful as it gets without starting a war"

"No, Midwood was built before Murrow, _captain_. Therefore they had their right for that field. By time Murrow was build, Midwood already had a football team. I would have expected better from you." Emily stated as she returned her gaze to Mr. Halpern. "China didn't bother anyone. They were their own country, at war with no one and were perfectly content. 'A leader doesn't get up a notch on the ladder by shoving somebody else down the ladder'."

"Quoting Bush isn't exactly the way to convey your point." Paige responded as she raised her eye brow. "You're in a period of war. Countries are fighting other countries for superiority. People within a country are fighting each other. Small countries are fighting large ones for independence. China shouldn't have been all mellow and just think they weren't going to be touched especially since they're population was about 400million. The U.S at the time only had 77million. Xiaoping should have been a leader and learn to protect his country. That is why he was the leader. However of course, the Boxer Rebellion did occur after allowing China some sort of redemption."

"Says the republican; what if China hadn't retaliated?" Emily asked angrily.

"The American society is like a math equation using infinity, we're limitless unless proven otherwise. China needed to show they could take on the U.S, but they didn't at the time. Trade was better than takeover." Paige debated passionately.

"No one gave the U.S the right to just step in and become the mediator of all countries." Emily exasperatedly stated.

"The U.S stepped in showing the other great powers that maybe they should create the council of ten. This council help create world peace! This is why we aren't at war with one another." Paige argued.

"World War I, World War II, our war right now in Iraq! This is world peace to you?" Emily bawled back.

"They're against us based on the difference of opinions-" Paige responded before she was interrupted by Mr. Halpern.

"Ok!" Mr. Halpern belted out. Not completely understanding the heated debate that just occurred in the classroom, he knew full well it wasn't because of their passion for history. "Well thank you both. You each made great arguments especially knowing detailed information. Ms. McCullers, I guess you really aren't a freeloader, you just needed the right motivation." Mr. Halpern stated as he looked toward Paige suspiciously.

Feeling Mr. Halpern's gaze set on her, Paige looked down toward her notebook pretending to write. Once Mr. Halpern began his lecture again, Paige let out a sigh of relief knowing she was in the clear for the rest of class from being called on. Pulling out the subways napkin she hid under her notebook, Paige continued doodling; once in a while jotting down random notes around the napkin related to nothing; to the regular person.

_1.__Biting pens_

_2.__Father's socks?_

_3.__10 minutes early _

_4.__Ghirardelli Dark Chocolate & Mint_

XXXXXXX

"I don't understand how you can be best friends with a person like Paige." Emily calmly revealed as she has done times and times before. Lightly grazing her fingertips over Bess's torso as they lay against the northern end of the field goal post; the couple watched as the sun began to set over the field.

Depositing a soft kiss against her girlfriend's left temple, Bess responded. "She's not a _complete_ jackass. I don't know why she gives you such a hard time. Maybe it's because you instigate it sometimes?"

"So now it's my fault?" Emily asked infuriated as she pushed herself off of her girlfriend.

"No, no I didn't mean it like that." Bess quickly responded regretting her answer. Grabbing Emily's wrist, she continued. "It's just…Paige is like my sister. She always looks out for me."

"Let me guess…she told you not to date me?" Emily asked she watched closely at Bess's facial expression. Bess was the girl you brought home to your parents. With sandy brown hair and big brown eyes, Emily always felt Bess was the one. Bess had a bright future ahead of her. Wanting to attend Berkley, she was destined for greater things in life and Emily wanted to be right there next her. The past three years they've been together Emily loved the life she was living; with one exception.

"Actually, no. She's never said anything about us." Bess responded with a straight face as she pulled Emily closer.

Cuddling into her arms, Emily's curiosity was getting the best of her. "So give me an example of why she's such a good friend."

"Hmm, ok. Remember last year when Paige was caught trying to break into Ms. Parilla's car?" Bess asked.

"Uh yeah, she was trying to sell the answer key to her midterm." Emily answered.

"Don't you think she would have been expelled indefinitely if that was the case?" Bess responded triggering Emily to look at her in confusion.

"Let's see. Our newspaper room suddenly received two new printers and the theater club received new lighting equipment. Wondering if there's a connection." Emily responded sarcastically.

"_She_…didn't do anything." Bess confirmed.

Disbelieving what she just heard, Emily simply responded, "Right."

Taking in a deep breath, Bess was ready to tell a secret she was sworn to keep for the sake of her team and best friend. "Kayla was the one that broke into Ms. Parilla's car." Bess revealed, earning a stunned look from Emily. "With Lacrosse practice and her dad, she had to keep her grades up. It was the only thing she could think of. So she knew Ms. Parilla's schedule that night; she knew she was having a tutoring session for Psychology AP. Once her class started, Kayla was out there trying to open her locks. But it wasn't like she spent nights practicing how to break into cars. She didn't realize how much time passed when Paige tapped her on the shoulder. Paige was so angry. While she was yelling at Kayla, this security guard caught them and they just made a run for it. They ended up running into a lock gate by White Head Hall. Paige didn't even think twice. She ran up to it and took a knee as Kayla jumped over her realizing Paige just sacrificed herself. Paige never gave up Kayla till this day. Mr. Franklin knew it wasn't her, that's why he didn't kick her out of school."

Taking in the new revelation, Emily refused to believe Paige was anywhere near the girl Bess painted her out to be. "How do you know all of this?" she asked as she faced her.

"Kayla came in pretty messed up the next day and just spilled it to the Lacrosse team." Bess answered.

Nodding her head, Emily turned around just as her eyes managed to find Paige as she was leaving the field. Just as she was about look away, Emily felt her breath hitch as Paige captured her gaze. Embarrassed that Paige caught her staring, Emily glanced at her phone to distract herself however realizing it was a lot later than she attended to be out. Jumping up in a hurry, she gathered her things as she hurryingly explained. "_Shit_, I need to go. My grandfather is visiting. I'll see you tomorrow babe." Emily deposited a quick kiss on Bess's lips as she began making her way off the field.

"Let me at least take you home." Bess screamed out trying to draw Emily's attention.

_ "Well well, hello Wynona." Paige heard behind her. Studying from the corner of her eye, Paige watched Emily step forward and lean against the lockers to her right. _

_Continuing to rummage through her locker for his English books, Paige managed to utter a response. "Aw, aren't you original?"_

_"I can say the same for you." Emily replied coldly. _

_"Meaning?" Paige asked as she glared at Emily._

_Emily stood up straight crossing her arms. "Typical rich kid, captain of the Lacrosse team, stealing an exam for a class she isn't even taking to make quick cash."_

_"Emily. Walk away before you hurt yourself. The stupidity you're exhuming is beneath you." Paige muttered as she continued searching for her book._

_"And stealing? That is not beneath you? Hallie has been crying her eyes out because you've been treating her like shit and Bess is fucking covering for you. Why can't you just start thinking about someone else for a change?" Emily responded angrily. _

_"You don't know anything about me!" Paige exclaimed. _

_"Are you kidding me?" Emily asked, baffled by Paige's sudden outburst. "Everyone knows you. Everyone knows your just crying for attention."_

_Slamming her locker door, Paige gripped the strap on her duffle bag as she turned to face Emily. "Ok Emily. Let's talk about being typical." Becoming angrier and angrier at every passing moment, Paige tried to keep it at bay but couldn't hold it back anymore. "Typical honor student. With the typical honor student girlfriend. Typical captain of a typical high school team as the typical mommy popular student who thinks she's looking out for everyone else but honestly has no clue about anything. You live in this bubble; this fucking shiny bubble. Anything that doesn't live up to your standards you criticize pretending you know. You know nothing! You think you're enjoying life because everything is going as planned? Well sweetie you must be having one hell of an adventure. Let me bow out before I humiliate myself." Paige began retreating back just as she heard Emily's voice once again._

_"At least I have a plan and not depending on my parents." Emily stated._

_"Because obviously I am dependent on them." Paige responded as she turned around to look at Emily one last time. Turning her back to face Emily, Paige managed to whisper, "walk away Emily"._

"No no, not today. I'll see you!" Emily screamed back bursting into a run. _Like it matters if Paige was selfless for a day, _Emily thought to herself._ Why should it matter?_

XXXXXXX

Entering her foyer, Paige quietly closed the large wooden oak doors behind her before placing her black North Face Borealis backpack under the white marble console table under the spiral staircase. Raising her left hand to check the time, Paige was relieved to know it was only 5:13pm knowing her parents weren't going to be home till 6pm. Just as she took in a breath of relief, she immediately mourned the sensation as she saw her father's briefcase in the living room. Sorting thru the pile of mail she just brought with her, Paige slowly made her way to the kitchen knowing full well her father was there as well. Glancing up, Paige gave her father a quick nod to acknowledge his presence before making her way to the fridge.

"How was the weight room?" the middle aged man asked as he took the mail from his daughter.

"Good, focused on crunches mainly." Paige responded taking a slice of pizza out of its box. "Did cross body crunches and tuck crunches. Did some squats and tricep dips. Worked on my calves so did some dumbbell calves and single-leg dumbbell calves" she continued in between bites.

"You need to add more abdominal exercises into your routine if you want to work on increasing your stamina" the grey bearded man stated as he focused on reading one of his letters.

"I know, but I didn't have time to today" Paige responded taking another bite.

"That should be one of your proprieties" her father responded sternly focusing on her.

"I'll make sure it is tomorrow." Paige promised. Getting up to grab a glass from the dark wooden cabinets, Paige was hesitant about her next question as she filled the glass with water. "Did you call Kyle today?"

"Yes" was all the sturdy man responded.

Paige knew there was more his father wanted to say. Sitting on one of the stools by the kitchen island, Paige simply said one word, "Dad".

"What?" her father asked raising his voice. "I called him. I wished him a happy birthday. He'll be back on the weekend."

"Yeah I know he's coming back on the weekend." Paige responded quietly.

"So you know he wants to bring Shana?" the elderly man asked as he placed the mail on the island.

"Yes" Paige responded without making eye contact.

"Right." Her father said as he started walking to exit the kitchen. The tension was building all around them and Paige knew his outburst was just a few moments away. "I just wanted to have a peaceful dinner with my family and now I have to deal with everyone prying on us _again_".

There it was. "Dad- "

Fuming, the man continued. "No! Why can't I just have a typical dinner? We have to go through this for all over our birthday's and holidays! I'm sick and tired of people staring at us and talking about us. We were held to such a high status at one point and because of your brother and his choices he ruined all of us".

Cautiously, Paige replied. "He didn't ruin us"

"You don't understand! Do you see the way people stare at us when we go to weddings? They all look at her!" her father asked.

"He can't help who he loves" Paige stated staring at her father.

"It's just his first girlfriend. He doesn't know anything about love." Mr. McCullers responded a bit more calm.

"He's been dating Shana for 4 years dad. They've been through so much, especially from our family. If it hasn't torn them apart now, what makes you think it will?" Paige asked.

"I've seen people in 8 year relationships that broke apart. There is still hope" her father quietly responded.

"This is your son you're talking about." Paige stated disgustedly.

Scrunching his eyebrows, her father looked back at her. "This is _my_ family I'm talking about!" About to walk away, her father took in a deep breath to calm down. After a few seconds of silence he spoke up. "How's Hallie?"

Inwardly flinching, Paige made sure her facial expression didn't show the same resentment at the mere mention of her name. "She's fine. I'm meeting her mom next week Friday for dinner."

"Good. It's about time. She is someone I'm proud to call a daughter-in-law" her father responded approving the decision.

"Dad, you don't even know her." Paige acknowledged.

"I know her father. He's a well-respected man in our community" the grey bearded man sternly responded.

Paige knew this was not the right moment to bring up her own feelings on the matter. Changing the subject, she placed her glass in the sink. "I'm going to get cleaned up before mom gets home".

"Okay, I'll see you in a few" he calmly responded. Watching his daughter make her way out of the kitchen, he stopped her one last time. "And Paige, don't disappoint me."

"I know dad" Paige responded looking into the man's dark grey eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**First off, I want to thank everyone who favorite/follow or who wrote a review for this story. It really means a lot. I smiled every time I received an email that someone new is following it, especially since this is my first fanfiction. **

**Bee/Guest/Sheirome/ Ness/paramore97: **Thank you so much for the kind words. I'm glad you guys liked the first chapter. I will definitely be continuing this story (hopefully you guys don't mind). I have a few chapters lined up already, however I will only post one a week.

**Second, please note I did as much research as possible on the facts in this chapter. If there is any misinterpretation of anything on my end, know it was done unintentionally.**

**Now…onto the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or any of its characters**

XXXXXXX

Swarms of people gathered in groups cheering on the Midwood Hornets as game time approached. With mere minutes left to the start of the game, Paige took in a deep breath as she gazed among the crowds of people; proud to know this was _her_ accomplishment. With 19 goals and 7 assists, it was easy to say Paige was the foremost reason to why the Hornets participated in the National Championship Tournament at the beginning of the year. In that moment, Paige wasn't conceited. She wasn't arrogant. She was simply humble to be part of such an extraordinary piece of her school's history. It was something she built. Something she could call her own. Her father or no other part of her family had any participation in how she came to be. Paige didn't need to worry about how the world saw her, it was about her love for the game; something she couldn't articulate of how much she truly appreciated and respected her team.

Gathering her team in a circle for the latest game plan, Paige began. "Today is our last first game against Stuy this year. We're against those Peglegs and this time we need to show them why we're #1. This one is for Tonya. Quoting her favorite player, 'look up, get up and don't ever give up'. Look out there. This is ours. Now let's show them what it's all about." Paige screamed as her team began knocking their lacrosse sticks together making the stadium stand up in a roar of excitement.

Grabbing her helmet from the bench, Paige quickly realized Bess was nowhere in sight. Walking over to a few of the girls, Paige asked. "Hey, have you guys seen Bess?"

"I think she's with her _lucky_ charm right now." Kayla, the goalie of the team smugly responded.

Paige clenched her jaw knowing full well what Kayla meant. Looking up at the countdown, Paige let out a deep breath as she jogged back into the locker room giving coach a quick nod enforcing she'll be right back.

XXXXXXX

"God I love game days." Bess whispered hoarsely as she moved her right hand from Emily's waist and cradled the girl's cheek, letting her thumb graze the girl's smooth skin.

"Oh yeah? Why's that?" Emily breathlessly asked, seemingly puzzled.

"You just become so much more…dominating." Bess whispered as she began placing wet kisses along Emily's neck. Allowing her hands to return to the girl's slim waist, Bess leaned her back against the hood of her car pulling Emily to stand between her legs as they continued their make-out session. With everyone already taking their seats in the stadium, Emily and Bess knew the parking lot was always the best place to be alone before the game.

"Mmmm…dominating huh?" Emily asked as a devilish smile crawled across her lips. "I didn't know you liked to be dominated."

"It's a secret fetish of mine every so once in a while." Bess admitted as she gently rested her forehead against Emily's, meeting her eyes.

"Good to know." Emily whispered as she leaned, kissing her more forcefully.

"Oh yeah, the parking lot is way more hygienic than the bleachers." The familiar voice stated surprising the unsuspecting couple. "And more open…it adds a certain amount of thrill doesn't it?"

Closing her eyes, Emily didn't have to turn around knowing the culprit who was interrupting their heated session. "It's even more thrilling when it's not interrupted."

"That can be debatable." Paige quickly retorted as she watched Emily turn to face her.

"Don't you have a girlfriend you can go bother?" Emily asked with annoyance.

"I do, and trust me…I would love to be watching her than you two." Paige firmly stated as she raised an eyebrow. "But I can't afford any distractions. We have a game. So you two need to put the fetish discussion aside so we can go win. Bess can't have any distractions."

"I'm not a distraction if anything you should thank me. I've helped her tackling technique." Emily challenged, as she glared at Paige.

"Bess." Paige pleaded as she shifted her gaze behind the brunette.

Knowing she missed another fiery argument between the two, Bess didn't want to have another one starting right now. Getting to her feet she finally responded, "Alright, alright. I'm coming, just give me a minute."

"We don't have a minute." Paige insisted.

"Paige, please." Bess pleaded as she placed her arms around Emily, pulling her into her as they stood facing the irritated captain.

Paige knew the longer she stood in front of the happy couple, the longer it would take Bess to come back on the field. In low husky voice, Paige responded, "Hurry up."

Emily's eyes followed the exasperating captain as felt Bess's arms around her tighten. "You know she's right." Emily heard Bess say as she turned around to face her.

"I know." Emily responded assuring she understood as she raised her right hand to play with her earlobe.

"So after?" Bess smugly asked.

"Of course." Emily smiled as she gave her high school sweetheart one last peck.

XXXXXXX

Paige watched as Bess jogged over to where the rest of the team were sitting, noticing her glance over at the clock as it counted down to its final seconds. "You good?" Paige asked as Bess approached her.

"Always." Bess responded with a grin.

Paige knew full well who put that grin on her face and couldn't help but feel a pinged of wariness. "Good" was all Paige could reply quietly as she place her helmet on running onto the field with the rest of her team.

XXXXXXX

Emily stood in the stands watching as the players were running, blocking, hitting and jumping over everything in sight. Looking at the clock, Emily was surprised how fast time had flown by. They were already in the fourth and last quarter with 7 minutes left on the clock, tied and Stuyvesant now had the ball once the whistle sounded to start after the timeout.

Paige watched her opponent, but couldn't help notice Emily in the background as she was bellowing out Bess's name. It was the split second her eyes were off her opponent, where she managed to miss the ball being tossed; an easy block she should have made. Paige watched the team captain for the opposing side cradling the ball, she knew she had her sights set on Bess who has been doing an amazing job defensively since 2nd quarter. Within seconds the opposition threw the ball aiming for the net, but at the last moment fake left passing it to another member of the team making the goalie of the Hornets lose her footing as she fell at the opposite end of the net. Bess saw the play occur as though it was happening in slow motion, quickly gathering her footing as she made a jump stretching her stick as far out possible catching the ball at the last moment intersecting the ball. The crowd jumped in cheers as they screamed at the top of their lungs at the insane save Bess just had.

Feeling a swarm of panic and relief hit her, Paige skipped in dread at the realization of her mistake. Watching the ball like a hawk, Paige was liberated her team had the ball. With only one thing on her mind, Paige was going to make up for that. Giving Pru, her defensive man who was currently cradling the ball the signal, Paige finally got hold of the ball cradling it towards the goal keeper of her competition. Throwing it back and forth with her other offensive men, Paige had the perfect position to throw the ball. As she was getting in position, Paige noticed from her peripheral vision one of the defensive man getting ready to tackle her. Using everything she learned in martial arts, Paige swung her left leg towards her right shoulder like a moon kick. Traveling it up as her arms went upward in the same direction. With her leg reaching the highest height, Paige jumped up with her anchor foot, using that same foot for take-off and leaned back. As her hips came up, Paige turned her head in the same direction she kicked outward, bringing her arms in tight towards her body. Getting the rotation through her shoulders to spin her body, Paige's legs came together as she saw the ground for the second time. Spreading her arms out, Paige landed on her non kicking leg, shooting the ball towards the goalie scoring in the final seconds for the Hornets to win the game.

The crowd was screaming as her team came running over in her direction to jump all over her in the insane cheat gainer Paige just performed. Hearing questions being shouted at her from all around, Paige screamed out in excitement. With her team throwing her up in the air, Paige took off her helmet quickly noticing all her friends running toward them, including Emily. Diverting her eyes to the score board, Paige took it in. 4-3, Hornets win.

XXXXXXX

"Down…ready-" Kayla screamed as the shriek sound of a whistle filled the air.

The air was nice and brisk for a fall afternoon in September. The pink haze above the horizon lit up the sky as if it was on fire. With the dull glare splattering shades of reds and purples, it created the perfect amount of light for the Hornets Lacrosse Team to continue practicing.

Paige and Bess crouched down setting their lacrosse sticks parallel to each other getting into ready position. Within seconds they heard the whistle blow once again from the acting referee. Pushing and pulling, the ball soon launched in the air allowing Connie to scoop the ball and pass it to another player before Paige was able to defend it. Being one of the midfielders, Paige ran over to her defensive side ready to intervene. As captains of their Lacrosse Team, Paige had the ability to be ambidextrous giving them the best advantage for her team. She also knew even if they didn't have official practice, she would still force their team to meet up for some extra time on the field.

Taking into consideration autumn days tend to be shorter than any other day, Paige had made practice in John Paul Jones Park. The light from the Verrazano Bridge acted as a back-up generator towards the ending of their practice, allowing them to finish practice.

"Wo! I can do this all day." Paige smugly said to Bess as she finished scoring another goal for her side.

They hunched down by the ball once again, getting into position as they listened to referee blow the whistle once again. "Down…ready –"

Scoring yet another goal, Paige studied Bess for a moment realizing she's been off since they started practice. "What's going on Bess? It's like you're not even trying."

"Just play." Bess coldly replied as she refused to meet Paige's eyes, hunching over the ball.

"That's what I'm trying to do." Paige responded as she tried to understand why Bess was acting the way she was.

As Paige hunched down for yet another face-off, she noticed the dark brown knee high boots that was implanted in her mind appeared by an oak tree near the water. Paige didn't need to think twice of who it was. Letting out a deep breath, Paige refocused her eye contact towards the ball but was too late as she watched Bess single handedly score her first goal.

"What's wrong P? Tired?" Bess arrogantly asked.

"Not even close." Paige stated in a more determined voice.

XXXXXXX

"Oh come on Paige, why so quiet?" Bess asked as she patted Paige on the back. "You don't want a rematch or anything? Nothing?"

"I can take you any time anywhere and you know that too. So why don't you leave the cockiness to me?" Paige replied as they walked over to the bench holding the rest of their gear.

The sudden appearance of the wavy hair brunette affected Paige a little more than it should. Since she first set eyes on her as she sat by the tree, something was off about her as well. She didn't even come over to say 'hi' to her own girlfriend. Paige spent majority of the practice, stealing glances towards the oak tree, trying to understand what was going on. The sudden distraction that came her way ultimately led to Paige losing during her own practice, just like it almost did during their actual game last week. Breaking her thought process, Paige heard Bess ask, "come on, the train station is right around where you parked."

Paige agreed with a quick nod of her head as they both walked towards the direction of the street corner. Glancing back toward the oak tree once again, Paige closed her eyes knowing she would regret what she was about to do. "Why don't you go ahead? I'm going to run some extra laps."

"You never stop. I'll catch you at school Monday." Bess replied as she gave Paige a quick handshake along with a pat on her back.

"Talk to you later." Paige simply replied. Licking her bottom lip, Paige made her way to the back of her car as she popped open the back. Grabbing a thick quilt she kept in the back, she was suddenly thankful she washed it before closing the truck.

XXXXXXX

Paige cautiously made her way towards the large oak tree which she knew was hiding the brunette from all else. Dreading what she was about to do, Paige took in a deep breath as she walked further in front of the tree until she was within eyesight of the girl to let Emily know it was her. Gripping the strap of her duffle bag tighter, Paige pulled it closer as she timidly placed her left hand in her hoodie pocket; unsure of how to start the conversation.

"You know you're pretty creepy outside of school." Paige timidly stated as she tried to focus on the lights coming from across the bay. "I figured as a Brooklynite you would have at least had better intuition of where _not_ to go at night." She continued as she finally looked down toward the brunette.

"And as a Brooklynite you should have seen the 'fuck off' sign I'm currently sporting on my forehead." Emily replied coldly as her eyes stayed concentrated on the water before her.

Raising an eyebrow, Paige bit back a smile as she responded. "It's not exactly _current_ since it's basically tattooed on your forehead," using her forefinger and middle for extra emphasis as she pointed towards her forehead.

"What. The fuck. Do you want?" Emily angrily asked as she finally met her gaze. "Your practice ended a half hour ago. Just go away."

"So you notice there was a practice?" Paige asked as she moved closer towards the wavy hair woman.

"Yes. I'm not daft." Emily answered as she brought her knees towards her chest. "You have to be oblivious not to notice 18 lacrosse jockeys running around all over the place."

"So why didn't you come over to say hi to Bess?" Paige bluntly asked.

"Not everything I do I need to tell Bess about. I'm not required to put Bess first just because she's my girlfriend." Emily responded as she projected her voice a bit more forcefully.

"I didn't say you were required to put Bess first, but –" Paige began defensively before she was cut off.

"What. Do. You. Want, Paige?" Emily asked again as she glared at Paige. "At school you can't run away from me fast enough. And now you're standing here on a Saturday night acting like you what? Care?"

The rage in Emily's voice confirmed she was hiding something and Paige could hear sadness as well. Unwilling to leave her alone, Paige replied calmly. "I don't." Swallowing a little harder she continued. "It's Saturday night and you are sitting alone in a dark park where the mafia was known to bury a few bodies. You're Bess's girlfriend. I've never seen someone so proud or so affectionate about a relationship." Diverting her eyes away from the brunette, Paige whispered. "If anything were to happen to you, I don't think I could ever forgive myself knowing I could have stopped it. Did...you cheat on her?"

"What?" Emily furiously snapped her head as she turned abruptly to face Paige.

Swallowing once again, Paige asked again. "Did you cheat –"

Despite the darkness surrounding them, Paige could see the tiny muscles around Emily's eyes become rigid as she heard her response. "So you think I'm _that_ type of person?"

"You've been sitting here since 3pm staring at the water with this expression I've never seen you have. You're always smiling in school and always seem so passionate about everything. Then today –"

"So naturally you think I cheated on Bess." Emily interrupted once again with more annoyance then rage.

"It was just a question." Paige replied.

"No, I didn't cheat on Bess." Emily confirmed. "So can you please, just leave me alone? I know, every ounce of you loves to push my buttons at everything chance you have. But for one night, can you please forget that you saw me and just leave me alone?" She asked as she let a tear fall from her eye.

Taking in a deep breath, Paige noticed Emily trying to hide the fact that she had been crying. Avoiding all eye contact, Paige lifted the strap of her bag off her shoulder as she began to take a seat next to her. "I can't do that. I'm not…oblivious to how you guys see me. I know I'm this world class jackass who just likes to fuck around all the time –"

"Self-centered jack ass." Emily quickly stated.

"Self-centered jackass." Paige corrected as a smile crept onto her lips. "But I'm not leaving you alone in this park. God only knows who's lurking around here, especially now, waiting to get a few bucks or just to satisfy themselves."

Turning her head to hide another tear fall from her eyes, Emily whispered. "Why do you care?"

"I don't." Paige swiftly ensured. "But how about for one night, I'm not that world class self-centered jackass you know, and I'm just this…acquaintance you know from school that just wants to sit next to you? We don't have to talk. We can just sit."

"Why should I trust you?" Emily asked.

"I know. After everything I've done to you, there is absolutely no reason for you to trust me. But what you do know is my character more than anything. Putting aside that I'm a 'player' and that I'm this jack ass, you know your gut tells you that you can trust me." Paige stated. "Just like my gut is telling me you're hurting right now."

Emily didn't completely understand her gut feeling at the moment. It was telling her she could trust the girl who's made her life a living hell the pass 3 years; but why? They sat for a few minutes in perfect silence. It wasn't uncomfortable to Emily's surprise. Paige sitting next to her was actually comforting. Closing her eyes for a second, Emily didn't know if she would regret what she was about to do, but she needed to talk. "Do you know why I moved to New York?"

"Because your dad received an executive job with Goldman." Paige answered.

"That's what I told everyone." Emily whispered.

Furrowing her eyebrows Paige responded. "You lied?"

"I just didn't tell the whole truth." Emily responded as she nodded her head. "My dad did receive the executive job, but only because….well he knew we were moving to New York. I love the life I managed to create here, but it feels incomplete sometimes. I would have gladly finished high school in Michigan, it just began hurting so much." She confessed as her voice was just above a whisper. "There were four of us. We were basically sisters. But Sarah and I were always the…mature ones. It wasn't because of the way we were brought up or just because that's who we naturally are…it was because of life. I would _love_ to be that carefree girl who would do whatever she wanted, but I can't. Sarah was diagnosed with Dilated Cardiomyopathy when she was 11. 11! She didn't even have her period yet. She didn't want to tell the other girls. They were always so happy and brought this…aura around us. We needed that. Every day after school, Sarah and I would always go to the doctor at 4pm like clockwork. We celebrated passing math with Ms. Maskaron, we broke down and cried when we found out Aaliyah died, got scared shitless after watching Exorcism. For 3 years we were closer than Sonny and Cher. Every summer my family takes a vacation away from where we live. Just to get away. Away from work and school and people. Just to go somewhere, where it was just us and no one else. No matter where I was, Sarah and I always found a way to contact each other. Email, messenger, mail…anything. That summer we went to Cancun. It was absolutely beautiful. The hotel, the beaches, the sand, the sky…the people. It was the 4th day we were on the trip. It was around 10pm where I was. Sarah was telling me Nicole and Hilary were going to sneak into this club right outside of Lansing. I didn't think anything of it. I thought it would be fun. Sarah could use some fun. And Hilary and Nicole were perfect at it. Good music, good dancing, good company. August 3rd…4:37am. I received the call. All I heard was whimpering on the other line. That's all I needed to hear and I knew. I cried non-stop for weeks. Weeks. Everything reminded me of her. Stores, books, trees, clothes. My dad saw how much I was hurting and had planned it right there to leave. I didn't want to. I wanted to stay. I wanted to stay for Hilary and Nicole. I wanted to stay for Sarah. I wanted to stay and live the life we dreamed about. But I didn't. I came here, and started a new life." Emily concluded as tears were streaming down her face. "Today was her birthday. She would be turning 17. She didn't have a sweet 16. She's not going to have a prom or a first love. Nothing. She is just a memory and I feel like it's slowly drifting away."

Paige felt her heart drop as she heard Emily's declaration. She watched as Emily held herself crying next to her, wanting to just hold her until she was okay. "She lives in _your_ memory. Change is inevitable. I doubt your best friend would have wanted you to sit around remembering the good old days for 4 years. She would have wanted you to become great. She would want you to be happy and live _your_ life and not hers." Paige stated wholeheartedly. Taking out a napkin she had in her jacket pocket, Paige handed it as she continued. "She would be proud of you and everything you accomplished. You're editor and chief of Midwood's paper. Captain of their swim team. You're popular, but you don't let that get over your head. You're smart, you're humble and you are one of the most sincere people I know. I can guarantee you. If someone like me is impressed, she would be too." Paige confessed as she tried to avoid the sudden glance Emily threw her way.

"Thank you." Emily said sincerely.

Clearing her throat, Paige looked up at the night sky as she changed the subject. "It's getting chilly and I think it's about to rain."

"If you want to leave, you honestly can. I won't hold it against you. You've been…helpful." Emily quietly responded as she began holding herself.

Turning to her left, Paige grabbed the blanket she placed on top her bag and began to unfold it. As she placed it around Emily, they finally made eye contact as she simply replied "I'm not going anywhere."

The sudden smell of a citrus aromatic scent danced around Emily as she felt an instant warmth surround her. Unexpectedly feeling flustered, Emily diverted her eyes towards the water as she lightheartedly asked, "you always carry around a blanket?"

"Are you complaining?" Paige asked, raising an eyebrow inquisitively. "I normally leave one in the car. I went back for it before heading to you." Paige admitted as she watched Emily snuggle between the warmness of the blanket and the heat her own body was giving off. Feeling her right arm pressed against Emily's left arm, Paige swallowed as the smell of lavender and vanilla filled the air making her take in a deep breath; she was sure Emily could feel the increase in her heart tempo. Becoming increasingly nervous, Paige turned once again to her left as she began rummaging through the side pocket of her duffle bag.

"Seriously? You're not going to leave but you are going to look for your phone?" Emily hurriedly responded as part of her became annoyed from Paige sudden behavior.

Pulling out a small gold and green square, Paige handed Emily the item she was looking for. "You like Ghirardelli Dark & Mint chocolate right? I noticed you eating it basically every Wednesday during math class…and Thursdays during History class."

"So naturally you buy a pack and leave it in your bag?" Emily stated as she took the chocolate from Paige's hand. "And I'm the creeper?"

"Just observant. I was curious to why you like the taste." Paige confessed quietly.

"You could have easily just bought just one at the corner store. Dark chocolate calms me. Math isn't my best subject and well Mr. Halpern is just nerve wracking." Emily stated as she opened the package. "Thank you…for everything." Emily genuinely acknowledged as she met Paige's gaze.

"You're very welcome." Paige responded as she held her gaze.

Clearing her throat, Emily's eyes drifted downward toward Paige's neckline. Realizing she was staring longer than she should, Emily focused her eyes towards the water once again as she asked, "your necklace, what is it?"

"It's a Mezuzah." Paige answered as she looked downward to her pendant.

"The Gold Lion of Judah Mezuzah?" Emily asked in surprise.

"You know it? Please share." Paige asked as a small smile crept across her lips.

"I don't know too much-" Emily began.

"Well that's surprising" Paige smugly interrupted.

"It represents Judah from the book of Genesis. Judah is the lion, Benjamin is the wolf, and Daniel is the snake. I believe it represents brotherhood. But I'm not too sure of the whole story since I thought Judah was the one that sold his brother Ben into slavery." Emily shared.

Impressed, Paige nodded her head before acknowledging her knowledge. "You basically have the idea of it. Judah had become a role model for responsibility among Jews. Joseph was another brother, had planted silver in Ben's bag as though he stole it. Ben's punishment was to be sold into slavery. Judah, who had promised his father to watch over Ben came forward and begged Joseph to free Ben and offers himself in his place. The Tzedakah represents the responsibility that each Jew has to be their brother's keeper. The lion of Judah is a powerful symbol of generosity and selflessness."

"I never took you for a symbolic kind of girl." Emily admitted.

"Well it's not like we had an actual conversation." Paige stated with truth.

"It's fascinating what someone could learn in high school if they just ask around, especially about the popular girl." Emily responded with a shrug.

Smiling yet again, Paige's eyebrow rose as she asked, "so you've asked about me?"

"Wanting to know why you are such an asshole." Emily quickly responded.

Nodding her head slowly, Paige took in a deep breath as she answered back in a more serious tone. "Sometimes a moment in time defines your entire life."

"What defined your life?" Emily asked now curious. Realizing Paige was becoming fidgety, Emily quickly regretted asking. "You don't have to answer."

"When I was younger, my parents had to make a choice of sending Kyle and I to a Yeshiva or public school. They wanted us to have as much of an American life as possible, so they decided to send us to both; public school during the day and Yeshiva after. We use to take the yellow bus to school which use to pick up a bunch of kids from different areas. The group Kyle and I use to hang out with was very diverse. There was a bunch from our local Yeshiva that also rode the bus. One day one of them said the most sexist and racist comments in Hebrew, pointing at one of our friends. Not realizing Kyle and I spoke it as well, he didn't see me coming. I was so angry. I just began throwing punches left and right. A few of my friends followed. Kyle came after to break it up. I was angry at him for not defending our friends, but I realized he never heard the comment. Everyone found out at school. They said I was fighting them to show who was 'boss'. No one ever asked why. I became known as the impulsive McCullers who never thought about anything or anyone but herself within the community. Kyle was always the encouraging brother who was always reliable. I hate having something to define me, but I began keeping to myself. That also ended up badly. People began seeing me as someone that was stuck up. Fortunately, that title of mine managed to dissolve gradually within the passing years within my community…mainly because of my brother. But, for some reason it still managed to stick with me in school…even now. No matter what you do, you always have something to define you." It was the first time Paige ever told that story.

"It's the risk you took for being a good friend." Emily stated as she looked over at Paige. "What I don't get however is why you never corrected them at school? I mean, just look at your community…you're the golden child now."

"Well for starters, no one ever believed me. It's surprising how what people hear ultimately molds that person in their eyes." Paige whispered.

"But if anything you just encourage it." Emily asked truthfully.

"I did try. I just became tired of trying. No one believed me, not even my parents. Everyone just wants to put a title to everything. Who they think someone is without getting to know them. It doesn't matter now anyway. All I care about is how my family sees me." Paige whispered.

Suddenly hearing the rustling of leaves, Emily found herself unconsciously shifting closer to Paige. "What was that?"

"I'm not sure." Paige responded as her arm involuntarily found its way around Emily, bring her closer to her. Widening her eyes, Paige began looking around them as the figure appeared before them.

"Do you have a dollar?" The ragged old man asked as he stumbled where he stood. Paige didn't take her arm way from Emily, but she knew the man wouldn't leave them alone.

Reaching into her pocket with her free hand, Paige took out a dollar and handed it over. "Yeah. Here you go." Paige cautiously watched the man as he walked away, making sure they were both in the clear. Returning her glance over to Emily, Paige could feel how scared she was. With her left gripping on to the inside her right knee, it seem like she was scared to let go. "You okay?"

_Safe_. That was one way Emily felt as she sat in Paige's arms. She couldn't pinpoint the exact moment when she grabbed Paige's leg, but she did know the instant her arm went around her she was going to protect her. The girl who always screamed obnoxious cruel jokes her way. The girl who objectified women, using them for her mere pleasure. The girl who only ever considered her own well-being than the people around her. Yet Emily couldn't deny or stop the increase in her heart beat or the pulsing in her ears. She couldn't stop the heavy breathing that suddenly came out of her. It had to be because of what today was, Sarah. Her vulnerability and being cut off guard by a bum. It couldn't be anything else. Her body couldn't react this way when her mind knew the opposite. "Yeah." Emily managed to stutter out. Trying to hide the fear she had, Emily tried to change the subject. "I just…didn't realize how many stars there were in New York."

"You just need to know where to look." Paige responded casually. She knew Emily was a little shaken up, but didn't want to press the matter. Looking up to the night sky, she pointed toward their right. "Like right over there…you can see Spica, the brightest star that will lead you to see the Virgo constellation."

"Latin for virgin." Emily mumbled as she rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Latin for virgin, but also Virgo is closely related to Persephone." Paige replied. She knew Emily was thinking she was about to become her typical self, but Paige knew tonight was about her.

"Persephone?" Emily asked in curiosity.

"The daughter of Demeter. She is the goddess of Harvest and wife of Hades." Paige stated.

"Hades? Zeus' older brother? God of the underworld?" Emily asked.

Bringing a smile to her lips, Paige laughed a little as she agreed. "That's right."

With curiosity getting the best of her, Emily had to ask how she knew so much about mythology. Paige never seemed like the type who would care. "How do you know so much about constellations and mythology?"

"What? Figured I was all about sports and girls?" Paige responded as she slightly glanced at Emily as she felt her hair brush her cheeks. "I love the night sky. I always found it, soothing."

They both sat there in perfect silence, watching the night sky as they absorbed each other's body heat; neither of them wanting to confess the hesitant emotion they both began feeling. The grasp of Paige's hand on Emily's waist began making her feel more and more insecure of her own body. Thinking to herself about how unattractive she must be to her, Emily reprimanded herself for being so dense. Fidgeting in her seat, Emily finally asked. "Uh, what time is it?"

"10:20pm. Are you okay?" Paige asked, her eyebrows creasing in concern.

"Yeah…I uh…I realized it's getting late." Emily managed to stutter out.

"Okay." Paige nodded in an understanding. "How are you getting home? Did you drive?" She asked as she stood up brushing off her pants.

"Train." Emily answered as she gathered her items.

"Train? It's 10:30 at night. You're not taking the train." Paige stated as she glared at Emily.

Brushing off the blanket, Emily began folding it as she responded. "We live in NYC, I won't be there alone."

"I'll give you a ride." Paige said as she took the blanket.

Confused of Paige's reaction, Emily slow began to walk away as she answered back, "I don't think so."

"What? Why not?" Paige asked with more force.

"Look, thank you for sitting with me and listening to me. But it's late and I want to go home…alone." Emily answered back as she turned and stared into Paige's concerned large brown eyes.

"Fine, you're taking a cab." Paige responded as she understood Emily's hesitance.

"I don't have enough money to take a cab." Emily stated as she turned back around.

Slinging his duffle bag over her shoulder, Paige caught up to Emily as she firmly said, "I do."

Beginning to feel frustrated, Emily couldn't keep in her annoyance. "I'm not allowing you to do that. The train is right around the corner."

"And again, I rather know you get home safe." Paige stated as she stood in front of Emily.

"I'll be home safe with the train." Emily said as she walked passed Paige.

"I've seen shit go down on the train. You have two options, cab or me driving you." Paige insisted.

"Or the third…the train." Emily sternly responded.

"Fine. I'm going with you." Paige concluded walking next to her.

"What? No. What the hell?" Emily exclaimed, grabbing Paige's arm to turn her around. "Yes, I told you something I never told anyone. Yes, I cried in front of you. Yes, you opened up to me. That does not make you my girlfriend."

"I don't want to be your girlfriend." Paige replied.

"Well you sure as hell are acting like an overprotective one." Emily pointed out.

Brushing her hair back with her right hand, Paige began realizing how she sounded. "I just want to make sure you get home safe."

"And I will." Emily affirmed. "Just like I have been for the past 17 years."

"Fine. I'll leave." Paige reluctantly agreed. She took in Emily's outfit, letting her gaze linger longer than it should. She was wearing a simply burgundy tank top with dark blue skinny jeans. Even though the outfit clung to the girl's curves allowing Paige's imagination to run wild, it was the last thing she should be wearing tonight. "At least take my hoodie, please. Be safe."

Emily watched as Paige's eyes traveled down the length of her body knowing full well she was taking in every inch of her. As the pounding of her heart increased, Emily took the jacket and began putting it on. The simple smell of the girl's perfume gave her a comfort that was completely different from anything she ever felt. "Thank you, you too." Watching Paige retrieve towards where she parked, Emily swallowed hard and shouted out to her. "And Paige-" the brunette stated as she waited for the girl to turn around. "Thank you".

"Sure." Paige simply responded knowing her 'thank you' meant more than just words. Turning back around, Paige continued walking to her car with only one thing on her mind. _What did I just do?_


	3. Chapter 3

**falitag/town: **Thank you for the kind words!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or any of its characters**

XXXXXXX

After only an hour, Paige took another sip of her third drink, feeling the buzz curse through her entire body. Resting her left hand around Hallie's waist as she swayed to the heavy beat currently blasting through the entire house, Paige grasped the head of the Corona bottle in her right hand tighter every time she felt Hallie rubbing harder and harder against her. Every few minutes, Paige tilted her head forward when she saw Hallie trying to whisper something in her ear, but mentally thanked the DJ for turning up the music so loud; all they could do was dance.

The crowd of high school students continued to cram into Kayla's house, screaming and shouting for yet another win the Hornet's managed to give Midwood again. It became tradition for one of the Hornet's members to throw a huge party the Friday after a win so the team would be pumped up for their next game. Casually scanning the crowd, Paige took in the moment as a snapshot however soon feeling her heart beat faster as her gaze landed on the same brunette that has become a permanent imprint in her mind.

Letting her gaze linger, she couldn't help but take in the short emerald chiffon crinkle sweetheart dress she wore with a simple short denim jeans jacket to cover her shoulders. Lowering her glance, she suddenly felt tensed as a familiar arm snake around the girl's waist. Swallowing a bit harder, Paige returned her gaze upward only to be met with Emily's eyes. Immediately looking away, Paige took another sip of her beer as she gripped Hallie's waist tighter; pulling the red-head closer to her body. Unconsciously using Hallie as a barrier between her and the rest of the world, Paige had to force herself to ignore the effect the tanned girl was beginning to have on her. _What the hell am I doing?_

Using the crowded room to her advantage, Paige made sure she kept her distance from the couple to the best of her capability; it only lasted few minutes. Throwing her empty bottle in the recycle banister, Paige whispered to Hallie before leaving her safety zone and heading off to the kitchen for another round. Ducking beneath the table to grab another beer, she heard the voice she's been wanting to hear but dreading to. "Hey."

Biting her bottom lip as she slowly stood up, Paige turned around to find herself standing too close for comfort to Emily as the brunette blocked the exit. Tightening her jaw, Paige stared directly in Emily's large brown eyes as she took a step forward making Emily take a step back. Without letting go of her eye contact, Paige placed the bottle in the door plate and in one thrust opened the beer bottle. Forcing herself to contain her composure, Paige's eyes became rigid as she responded to the greeting. "Fields."

Raising an eyebrow, Emily immediately knew just from looking into the girl's dark brown eyes that the genuine girl came into contact just a few nights ago in the park was honestly just there for the night. Slowly nodding her head, Emily simply replied, "right". The Paige she knew for 3 years was back and was woman standing before her. Making her way pass Paige, she took a red cup from the counter and placed some ice in it as she felt Paige's eyes on her. As she poured a generous amount of tequila into it, she placed a bit of Ginger Ale in it as well before taking a sip. Raising her cup, Emily tipped it toward Paige without saying another word as she walked out of the room. Closing her eyes in frustration, Paige placed the beer she just opened on the countertop as she walked back out of the room vehemently finding her way next to Hallie's side.

XXXXXXX

For the rest of the night, Paige found herself involuntarily searching for Emily; each time willing herself to look away but failing. Paige watched as the brunette pounded back drinks left and right knowing this was not like her in least. Wanting to step in and nudge Bess to keep an eye out for her, Paige realized Bess was even more tipsy then the tanned girl. Not realizing the grip she was currently displaying on Hallie's hip was getting tighter and tighter, she soon felt her girlfriend's hand on her as the emerald-eye beauty turned around to give her a concerned look. Instantly giving her an apologetic one, Paige glanced up and watched as Emily stumbled along making her way to the kitchen. Taking Hallie's hands in her own, Paige whispered in her ear that she was going to grab another beer knowing full well she had no intention of drinking for the rest of the night.

"Going for a personal best tonight?" Paige asked calmly as she watched Emily pour another drink. "Maybe you should take it easy."

Closing the cap on the Jose Cuervo bottle, Emily turned around as she stumbled against counter. "Be careful there champ, you're beginning to sound like you care." Taking another sip, she swiftly moved passed Paige using every ounce of strength she could muster up.

Emily didn't know what she was feeling. She was frustrated for even thinking Paige could potentially be a friend or even an acquaintance to her. But she needed to talk to Paige; she was the only person she could talk to at that moment. Walking into the party tonight, Emily sought out Paige, hoping they could have a chance to talk. Once she laid eyes on Paige and the way she was holding Hallie, Emily was stung with a pinge of wariness. Pushing that feeling aside, Emily figured maybe there was hope the Paige she was fortunate enough to get a glimpse of a few nights ago might still be there; but was sorely mistaken. The coldness she's received from the auburn girl for the last 3 years was there. At that moment, Emily didn't want to feel anything; she didn't want to have a care in the world.

XXXXXXX

"Mmmm baby, let's just go back to my place. My parents aren't home tonight." Bess said as the couple stumbled out of the party house, partially still deaf from the music.

Emily felt Bess's arm snake around her waist and could feel her alcohol filled breath in her ear. Trying to get out of her grasp, she coherently responded. "No, not tonight."

Rolling her eyes, Bess refused to let go of her girlfriend. "Come on. How long are you going to make me wait?"

Feeling her girlfriends arm become a bit tighter around her, Emily struggled even more to get out of the girl's grasp. Every time she pushed, Bess managed to pull. "What? Bess, stop it. Not tonight." Emily answered back more sternly.

"Stop being a freaking tease." Bess frustratingly shouted. "You always start something but you never finish. You just leave me all riled up".

"Bess….no." Emily replied as she realized Bess was not willing to let go any time soon and began feeling her leave sloppy kisses down her neck. Feeling her body begin to tense up, Emily tried her best to shove her, but only ended up losing her own balance. A blind of panic began rising in her chest, a feeling as though she couldn't breathe. Trying to wiggle herself once again against Bess's strong grip, Emily heard a familiar voice from behind her.

"Hey, I think she said no". Paige firmly suggested as she gripped Bess's shoulders. "How about you call it a night, Bess."

"What the actual fuck? Get off of me. She wants this." Bess screamed out as she shoved Paige aside with one hand.

"I think it's clear she doesn't…tonight." Paige calmly responded as she knew Bess was pass sobriety.

"What the fuck do you care? I got this." Bess replied as tried to get back to Emily as she pinned her against the wall.

Holding back the anger that began growing in her chest as she watched Emily struggle away from a drunken woman, Paige took in a deep breath and continued responding calmly not wanting to get Bess angrier then she already was. "You're one of my girls Bess. Go sleep it off. I'm looking out for you, ok? I know she wants you, but she's not up for it tonight, ok?"

Knowing her last statement finally got through; Paige was relieved when she heard Bess's reply. "Yeah, fine."

"Kayla's got an empty room upstairs. I'll make sure Emily's okay." Paige responded as she watched Bess let go of the brunette.

"Alright." Bess was able to mutter out.

Paige kept her glare at Emily. A part of her was angry at the girl for getting drunk but a part of her was relieved that she was ok; away from Bess. Instantly noticing Emily was beginning to stumble on her own, Paige swiftly moved towards her, placing her left arm instinctively around her waist to steady the girl as her right arm held the wall for extra support. "Hey, hey hey I got you." Paige whispered as she looked directly into Emily's eyes. The smell of lavender and vanilla quickly surrounded her as she couldn't help but shift her gaze towards Emily's lips.

Feeling Paige's firm body pressed against her as she held her up, Emily's eyes drifted towards her own hands as they instinctively found its way to Paige's chest, grabbing a hold of her navy blue hoodie. Feeling a sense of security dawn on her, Emily closed her eyes and shoved Paige away with one quick thrust. "Get off of me."

"Ok." Paige quietly responded as she kept her hands up showing her that she meant no harm.

"What do you want?" Emily whimpered as she leaned back against the wall knowing that was the only thing keeping her standing. Dreading having to stand before Paige in such a condition, Emily wanted nothing more than to run away.

"I don't want anything." Paige simply replied as she continued staring into Emily's brown eyes.

Beginning to feel insecure, Emily glanced away; fear of having Paige see the distress in her eyes. "So what are you doing here? It seemed like Hallie's _ass_ was keeping you occupied enough." Emily retorted.

Hiding the small smirk that crawled at the corner of Paige's lips, she thought Emily was too occupied to even notice where she was throughout the night. Slightly amused at Emily's possible tinge of jealousy, Paige slowly leaned forward to get hold her waist again. "I'm going to take you home."

"Stop." Emily whimpered. "I just want you to stop. Just leave me alone" she continued as moved Paige's hand away.

Taking a step back to give Emily room, Paige combed her hair back with is right hand as she then placed it on her hip in frustration. "How do you plan on getting home? You can't even stand! What the hell happened to you tonight? Why were you drinking like that? _Especially_ when you know Bess was also drinking!"

Taken aback by her sudden outburst, Emily shouted back. "Why are you yelling at me? Just because Bess was drinking I can't drink? When doesn't she drink? I just need to not feel something for one night! Why can't I have that without having someone grabbing me?"

Turning around in frustration, Paige turned back to face Emily as she cleared her throat to calm herself down. She didn't know why Emily needed tonight, but she was right. She deserved to have fun without having to worry about someone taking advantage of her. "Why do you not want to feel anything tonight? Did something happen?"

"It doesn't matter anymore" Emily mumbled before glancing over to where Bess left. "Just leave me alone".

Scrunching her eyebrows in confusion, Paige knew something was wrong but also knew she was the last person Emily would open up to. "Look, let me just take you home."

"No! I don't want to go anywhere with you." Emily aggressively replied.

"Then let me get Hallie to take you home." Paige suggested.

"Whatever." Emily mumbled.

Walking away slightly, Paige pulled out her phone as she called Hallie. "Hey, I need a favor. I'm outside, with Emily. She's pretty plastered. Bess is plastered too, but she's sleeping it off upstairs. Can you take her home? You can use my SUV. No she can't, her parents are pretty strict. No, she doesn't want me to. Please. Thank you, you got it."

Turning back around, Paige noticed Emily sliding down the side of the wall as she was closing her eyes. "Hey hey hey, stay with me." Paige had rushed to Emily's side as she slowly began lifting her up as she used her hips to help Emily stand. With her left hand securely around her waist, Paige had her right hand around her neck, gently letting her thumb graze the brunette's cheek to wake up. As Emily slowly opened her eyes, Paige swallowed has she saw tears forming in them. "Why are you crying? Look at me. Hey, I would never take advantage of you, ok? I just want you to get home safe." Thinking to herself the reason why the girl was so thorn up was because of her. Watching Emily's lips part as she was about to respond, Paige soon heard her girlfriend's voice from behind them.

"Hey! Whoa, this is a first" Hallie said in surprise. Walking over to Emily's side, she grabbed her arm to take majority of her weight.

"Yeah." Paige responded as she let go. Digging into her pocket, she handed over her keys to Hallie. "Keys. You know how to get to her house from here right?"

"Uh yeah, just 20 minutes away." Hallie said as she adjusted her grip on the drunken brunette. "You're lucky I stopped drinking 2 hours ago" Hallie stated as she looked over at Emily.

"Yeah. Look, I parked right around the corner. Text me when you drop her off." Paige replied as she watched the two girls make their way down the driveway.

"Okay, let's get you home Jose." Hallie jokingly said as she tried to make Emily smile a little.

XXXXXXX

"I want to let you in on a little secret. Every 14 year old teenager calculates down to the last second on how long it takes them to get home from school." Paige casually said as she began descending down the staircase to her next class. "I can assure you, after 4 years here, I managed to master that time…especially with the amount of nagging you and dad both create." Spotting a young blonde ascend from below, Paige began to slow her descend down the staircase to take a better look at the libidinous woman before her; leisurely shifting her gaze from her eyes down her seductive body as she headed in her direction. Immediately noticing the rosy color that levitated on the woman's cheeks, Paige quickly finished her conversation to take as much advantage as she could with the situation before her. "I will be home before sundown, don't worry. I'm just going with a few of the girls after school for a bit."

Giving the woman one her prominent smirks that she was famous for around school, Paige watched in amusement as the girl gave her one right back; changing her focus from her well-endowed chest to her perfectly firm ass as she passed her on the stairwell. She loved high school for the sole purpose of having girls like the one before her, flaunt every pure adolescent asset they had her way. The blonde slowed down knowing full well the jeggings she wore only enhanced her spoils as she continued her escalation on the staircase. Easily becoming pleased with the woman's attitude towards her, it was no surprise Paige managed to misjudge her footing causing her to fall backwards. The miscalculation of her step took her by surprise given she had done that same move countless of times before.

Landing on the 3rd floor corridor, Paige felt another body break her fall. Leaning to the side, she immediately heard a groan coming from behind her clearly informing her it was a girl. Trying to get up faster, she was quickly pulled back down in the direction the girl seemed to be repositioning herself in. Moving once more, Paige heard the girl let out a groan once again realizing her book bag had somehow managed to get tangled with the girl's hair. Every time she shifted, she pulled the stranger with her and vice versa.

"Take your God damn backpack off!" Paige heard the familiar voice scowl her way. "Ow! Stop fucking moving!"

"I'm fucking trying too! How would you like me to do this? Just tear it off?" Paige yelled back.

"Yes actually. You're use to ripping everything else off!" Emily angrily replied back.

Taking it as an opportunity to change the temper of their conversation, Paige merely replied back, "Babe, if you wanted to see me naked, you could have just asked."

"Are you going to help me or not?" Emily knew she asked for that reply once she said the word 'ripping'. "I'm sure that girl's _chest_ would be doing a better job in helping me up."

Finally removing the bag pack off her shoulders, Paige turned around risking a glance at the brunette's chocolate brown eyes. Handing Emily her bag to hold, Paige fought to keep her composure. "Just hold my bag. Your hair got tangled in my lacrosse stick. " Wanting nothing more than to quickly disentangle herself from the brunette, Paige began to perspire as she tried to prevent herself from looking into Emily's eyes. Feeling the tension arise between the two girls, Paige tried to fill the uncomfortable silence with a question she's wanted to ask for some time. "What's going on with you and Bess?"

"I don't think I need to answer that." Emily coldly replied. She never thanked Paige for what she did at the party or even a few nights ago, but she promised herself she never would. Bess had been acting more and more rough with her lately, trying to pressure her into being more physical and a part of Emily had a feeling it was because of girl standing before of her.

"She's one of my star players on my team. I tend to like to know what's happening in their lives if they seem a bit distracted during game time." Paige replied as she watched Emily glance at the floor allowing a few loose strands of hair to fall covering her eyes. Paige had to force her hands to remain busy or she'd find herself involuntarily tucking the girl's tresses behind her ear.

"Why don't you ask Bess?" Emily responded as she leisurely brushed back her hair not realizing the effect she was having on Paige.

"I prefer to go straight to the source." Paige said before she could stop herself. Mentally berating herself, Paige took a step back just as she finally got the girl free from her lacrosse stick.

"The _source_?" Emily snapped. "Listen, I don't know what your deal is, and fondly I don't care. You've been doing a really good job at creating this little barrier you seem to have up when I'm around. So why don't you just keep it going?"

"What are you talking about?" Paige asked as she watched Emily walk away from her and onto the 3rd floor.

"What am I talking about?" Emily stopped abruptly as she turned around to face her. "Paige, you're honestly going to play the dumb card with me? You don't think I haven't noticed the way you act around me in comparison to everyone else? I understand, you hate me-"

"I don't hate you." Paige stated as she interrupted the girls tantrum.

"Oh I beg to differ. You pick and choose the moments you decide to talk to me when you're perfectly good and fucking ready. What the hell do you call that?" Emily continued as she turned back around to walk towards her locker.

"I just want to know what the hell happened between you and Bess! She slacked off so much during practice recently and something's telling me it's because of you." Paige yelled as she bit her lip knowing she just screwed up again.

"Of course it's my fault. Why wouldn't it be my fault?" Emily responded putting her hands up in frustration.

Listening to the defeat in Emily's voice, Paige studied the brunette noticing the hurt in her eyes. She knew right there, it wasn't Emily at all. Bess was the one who must have had done something to her. It was the first time she saw Bess physically attack Emily a few nights ago, but thought it was because she was going through something. "Did she hurt you?"

"What the hell do you care?" Emily whimpered out. "Since I've been here we've had three civil conversations. Three! And that's including this one because your shit was stuck in my hair; two others which I can't for the life of me understand why you would. And now you're standing in front of me accusing me of hurting Bess until I sparked another possibility…and now you care?" Emily bawled frustratingly at Paige. Slamming her locker she turned to face her. "What? What! What do you want from me? For three god damn year's you've been a complete asshole to me and I'm just supposed to open up?"

"I care, okay?!" Paige snapped as she realized the words that came out of her mouth. She watched as Emily's eyes widened at her confession and knew she to fix it. Turning away in frustration, Paige combed back her hair with her right hand before placing it on her hip. "I just…want to figure out what's going on with Bess."

Turning away to walk towards class, Emily quietly responded. "Bess is my girlfriend Paige. What do you think she wants? She wants what every other girl wants. You should know" Emily continued as she turned around to face Paige. "You go around fucking 99% of the female student population. But _I'm_ not ready. I like where we are right now. I liked knowing it wasn't just about me popping out my breasts for her whenever we were behind closed doors. But now it seems like that's the only thing on her mind. And I know what you are going to say. Why don't I just give it up to her since I love her right?" Emily concluded as she turned back around to continue to class.

"I wasn't going to say that." Paige admitted as she kept her eyes on the floor. Thrilled to know Bess and Emily still haven't slept together, Paige was angry Bess was pushing the girl.

Stopping in her tracks, Emily turned around and walked up to Paige making the auburn girl step back in surprise. "So what? What do you want to say? You're thinking she should just break up with me."

"No, I'm not thinking that. If you're not ready, you're not ready. Bess should understand that." Paige replied understandingly noticing Emily furrow her brows in confusion. "What?"

"What the hell kind of game are you playing?" Emily asked. The Paige from that night at the park had seem to make a reappearance, confusing her to which girl she's really talking too.

"What? That was what I was thinking. You asked." Paige admitted again. "I know how Bess feels about you. I know she loves you. And I know that sometimes you don't even need to touch a girl for you to feel like…you're alive." she continued.

"And what do you know about feeling like that?" Emily asked confused.

Releasing a heavy sigh, Paige avoided the question. "I've watched you guys for three years, the way you and Bess interact. The way you talk to each other…and smile… and touch. The emotions you guys have cascades through the rest of us. Bess wouldn't just throw it all away because of sex. That's me. There has to be another issue." she calmly responded as she tried to understand the situation Emily and Bess were currently having.

Breaking her gaze away from Paige, Emily nodded her head. "I honestly do not get you. Why now? Why did you choose to have a civil conversation with me this year?"

"My concern isn't you. It's my team. We have a game coming up and one of my best players is acting as though she's never played before. I came to see if the problem was because of you, but obviously I was wrong." Paige replied as she walked away, hiding every emotion she was beginning to have yet again for the one girl she knew she could never have but wanted.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Shadedgrey15/pllpailyaddict/Guest/Sheirome…_**_thank you for the amazing comments_

**_Bonnie/vic…_**_McCullers is a badass! She just needs some time to realize it : )__  
><em>

**_Elena/Tombraider/Bay…_**_wait for it ;)_

**_Kristen…_**_I absolutely love your comment. I completely understand and share that "feeling" because I felt it when writing. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or any of its characters**

XXXXXXX

Throwing her black Vault NorthFace book bag over her shoulders, Paige jogged down the 116 street train station staircase as she heard the 1 train approaching the station. Halfway down the stairs, Paige was met with all the other straphangers getting off the train as they began walking towards her to exit the station. Pushing her way through the commuters; Paige finally broke free, but unfortunately was only able to run into the closing doors. Leaning against the door hoping it would open again, Paige watched as the train left the station sending a series of curse words through her head. Frustrated as any other New Yorker would be in that situation, Paige combed back her wet hair with her left hand to control her anger before heading to the front of the train platform.

Sitting down in one of the wooden benches, Paige let out a heavy sigh before taking off her bag back to brace back. Columbia University had one of the best Lacrosse Fields she knew in NYC. With Paige's dad as an alumnus, she was free to use it anytime she felt fit. It became a ritual for Paige to practice there from 5pm to 9pm after school on Tuesdays since she was a freshman in high school.

Within seconds of the previous train leaving the station, pedestrians began filling the subway's platform yet again. Closing her eyes to get away from the cluster of people around her, Paige increased the volume of her iPod as she listened to 'Rough Landing, Holly'; giving her ability to finally relax. Completely zoning out after a few minutes, Paige was suddenly awaken by a mere jab to her right as the overly large weighted woman tried sitting down. Clearing her throat, Paige lightly rubbed her right eyebrow before looking up to take a quick glance at the train schedule for the next approaching train; noting another downtown 1 train should be approaching within 2 minutes. As she stood up, Paige began throwing her book bag over her shoulders as she watched the burly woman begin to get more comfortable before her. Walking to the far end of the platform, Paige placed her hands in her hoodie pockets before she glanced across the platform to see a scene that would make her blood sore.

XXXXXXX

Smiling uncontrollably, Emily swung her arms around her girlfriend's neck as she gave Bess a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thank you."

Grabbing Emily's waist, Bess looked into the brunette's warm brown eyes before giving her a quick kiss on her forehead. "For?"

"Just being you." Emily responded as she kept the girl's gaze. "I know it's probably hard on your end…not getting…what you want" she managed to whisper out.

"Hey, it's okay. I understand." Bess replied. "I'm sorry for keep pushing it".

"And _that_ is why I like you so much." Emily said as she gave Bess a quick kiss on the lips.

Licking her bottom to savior the taste of the brunette, Bess couldn't help the large grin that crawled on her lips. "Good, because I like you so much too. So you ready?"

"I can't wait. You always seem to give the best surprises." Emily whispered.

"You're going to love it." Bess whispered back as she gave Emily another quick kiss.

"I have no doubt." Emily replied.

The moment Emily opened her eyes this morning; she couldn't wait to see her girlfriend to officially celebrate the ending of their ruthless college application process. Emily knew it had been brutal for both of them since they weren't only dealing with the intensive requests from each individual school, but also had to make sure they weren't lacking in their current studies or on their respective teams. Thinking the demanding schedule was the reason for Bess's recent behavior, Emily hoped tonight would go back to normal for the couple.

With the sound of the oncoming train approaching, Emily was steered to peek over to see which direction it was coming from. Realizing it was the opposite platform, Emily instinctively looked in front of her only to be met with the same large chocolate eyes that always seem to find her in the wrong settings. Halting in her steps, Emily felt as though she was caught doing something she shouldn't be.

Emily's wanly expression immediately brought Paige out of her reverie just as the 1 train stopped in front of her. Stepping onto the train, Paige made sure her back was faced toward the happy couple, hoping she didn't need to face the pair again. Paige could feel the pounding of her heart resonate through her ears. Feeling the heat of perspiration on her cheeks, Paige found herself slumping near the train doors. She should be happy her best friend. For the last few weeks, Paige knew something was off about Bess and only hoped Emily was able to comfort her; it looked like she did.

Emily couldn't remove her eyes from the train that was in front of her. Trying to find the woman that recently began sending shivers down her spine with a single glance, Emily just felt the need to apologize. _Apologize for what exactly?_ She wasn't certain. Paige was absolutely despicable. A month ago Emily would have sworn the girl would have been making cat calls from across the platform once she saw her best friend in an intimate position, but now Emily saw a completely different person. It's as though she did even know her. They had one decent conversation a few weeks back and that was about it. It was more than just a civil conversation though. Emily knew there was something different about the conversation, maybe because it was personal for the both of them. But then, there was the house party 2 weeks ago where Paige came out of nowhere and helped her yet again.

Paige's personality was driving her crazy. Noticing Paige was avoiding her since their awkward run-in at school, Emily didn't know what she did wrong. The auburn girl didn't even care to make her normal bickering comments at her. Emily constantly spotted the girl glance over at her when they were by the lockers, or randomly in a reflection but never actually said anything. It wasn't as though the girl was a lurker, Emily had to admit she enjoyed the sensation she felt when Paige watched her. It was naïve to think if Paige actually liked her. One minute she would be overly protective of her from a reason she could only feel. And the next she wouldn't even look at her in the eyes. But there was something about Paige that Emily couldn't put her finger on. There was something she seemed scared about. What Emily didn't understand was why Paige acted so different around her compared to the other girls in school; she was just another girl.

XXXXXXX

Finding a folded 8 by 11 yellow notepad paper braced against a small clear plastic container that currently held a large pineapple coconut muffin on the top shelf as the auburn girl opened her locker, had Paige beyond confused of who broke into her locker. Unfolding the paper, Paige hoped the note would clarify who the culprit was.

_Hey Sexy-_

_I hope you enjoy this present. I know how much you LOVE pineapple coconut muffins! Don't eat it all at once now. Have to savior the taste ;) _

_Anyway, I needed a way to ask you a question that has been on my mind for a while now and didn't know how. So here it goes. I wanted to take the initiative and ask you, Paige McCullers, if you will be my Batman to our Halloween dance?_

_With Love,_

_ Your Secret Admirer_

_Thank you for always being there for me! I really appreciate it even though it may not seem like it all the time…_

_Have you figured who I am yet? (Turnover to Reveal Answer)_

Opening the folded paper Paige then read:

_HAHA! MADE YOU LOOK! Meet me by the quad table at lunch if it's a yes : )__  
><em>

Taking the plastic container out of her locker, Paige couldn't help but smile at the gesture. As she closed her locker door, Paige soon felt someone snatch the gift away from before her was able to grab it back.

"Hey! Stop messing around. Give that back" Paige sternly stated as she tried to grab the container back.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" Kayla asked smugly. Slowly opening the plastic container, Kayla was confused at what she saw. "A muffin? Do you know the muffin man?" she jokingly asked over Paige's shoulder.

From behind, Paige managed to distinguish who the second person was once she heard them ask, "The muffin man?"

"The muffin man!" Kayla exclaimed just as Paige caught Emily gazing at her as the brunette approached the humorous scene.

"The muffin man that lives in Drury Lane?" Bess continued as she grabbed the container from Kayla.

The sudden motion snapped Paige out of her trance. "I sometimes wonder what the hell your moms did to you as kids. Just give it back to me" she stated as she snatched back the container.

"Sorry, geez. I didn't realize you were so sentimental about your _muffins_" Kayla said as a smirk formed across her lips at the double meaning.

Bess couldn't help but smile as well. Slowly snaking her arms around Emily's waist, she asked, "seriously, what's with the muffin?"

Having to build enough courage to stare Bess in the eyes without risking a glance at Emily, Paige forced herself to answer the question, "I can't just buy a muffin?"

"You can buy whatever you want to buy. But we just never seen you buy a muffin" Bess quickly answered.

Avoiding any eye contact, Paige straightened out the strap of her backup; holding it as though it created a force field for her against the world. She didn't know why she was acting flustered, but felt as though she needed to defend herself. "I don't understand why everyone's so concern about a muffin. It's a pineapple coconut muffin –"

"From Toasties near Sutton Place." a familiar voice chimed in from behind the group. "Not quite Drury Lane" Hallie stated. "They make the best pineapple coconut muffins. I never knew the effect it could have on P until we went there one day" she continued.

"I didn't know the effects it could have on me either" Paige smiled with her signature smirk, gradually gaining back her composure.

Emily saw the effect Hallie instantly had on Paige and began feeling a sensation of sickness in her stomach again. She watched as her one of her closest friends was became engulfed by the McCullers charm right before her and couldn't do anything to stop it. "Let me try a piece" she heard her girlfriend ask from behind her.

"No, go get your own" Paige playfully replied. "This one was a gift".

"Whoa whoa whoa…a gift? From who?" Kayla asked as she opened her locker to put her books away.

"A secret admirer" Paige simply replied without breaking eye contact from her girlfriend.

"Man dude, I don't understand why the girls over here are always leaving you gifts" Bess laughed out. "You have one hell of a way with the ladies"

Walking closer to Hallie, Paige simply responded to the statement made against her. "Well this secret admirer asked me to be her Batman to the Halloween Dance. I'm conflicted of what to do." Snaking her arms around Hallie from behind, Paige saw Emily watching her; holding onto the brunette's current gaze she continued. She didn't know what she was feeling at the moment, but she wasn't oblivious to the sudden tension that suddenly surrounded both girls. "Here I have this gorgeous girlfriend of mine…but then there's this pineapple coconut muffin admirer. I don't know who to choose. If only they were one in the same. But this admirer can be equally as gorgeous. She could be the captain of some sport...or this hot nerd of some type" Paige stated as she cocked an eyebrow at Emily.

Feeling Hallie suddenly hit her arm, Paige broke her gaze from the tanned girl to turn toward her girlfriend in order to face her. "Hey. I would recognize your handwriting even if that note was covered in mud…and I don't want you to be a secret. I love the fact that you can still surprise me and make me smile even when you're not around. You never had to ask. I would be more than honored to be _your_ Batman" she smiled, giving her girlfriend a kiss.

The second Hallie playfully punched Paige's arm, Emily watched every movement Paige made as though it was happening in slow motion. The way the auburn arms rested upon Hallie's hips, the way her fingers were slightly sprawled out so each one could have their own trace of the red-head's warmth, the way the bright brown eyed girl managed to gently caress her thumbs on the girl's hips, to the type of grin she managed to have the instant Hallie managed to smile. Once Emily saw Paige lean in, she couldn't watch them anymore; convincing herself she was intruding on the couple. Clearing her throat lightly, Emily turned around to face her own girlfriend as she tried to hide the emotions dancing across her own surface. Emily gave Bess a small smile before pulling her into a hug; trying to squeeze away the growing feeling of wariness she had in her stomach yet again.

XXXXXXX

Opening the right side of one of the large wooden oak doors, Paige was more than elated to be home; especially with the demanding day she's had. Despite spending the rest of the afternoon with Hallie, Paige still couldn't get the image of Emily and Bess in the train station from the night before out of her head. It was frustrating how much the girl had an effect on her; every time she closed her eyes, every kiss she gave, every laugh she had somehow made her think of the brunette. Paige didn't understand how it was possible she was able hide her feelings for 3 years but simply after one night, everything could come back crashing twice as hard. Given her girlfriend couldn't help keep her feelings for the tanned girl at bay, Paige decided she needed to let out some steam to clear her head. Lacrosse always helped her get her mind off the brunette; unfortunately having a similar effect on time.

Letting out a heavy sigh of relief as she closed the door behind her, Paige immediately entered upon the foyer of the house placing her keys on the table right by the spiral staircase on her left. As she began unzipping her jacket, Paige groaned in exhaustion as she heard her mother's voice.

"Paige, where have you been? Do you know how late it is?" the small petite woman asked as she descended down the stairs. "You couldn't pick up the phone to call us?"

"I went to the gym." Paige simply answered as she placed her jacket in the coat closet. "I didn't realize how late it was."

Crossing her arms, Paige's mother thought otherwise. "It's Wednesday. When did you start going to the gym on a Wednesday?"

"I'm sorry, did you have to sign my permission slip?" Paige coldly quipped realizing the mistake she made.

"Cut the sarcasm, Paige." Immediately standing up straight, Paige flinched as she heard the domineering voice towards her left. Closing her eyes in frustration, she took in a deep breath as she continued to hear her father speak. "Where were you? This is the 4th night in a row where you've missed dinner."

Glancing over to her mother for a moment, Paige turned to face her father. Clenching her fists to control her anger knowing an argument was about to begin. "I just went to the gym."

"The gym? You prefer to worry about that God damn team of yours then this family?" Her father sternly asked.

"Dad, you told me yourself to focus on my strengths. I've never missed on Shabbat because of it. I know the importance of our family and culture. I won't disrespect–" Paige began before her father cut her off.

"And not letting us know Kyle and that girl attended the charity event last Saturday isn't disrespectful?" Her father stated walking closer to face his youngest child.

Tightening her jaw, Paige lightly cleared her throat finally realizing the motive for the current argument. After spending years listening to her parents harass her over her brother, Paige knew better than to interrupt or fuel the argument. With the experience of enduring her father's previous lectures, Paige mentally prepared herself knowing her own faults would soon be used against her.

"You don't think we hear what people say about you guys? The disgrace Kyle has shown on this family? The attitude _you_ have in class? The demeanor in which you treat women? Think you're tough huh? Love that attention don't you?" Mr. McCullers harshly asked as he continued walking closer to his daughter. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Paige did as she was told. Looking up into the dark brown fiery eyes that were full of rage, Paige didn't dare show weakness but easily felt the anger protruding from the man crawl through her skin. Her father was an intimidating and proud man. If he saw any sign of being insolent he would easily put you in your place. But when it came to protecting Kyle, no matter what Paige did, she knew she would have to face not only Kyle's fight but her own as well. Anytime Paige helped her brother, her own qualities were put out for display as well. "You might be some high school Lacrosse team captain but you're just another naïve girl here. The only thing I am proud about when it comes to this family is you dating that Jewish girl and God only help you if you decide to bring home another kind."

"I don't understand why you hate everything I do. I'm still top of my class. I'm captain of the Lacrosse Team. And so far every college has accepted me that I applied for." Paige stated coolly.

"Do you think I care about your team? Do you think I care about your grades? Or what college you go to? All I want for you two is to live up to the McCullers name. I'm seen as an important figure in our community. How do you think it looks when my own children can't even show respect for this community? If my own children can't even show me respect, how is anyone else supposed too? As long as you take care of this community we will take care of you. We will provide you with a future." Walking towards the window, the broad man pointed to it as he continued his outburst. "That! That out there is just high school. That means nothing. Let's take a look at your character. You're selfish and self-centered. All you ever do is think about yourself, putting everything else second."

Paige began walking away once she started hearing her list of negative qualities. Glancing over at her petite mother, Paige knew the woman wouldn't defend her. Her parents shared the same opinion when it came to qualities of their children. Swiftly passing the middle-aged woman on the staircase, Paige heard her father scream out "What? You don't like hearing the truth?"

"I just wish people outside this house hear how you speak to your children." Paige painfully responded without making eye contact. "I've worked as hard as anyone in this house to get me where I am. I can build an amazing future with everything I've become out there" she continued as she pointed to the same window her father just did. "I've done everything you've asked. I went to Yeshiva and public school, I went to all the charity events we've had, I've attended all our religious occasions-"

"Oh, yes, that's all for me! That's not for you, that's all for me! Because that's only my God" Mr. McCullers harshly responded as he interrupted Paige's rant.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Paige tried holding back the tears that formed in her eyes. "I don't understand why you hate your children so much"

"My children? _My_ _children_. My name is attached to you both. Everything you do comes back to me. You've become a burden on me when I'm out there. Do you think I can peacefully walk anywhere without constantly being reminded about the embarrassment my children bring to the community. I refuse to let you tarnish _my_ name." Her father bellowed out.

"Your name, dad?" Paige asked as she turned around to look down at her father. "I haven't done anything to tarnish your name. How about you defend us? We're kids! We're still learning who we are when we're out there. I'm impulsive, what is the big deal? It's a trait that could be used in the real world"

"Defend you? You think I want to defend you? You don't think! You fight people –" Her father yelled.

"It was one fight." Paige snapped.

"Against your own people." Her father retorted back. "What kind of quality is that to have out in our community? Do you know the looks I still get from the Tovah's?"

Angry at how incompetent her father sounded, Paige finally took off the mask she was wearing. "They made the most obnoxious comments towards our friends! You bet I would fight them! And I'd do it again!"

Shocked at the tone his daughter just spoke to him in, he just stood there angrily before speaking again. "And you wonder why you both are such a disappointment in my eyes." Her father coldly responded. "You and Kyle walk around as though you don't have a care in the world. You go to _our_ volunteer centers, _our_ supermarkets, _our_ banks and everything else with _that_ girl. And _I_ have to hear about it everyday. _Everyday_. 'Do you know your children were here today?' 'Do you know Paige was flirting with the bakery cashier?' 'Do you know Kyle was all over his girlfriend in the soda aisle?' Every God damn day!" the grey haired man shouted. "You two are such a nuisance in our community. All you two do is add entertainment; give them something to talk about. I regret everyday sending you to public school. Maybe it was my own fault. You don't know how good you got it. The fact that you can just stroll in this house whenever you want? You think other families allow that type of behavior? I should have pulled you out of Midwood when you were caught trying to steal answers to a test. How pathetic are you?"

"I'm going to go get cleaned up." Paige calmly replied as she retreated up the stairs. Ever since her brother left for college, Paige had to learn to take the verbal hit from her father.

After 2 years of verbally getting abuse, Paige taught herself how to separate herself from the arguments. Her parents weren't horrible people; they only wanted their children to live the lives they had. Moving to New York when they were married, Mr. and Mrs. McCullers wanted their family to have the best of both lives without taking into the consideration the countless number of other cultures surrounding them. Hoping their community was strong enough to keep their children inline, both were greatly mistaken once both kids hit puberty.

Taking in a deep breath, the only thing keeping Paige from lashing out at that point was the simple fact that she would be moving away for college. All she wanted to do was lock her room door and hide under a pillow fort, hoping today would just end.

"You do that." Her father responded as he watched his daughter walk up the stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

**Shadedgrey15**…thank you for the encouragement once again

**vic/bRBARA/elena**…love the feedback : )

**On a side note, after this chapter I'm going to be going on a 1 week break just because of the time jump in the story. Also, please let me know if you guys like the flow of the story…or the story in general. I always appreciate good advice!**

**For every who celebrates Thanksgiving, hope you all had a great holiday!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or any its characters**

XXXXXXX

Upon entering her gymnasium, Paige had to take a double take due to the difference in appearance. Midwood's High School committee had done a complete 180 just for the Halloween dance. They covered the walls with floor to ceiling mirrors, giving the venue an appearance of a larger room. The floor was layered with a wall to wall black and orange autumn leaves wool carpet and above the center of the room was a large black and gold baroque chandelier that was surrounded by lighting trusses which were packed with strobe lights, beams, and LED lighting giving the gymnasium the perfect party atmosphere. With tables seating 12 set up around the center, the dance floor was still large enough to fit the entire student body all at the same time.

Paige walked in proudly with Hallie's arm around her speechless at how well the decorations came out. Even with the theme of the dance being movies of the 90's it did not stop the high school committee from pulling out all the hottest and scariest Halloween decorations. The couple's entrance was perfect to the song 'Kiss Me' by Sixpence None the Richer; it was as though they were rehashing the prom scene from 'She's All That'. With hoards of people in front as well as behind her, Paige knew the dance was going to be a night she'll always remember.

Walking toward a free table located right between the dance floor and food station, Paige felt a small tug on her arm. Turning around Paige heard someone scream "Paige, my girl!", before she was suddenly engulfed in a hug by the bearer; it was Sandra a defensive player on the team. "Look at you two looking all sharp. Please do tell".

"I'm Batman" Paige answered in a husky voice as she was spotting an all-black slim suit. With her gold tie untied and the first few buttons on her black button-down unbuttoned, observers were easily able to see the Batman suit Paige was currently sporting under her actual suit. "Hallie is my lovely Dr. Chase Meridian" she continued as she gave Hallie a kiss on the cheek. "And who might you two be? I'm loving the race car outfit"

"Cole Trickle my friend. Natalie is of my course my one and only Dr. Claire Lewicki" Sandra responded as she hugged her girlfriend tighter. "Didn't the decorations turn out amazing? You could hardly tell it's a gym. We're going to have so much fun tonight!"

"Check you guys out!" Kayla soon screamed out as she patted Paige on the back. "Hallie you look absolutely gorgeous" she finished as she gave her a quick kiss.

"O Romeo Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo" Paige sarcastically quoted. "Such an obvious choice Kay. Had to go with the damsel look huh?"

"Oh don't be jealous P, it doesn't suit you" Kayla quickly responded as she showed off her Juliet's dress.

Paige gave a smirk to her friend's statement before she went over to Jeff, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "And you make a handsome Romeo, Jeff"

The group continued laughing and chatting away as they reveled in the surrounding atmosphere. Enjoying each other's company, each one of them knew these moments were not only rare but were going to be their last. They had to make every moment count. Paige watched the scene before her as though it was a movie. With a smirk slowly crawling across her lips, Paige's facial expression quickly changed. Noticing Bess enter the gymnasium from the corner of her eye, Paige mentally prepared herself as she knew she would be encountering Emily at any moment as well. As Bess approached the group, Paige instantly noted Emily was nowhere in sight.

"Lancelot, I don't think that's quite fitting for you" Paige coolly quipped before taking a sip from her apple cider.

"And Batman Paige? Not a typical choice from you and your beloved?" Bess quickly responded as she grabbed a glass of apple cider from a nearby server.

Ignoring Bess's comment, Paige slyly asked, "I'm assuming Emily is Lady Guinevere?"

Taking a quick sip from her drink, Bess replied "She is not. She wanted me to be Henry; I don't even know who that is. So I don't even know who she's coming as."

"She's not here?" Paige asked with a bit discomfort.

"Be careful there P, that actually sounded like you have sincere concern for the girl" Bess replied with a smirk. "She's coming on her own. We got into a small fight. She'll be here, don't _you_ worry".

Lightly clearing her throat, Paige knew how she sounded. But she also knew the girl standing before her was the reason why she's become suddenly protective of the brunette. "It seems like you guys are always getting into these _little_ fights recently" Paige coldly stated.

"And that's your concern how?" Bess sternly asked as she turned to face Paige. Glaring into the auburn's eyes, she continued. "The last time I checked, Emily and I are in a relationship. Maybe we don't have the same type of _relationship_ you and Hallie have, but couples fight. They learn from it and become stronger after. So don't pry into my personal life, I never interfere in yours".

Holding the girl's glare, Paige responded to the girl's accusations. "I'm not prying. But I'm also not going to pretend that I don't see the obvious effects you guys have on each other and therefore have on everyone else around you".

"I'm handling it ok" Bess stated. "Emily is still my date tonight and we'll be just fine".

Clenching her fists, Paige held back her retaliation as she was only able to watch the sandy brown girl shimmy through the rest of her friends and make her way to the other side of the group. Taking in a deep breath to control her anger, Paige pulled Hallie closer toward as she held the swimmer from behind.

With majority of the students entering the dance, the DJ took it as a sign to start changing the music to a more upbeat tempo; allowing the dance to finally take off. With a mix of slow and fast songs from the 1990's, the students absolutely loved the selection.

After about an hour into the party, instrumental pieces began playing; giving off a serene vibe to the party goers and an indication dinner was about to be served. As the classical piece "Sentimental" by Mike Simpson come on, Paige took it as a sign to grab another drink from the drink station before Hallie had another chance to grab her. Leaning against the column located right by the entrance, Paige slowly took a sip as she watched the rest of the students enjoy tonight. Just as a smile crept on her face, a starling figure slowly walked into the venue making Paige slowly turn to watch in admiration. Parting her lips, Paige felt as though she was in a complete trance as Emily finally made her appearance. It was clear she was Danielle aka Cinderella from the movie 'Ever After'. Paige couldn't look away.

The stunning brunette was wearing the famous 'Just Breathe' dress with the wings included. The antique white satin gown was a floor length dress with a deep 'V' neckline of cream satin decorated with small pearls and metallic seed beads. There was a leaf design right in the front that was assembled with marquis cut rhinestones. Her dress however didn't have the same long sleeves as it did in the movie, but had winter cap sleeves allowing Paige's eyes to crawl over her skin as though she never saw a woman's arm before. As her eyes crept upward, the beauty's messy curls came into site allowing the drop in her chest to go wild.

Right when Paige thought she was going to be stuck in her trance, she quickly noticed Kayla, Hallie and Sandra running over to greet Emily as they dragged her over their table. Clearing her throat, Paige pushed herself off the column and forced herself to walk over to Bess. Giving the girl a pat on the back as they walked over to their shared table, Paige knew she was going to need every ounce of strength within her to avoid all contact the brunette. With the rest of the group welcoming Emily, Paige was only able to watch from the side pretending she was staring at the dance floor but knew every movement the girl took. Noticing Bess walk over to Emily as her hands slid around the brunette's waist, Paige couldn't help but turn to witness Bess whisper something into Emily's ear.

"Come on Bruce, dance with me!" Hallie screamed suddenly grabbing Paige to the floor. Glancing over to Emily one more time, Paige realized Emily had been keeping an eye on her as well as she allowed Hallie to drag her onto dance. Slow dancing to the tune, "Unchained Melody" by Righteous Brothers, Paige wrapped her arms around Hallie as the couple began swaying to the music. Making their way around, Paige quickly took notice of Emily dancing with Bess on the dance floor as her eyes solely focused on them.

Emily felt Paige's stare immediately as she walked into the dance but didn't dare turn around. She could feel the instant effect a glance from Paige had on her yet again. Even though the gymnasium was packed with her actual friends, a part of Emily wanted the girl to come over; disappointed when their friends ran over to her instead. As Emily went around the table welcoming everyone, her eyes kept stealing glances at Paige. She couldn't help but admit how amazing the girl looked in a suit. As quickly as that sensation came, she could also feel her body tense up; livid at the girl's distant reaction to her. To make her even angrier, Bess had slithered her arms around her waist whispering how "hot" she was looking. Wanting nothing more than to get away from her, Emily knew the two had to work out their problems. Bess would have known before anyone how she looked if she just stayed listened to her. Instead, stubbornness took over and Bess just stormed out wanting to be another typical choice for tonight's event.

Midwood students never disappoint when having fun. With all the 1990's favorites vibrating through every inch of the school, the pupils didn't care who was watching or if they barely knew how to dance; they were making it a night they were always going to remember. Songs such as "It's Tricky" by Run-DMC, "Sugar High" by Coyote Shivers, "Lust for Life" by Iggy Pop and "Space Age Love" by A Flock of Seagulls radiated from the DJ's giving a blast from the past for both students and teachers.

Despite the hoards of students surrounding them, Paige and Emily's eyes seemed to always meet; sparking something low and steady in their abdomens. Shimmying her way onto the dance floor as she heard the song "With or Without You" by U2, Paige grabbed Hallie's waist as they began swaying away to yet another song. Spotting Bess not far behind, Paige watched as she snuck up behind Emily startling her at first but laughing as the duo began slow dancing to the tune.

Wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's neck, Emily couldn't help but notice the desire in the sandy hair beauty's eyes. "What's wrong Bess?" Emily asked curiously.

"I just wanted to apologize to you" Bess said sorrowfully. "Can we maybe just go out in the hall and talk for a little?" Bess watched as Emily squirmed at her proposal knowing the answer she was heading for. "It'll just take a few seconds, please" she soon added hoping her girlfriend would comply this time.

After a few seconds, Emily looked around before nodding in agreement. Feeling Bess' hands intertwine with her own, Emily watched as Bess timidly smiled at her, as she led them out of the gymnasium. Reaching the secluded hallway, Bess leaned Emily against the lockers as she began her apology.

"I'm sorry for trying to force a kiss on you the other day. You just seemed to be pulling away from me lately and I didn't know what to do. I did the only think I knew of which was trying to kiss you. Just so you could feel everything that I feel for you. For that, I am truly sorry for making you uncomfortable" Bess quietly stated as she looked to the ground.

"Thank you, for apologizing" Emily answered back as she gently grazed her girlfriend's cheek with her thumb. "But it wasn't only about the kiss. You screamed at me in public, began humiliating me in front of my friends and now it seems all you care about is having sex. When did it become about that? I'm sorry, but I'm not the type of girl that would just do as you say".

"What type of girl are you Emily?" Bess starkly replied. "You seem to always start something when we're together and the next thing I know you just stop cold trickle."

Emily's demeanor instantly changed at her absurd comment. "Excuse me? I thought you were apologizing"

"And I am. But I'm just telling you the truth. Let's get something straight. You kissed me back, you touched me back. Then you stopped out of nowhere giving me the complete cold shoulder" Bess angrily stated. "This hasn't happened once or twice. This happens every single time we're together. I think I've waited long enough don't you? I've had a girlfriend for 3 years but we haven't gone any further than 3rd base. How the hell does that look?"

Emily nodded her as she pushed herself off the lockers. "I don't have time for this, I'm going back inside".

Grabbing her arm harshly, Bess threw Emily back against the lockers pinning her down so she wouldn't try escaping again. "I'm not done yet".

XXXXXXX

The feeling of distress within Paige kept growing and growing every second she didn't see Bess or Emily coming back into the gym. The instant the couple left the dance Paige's eyes were glued to the entrance. What felt like hours were purely minutes. By time the song burst out in emotion as Bono had his open-throat vocals with the rhythm increasing to sixteenth notes on the guitar, cymbals and tambourine, Paige whispered to Hallie she would be right back as she swiftly made her way outside the gymnasium. Not seeing Emily or Bess, Paige's heart began beating faster as the thought of the couple leaving the dance all together crossed her mind.

Clenching her jaw, Paige's head flew up as she quietly heard a bang against the lockers. Without giving it a second thought, Paige made a dash towards the sound. Slowing down as she got to the area, Paige didn't want to interrupt if it wasn't her place. Peering over, Paige's reflexes kicked in as though she was on the field as she saw Emily squirming under Bess's grip.

Grabbing Bess in a chokehold, Paige was in a complete state of rage. Close to the point of strangling the girl, Paige threw Bess toward the other end of the lockers, away from the brunette. Watching Bess hit her head before falling, Paige's eyes diverted back to Emily as she watched the brunette slide down the lockers looking scared more than anything. Taking her first step toward the terrified beauty, Paige found herself being slammed against the lockers as Bess had found her way back up tackling her with full force.

As punches were being thrown, Paige could hear Emily screaming in the background for them to stop, but neither seemed to oblige. Within merely seconds, Hallie, Kayla and Jeff came running from the corner as they tried to help break up the fight as Sandra, Daisy and Jenny tried to help up a dramatized Emily.

Placing Paige in an arm lock to prevent her from throwing any other punch, Kayla directed her to a corner to allow her to regain her composure.

"Paige, what the hell are you doing?" Kayla yelled at her captain. "Fucking fighting in school? Are you crazy? Your dad is going to flip a fucking shit!"

Out of breath, Paige combed back her hair with hand before making her way over to Hallie. With her eyes going wild, Paige didn't care about anything else except for one person in that moment. "Where's Emily?"

Everyone turned looked around searching for the brunette who was focus of the fight before Jenny finally spoke up. "I'm not sure, she just ran out of here".

About to run out of the area, Kayla grabbed Paige once again pinning her to the lockers. "Stay! Security is about to come and ask what the hell is going on. If you run it looks worse on you!"

Pushing her way through her group of friends, Paige stood up straight and made her way out of the hallway with only one thing on her mind. Running up a flight of stairs, Paige tried to put herself in Emily's shoes of where she would go. Knowing the all other floors were off limits, Paige ran up to the 4th floor thinking Emily would want to get away from everything; she was right. Opening the doors quickly and quietly, Paige began walking down the hall silently; forcing herself to hear any sound. Descending down the hall, Paige felt her heart dip as her eyes finally found their target. Watching Emily leaning against a column as she tried hiding between the latter and the lockers, Paige could easily tell the brunette couldn't stop shaking. Struggling to keep her own composure, Paige could only watch the beauty before her; she didn't have enough courage to say anything.

Emily knew Paige was standing right in front of her; she knew it was Paige as soon as she heard the corridor door opened. After a few seconds of gathering as much strength as she could, Emily finally shifted her gaze to meet Paige's.

Lightly parting her lips, Paige held Emily's gaze not wanting to let it go. She watched as the brunette's eyes fill up with tears, but could easily see her struggle to refuse them from falling; scared it wouldn't stop. Paige knew Emily was holding onto her tough routine knowing full well she was terrified of the prior events.

The tension surrounding both girls began becoming excruciating, but neither girl were able to say anything; verbally. Paige could see the fear and hurt Bess formed in Emily's eyes, but she could also see the confusion and frustration caused by her own doing. The pain she was causing Emily forced her own wall come crashing down, showing every emotion she was able to hide for the last few years exposed for the brunette to see right before her. In that moment, she didn't care.

Once Emily caught Paige's gaze, she could see the regret in the auburn girl's large brown eyes. It wasn't regret for fighting Bess. It was more than that. The glaze that appeared in the girl's eyes seem to be one of assertion. Emily could feel what seemed like guilt radiating through Paige, but wasn't sure. All Emily knew was she wanted to be near her. Paige had this way of making her feel safe and alive at the same time however was painfully hesitant in case she was wrong.

Emily trusted Bess. She would have sworn a month ago the pair would have gone through college together, but the last month has been a nightmare. It was as though Bess and Paige had become complete opposites of themselves; making Emily more confused than ever. The universe loved to play cruel jokes on people and this was the perfect example.

Feeling her throat constrict, Paige carefully swallowed cautious of any movement she made. Still holding the bronze beauty's gaze, Paige could feel the perplexity and turmoil searing from Emily. She knew her eyes were confessing her own intentions toward the brunette and felt the need to ask for forgiveness but didn't know how. It wasn't about asking for forgiveness for handling Bess in her own way. It was about asking for forgiveness for confusing the girl. Something in Emily's eyes told her she knew.

With the sound of her own breathing increasing, Paige hoarsely asked "Are you mad?"

Letting out a deep breath, Emily eyes didn't leave hers as she tearfully answered, "Yes".

Paige felt her heart sink as she watched Emily stand before her as vulnerable as she's ever seen any woman. All she wanted to do was wipe away the brunette's tears and pull her into a warm embrace; letting her know she would never allow anything to happen her. But all she was able to do was observe the girl melt in front of her.

After years of skillfully hiding every type of emotion she had toward the brunette, Paige could see the revelation in Emily's eyes. _She knew_. The unfamiliar territory sent shivers through both girls; anchoring both in place.

Paige didn't know what to do. What she wanted was to wrap her arms the beauty and just feel the girl's warmth engulf her, but Emily was probably disgusted with her. Why wouldn't she be? Paige lied to her for years. Treated her like nothing. She was cruel to her, always pushing her buttons just to drive her away. And now, she just punched the girl's girlfriend. Paige wasn't even sure what they were fighting over. But it felt as though she had no control over her own body the second Paige saw Emily struggling under the sandy brown girl's grip. No one should ever touch the brunette or anyone in that manner. Paige could feel herself forming tears, completely disgusted with herself for putting them in such a situation. This was all her fault.

Tightening her jaw, Paige heard her name being called at the end of the hallway; knowing right away it was the principal and security waiting to take her to the office. With the sound breaking her gaze, Paige shifted her eyes slightly downward Emily's neck noticing the necklace she's been missing for the last couple of days and the piece she's held close to her laying around the neck of the woman she's come to realized what she's been feeling was in fact desire, protection and admiration. It was the scariest and most amazing feeling she's ever felt but silently berated herself. She knew it had to stop. Licking her bottom lip, Paige tilted her head slightly to the left and finally moved her gaze back to Emily's eyes. "Take care of yourself. You don't have to worry about Bess"

Watching the girl head towards the principal, Emily couldn't move as she saw Paige casually stroll away from her. Confused of her own emotions, she was scared to have her head and heart compete or even admit to what she was feeling for Paige. This was Paige McCullers, the girl toyed with girls hearts all over school; Emily had to convince herself of that. But why did she feel everything was a complete lie? Why did she feel the need to just hold the brown eye beauty and tell _her_ everything was ok? It was naïve for her to even believe Paige was really the person her heart was telling her she was. Every girl wanted to change the bad girl into the perfect girlfriend; _that_ was what she was feeling. Shoving the thought of Paige even liking her, Emily gathered her composure and took in a deep breath. Despite what Paige has done to her in the past, Emily knew the girl just helped her from Bess and needed to make sure the school knew that. Paige might use the savior complex to her fullest advantage, but she deserved it. What Emily didn't realize however, was the image of Paige walking away from her would be implanted in the back of her mind since it would be the last time she'd set eyes on the auburn girl in high school.


	6. Chapter 6

**_shayk/liv_** – I honestly didn't mean to leave you hanging like that. I normally update once a week, therefore I meant I'd be skipping a week from updating because of the time jump.

**_Annie_** – I'm so glad you like the fic! The story takes place a little after college. Wish I could update more often too, but I need some time to edit my writing even though I have majority of the story written out.

**_Sammy_** – I hope you like the way I start to portray the characters. It's all about letting your guard down which sometimes doesn't happen immediately.

**_Shadedgrey15/Guest/Gray/Cal00007/pllpailyaddict_** – Thank you so much!

**_Shipper_** – Thank you! I love the 90's too…but I might be bias since I'm an '88 baby

**_Kristen_** – Please don't bite me : ( I just needed readers to understand why Paige is so hesitant with her heart. Hope you like how I unfold it tho! Your comments always make me laugh!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or any of its characters**

XXXXXXX

New York City can truly steer anyone avid; whether it's for the best or the worse. However, you don't truthfully begin to appreciate it until you find yourself missing it when you leave. Missing the scenery is possibly the most obvious, but there's the more personal things we learn to forgo. There's the availability of practically anything at all hours of the day; whether its drinks or food to randomly needing duct tape or a screwdriver. There's the fashion, the art and night life that is able appease anyone of any age. And most of all there's the memories we never forget; the memories of finally learning to swim, or spraining an ankle, running that first marathon or where that first magical kiss took place. When you finally do come back, it doesn't matter if you had lived your entire life here, you find yourself always discovering something new and creating even more memories. It's the city of dreams. It's the city of money. It's the city of love. It's the city where you can discover yourself.

Emily loved and loathed these qualities. One thing she managed to keep consistent once she stepped foot in the city was getting lost easily; it was a specialty of hers. Standing in the front of Men's Warehouse on 50th street, Emily pulled out the small post-it to verify the address of her destination. Quickly putting the slip of paper away, Emily crossed the street focusing on the large 52 floor black building. Taking in a deep breath, Emily adjusted her dark blue pinstripe suit jacket as she doubled checked her white button top to ensure it was neatly tucked in, before glancing at her matching pinstripe pencil skirt to make sure it didn't contain any lint. Finally satisfied, Emily cleared her throat as she straightened up and began walking inside the building.

It was obvious Emily was new to the building. The first timers always walked slower than everyone else as they took in the beautiful marble décor and was seemingly mesmerized by the high walls which added a certain historic New York feel. Realizing the side glances coming her way, Emily focused back on why she was there. Reaching for the security turnstile, Emily took out her newly delivered badge and scanned it allowing her the go ahead. She couldn't help compose the smile that crawled across her lips; finally feeling a sense of accomplishment.

Entering the elevator bank, Emily pressed the button waiting for the next free elevator to arrive. Within seconds of her own arrival, the bank became full of employees waiting for the same elevator; all on their phones, iPods or reading the Wall Street Journal paying no attention to their surroundings. Hearing the sound of the elevator arriving, Emily turned to enter but was startled as she found the rest of the employees already jamming into it. Slightly taken aback, Emily nodded her head before pressing the button once again.

Finally reaching her floor after a few minutes, Emily maneuvered her way out of the elevator before scanning her ID to open the large glass doors before her. Approaching the receptionist's desk located to her right, Emily mentally prepared herself as she saw the receptionist make eye contact with her.

With a hint of nervousness in her eyes, Emily began. "Good morning. I'm here to see Anna Rathbone".

"Of course, what's your name?" the elderly woman replied with a smile.

Replying with a smirk, Emily felt a bit more relaxed at the woman's polite demeanor. "Emily Fields".

As the reception dialed the woman's number, Emily took the spare time to look around the area. It wasn't as nicely decorated as the lobby; however it had the same business like feel. The walls were all white or beige creating a soft but bland atmosphere. With the sound of the receptionist hanging up, Emily quickly focused her attention back to her.

"Ms. Rathborne will be right with you. Please have a seat" the middle-aged woman responded as she pointed to the seating area to her right. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"No thank you…and thank you" Emily replied with a slight laugh berating herself for her sudden immaturity.

Walking towards the sitting area, Emily took a seat nervously waiting for her impending supervisor to come forth. Within a matter of seconds, a skinny petite brunette woman appeared. Having the most exquisite taste in fashion, Emily swallowed a little harder as she watched the woman approach her.

"Hi Emily?" she asked extending her hand.

"Hi, yes" Emily replied as she stood up reaching to comply with the brunette's hand gesture.

"I'm Spencer. Spencer Hastings. I'm the Senior Associate for this client" Spencer acknowledged before slightly turning her body in a way to let Emily know to follow her. "Anna, who you had met previously, is of course the Senior Manager on the team. She had an emergency call with another client of hers. She should be coming over a little later to make her introduction".

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Emily replied at the warm welcome.

"Pleasure is all mine. I heard a lot about you. Top of your undergraduate class in Accounting; hailing straight from Boston College and you have a master's degree in Taxation. I know you had your orientation already in Boston and went to Ohio for a week for training. So let me be the first to say welcome to New York" Spencer said with a smile that would light up a room.

Instantly smiling back, Emily replied "Thank you! I actually lived here for a few years before moving to Boston. It feels good to be back".

"There is no place like New York" Spencer quickly responded. "I'm actually from North Carolina. I originally just came here for work. But I absolutely loved it and ended up staying".

Emily watched closely as Spencer nuzzled her fingers through her hair as she exposed her engagement ring. Emily's eyes instantly lit up at the sight of how beautiful the diamond crown ring looked. "Oh wow! Who is the lucky guy…or girl?" she asked making a reference to her hand.

"Ah, he's a young trader with JP Morgan. Met him back when we were undergrads at Duke and it took from there" Spencer said with a smile. "He happened to be from New York, which was pretty crazy but also gave me the perfect opportunity to see him in his home territory when I came here." Finally reaching their seating area, Spencer brought herself back to their priorities. "Ok, this is where we've been sitting" she said standing in the large conference room. Emily found herself drifting to the amazing view of that surrounded the corner room, but forced herself to focus on Spencer. "Your laptop came this morning. All you need to do is lock it at the end of the day since you'll be here for the next 3 months. We just started receiving data from the client so it's going to be a bit of a hectic week. But welcome aboard". Spencer concluded as she sat down diagonal from Emily.

Taking off her jacket, Emily took in the amount of paper work which sat on the large oak table before her. Piles and piles of forms laid all over the desk, GAAP reference guides were scattered as well as empty coffee cups and half eaten pastries. This was it. Everything she's been training for; for the last 5 years.

XXXXXXX

Having a busy work day always makes the day go by faster. It doesn't matter if it is your first day or first year, the quickest way a person would learn would be for them to be thrown directly into the line of fire; that was exactly what Spencer did. Within the first 30 minutes of Emily starting, Spencer had already given the brunette a quick overview of the client as well spreadsheets that needed to be re-created for the new year. Before either girl knew it, it was already 7pm with no indication either of them would be leaving anytime soon.

"Hey, do you want to order from Michael's? They have the best Mushroom Ravioli in New York…and I'm sure Boston. But that's just my opinion" Spencer asked closing a textbook next to her.

"I will have to take your word on that" Emily replied. "But I'm definitely starving and would love to finally have something authentic from New York. So whatever you're getting, get 2" she stated before she continued typing on her laptop.

Within an hour, their meals were delivered and sitting of front of both of them easily making the aroma engulf them with cheesy goodness.

"Everything smells amazing" Emily noted taking out all the items from the delivery bag.

"Just wait till you taste it" Spencer replied as she began opening all the containers.

As the girls gathered their plates and began dishing out their food, they both went back to their respective seats with their dinner.

"You know, I still haven't met Anna" Emily said cutting into her ravioli.

"Yeah, she gets pretty backed up. But you'll be seeing her soon" Spencer responded as she took her first bite. "Oh wow, this has to be what heaven tastes like"

"Oh…" Emily responded in complete awe as she sat back in her seat. "Geez. This is unbelievable. I think there's a hint of…jack?" Emily continued as she tried savoring the taste in her mouth.

Spencer started laughing. "You know your liquor. And you are correct. Their secret weapon is whiskey". Taking in another bite, Spencer finished typing up her sentence before speaking up once again. "Hey, I'm having a small gathering on Friday at my place. About 20 people are coming to celebrate the fiancé's promotion. You should definitely come out".

"Well you are officially the first person to invite me to a party since I've been here…which has been like 5 days. So thank you! And yes, I would love to" Emily responded with a smile.

With the week flying by just as quick as the first day, Friday had came by in no time.

XXXXXXX

Emily entered Spencer's apartment Friday night, revisiting the same feelings she had back in high school. Making her way through the crowd, Emily took in the demeanor of the party as she worked her way around looking for Spencer. Relieved that Spencer's friends were all laid back and very calm, Emily continued to the kitchen content it'll be a great night.

"Hey Em! You made it!" Emily heard over her shoulder as she poured a generous amount of whiskey into her cup.

Knowing the voice belonged to Spencer, Emily turned around as she gave Spencer a quick kiss on the cheek. "Of course I did! Your apartment is absolutely gorgeous". Living in the Upper East Side, Emily immediately thought Spencer's apartment would be the size of a closet; however she was strongly mistaken. The apartment was open concept. As soon as she entered the living room the dining room was straight ahead followed by the kitchen. To the left was a bathroom which immediately connected to the master bedroom and to her right was the second bedroom. Besides having an apartment well over 1500 square feet in the city, Spencer's apartment also came with a balcony easily overviewing the East River.

"I got lucky. One of Toby's friends actually works in Real Estate and she knew all the hot spots in the city" Spencer replied with a smile noticing what Emily was drinking. "Not only do you know your whiskey, you actually prefer it too. I think we are going to get along perfectly" she stated as she tilted her own drink with Emily's.

Emily couldn't help but smile. "I think so. So where is this famous Toby you've been talking about all week?" she asked before taking a sip of her drink.

"He's coming in a bit. He had to actually work late, go figure. Gotta love the business life right?" Spencer stated. "But let me introduce you to a few other people" she continued before making their way to the living room. As they approached the crowded area, Spencer tapped a small petite woman lightly on her elbow before cheering with a dirty blonde woman right beside her. "Ladies, this Emily. She's new to PwC just transferring over from Boston. Em, this Aria and Hanna. We've all actually been friends since college"

Giving the girls a shy wave, Emily spoke up. "Great to finally meet people outside the office. It's crazy how much life can change when college is over"

"I know right? Now by time we leave the office, it's after 7pm and all I want to do is sleep" Hanna replied. "Spencer had to literally drag me out to come to a house party" Hanna jumped in. "But I'm glad I did. I'm always up for meeting new people. Welcome to NYC!"

The party was off to a great start. Emily had easily fitted in with the rest of the girls and was able to laugh and joke with everyone easily, relating to every deliberation debated. As the drinks and discussions continued, a few new faces had entered the party making their way towards girls. Emily watched as Spencer and Hanna's faces instantly lit up making her turn toward the strangers in curiosity. Spencer engulfed herself in a hug with the tall sandy hair man who she knew right away was Toby. Hanna ran directly up to the raven hair man forcing him to catch her in mid-air. As the girls hugged their significant others, another blonde hair man made his way around the group with a tall caramel woman right next to him.

"I don't think we ever met. I'm Kyle, a friend of Toby's and this is Shana" Kyle politely said as he introduced himself.

"Hi, next to meet you both. I'm Emily, a friend of Spencer's. We actually work together over at PwC" Emily kindly replied.

"Ah, another accounting junkie. Well pleasure to meet you" Shana responded as she gave Emily a quick hug.

"I see you guys already met" Spencer cheerfully stated as she made her way right back to the group. "Emily, I'll like you to meet Toby and Caleb. They both work for JP Morgan as well downtown".

"Hey guys. Toby, congratulations on the promotion! I've heard so much about you in the last week that I can honestly say you deserve it" Emily exclaimed as she gave Toby a quick kiss on the cheek. "I brought you a bottle of Black Label, but I'm pretty sure it's done by now" the brunette continued as she pointed to the kitchen.

Toby let out a huge laugh as he hugged his fiancé. "I'm not surprised at all. But thank you so much! I've heard a lot about you too. Spencer is pretty open with her feelings" Toby continued as he gave his fiancé a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Oh yeah, so you already met Shana. She's the one who actually helped me get this place!" Spencer pointed out as she pointed in Shana's direction.

"Do you need any help finding a place Em?" Kyle politely asked as he took a sip of his beer.

"Oh no, actually I'm staying in Brooklyn, far away from the city. I like to have some quietness when I head home after work if you know what I mean" Emily laughed out. "But how do you guys all know each other? College as well? Or Work?"

"Actually my sister and Toby work together. She was the one who introduced us" Kyle replied.

"Speaking of, is she coming later today?" Aria asked the group.

"Yeah she should be. I think she had a late meeting with Australia, but she said she'll be heading here right after" Caleb stated.

As the gang continued on with their conversations, Emily felt right at home. She instantly clicked with everyone she fell into a conversation with, forgetting for a moment she was the new person within the group. With the evening wearing on, the effects of alcohol began kicking in. Individuals began getting louder as the music began increasing in tempo. Running back into the kitchen for a quick refill, Emily was suddenly distracted as a new face appeared before her.

"Hey, you're new around here right?" the slightly shorter woman asked as leaned against the counter Emily was currently standing near. "I only ask because Spencer tends to have the same sort of crowd when it comes to house parties and I think I would have noticed you".

Blushing a bit, Emily tucked a strand of hair away from her face flattered by obvious flirtation. "Yes I am. I'm Emily" she stated as she extended her hand.

"I'm Kate, a friend of Toby's from college" she replied shaking Emily's hand. "Do you want to grab some fresh air on the balcony? Spencer has an amazing view plus it's a bit quieter".

Turing back for a second, Emily glanced at her new group of friends before she turned back around. "Sure why not. I haven't seen Spencer's view since I got here".

XXXXXXX

Navigating her way through the hordes of people as she entered the apartment, Paige was a little overwhelmed by the turnout in her friends place; berating herself for not knowing better. When Spencer Hastings says small gathering, her definition of small tends to be significantly different from everyone else's. Looking around the living room to spot any indication of her friends, she was only met with complete strangers.

Just as she was about to give up and make her way towards the kitchen, she soon felt a familiar arm around her shoulders and turned to finally see a friendly face. "Hey there stranger. You finally stopped working to enjoy life a bit huh?" Shana asked as she gave the auburn girl a hug.

"Look at you out on a Friday night" Paige heard just as she broke the hug. Turning to face her brother she heard, "Does your boss know?"

Letting out a gentle laugh, Paige knew she deserved that. "Har har har. Aren't you the comedian" she said as she gave her brother a hug. "I'm actually on call tonight".

"Are you serious? P, you need learn to relax and actually enjoy yourself" Kyle responded concerned.

"Awwww and be more like you?" Paige replied with a cocky grin. "Shana, it's always pleasure seeing you". Just as Paige gave Kyle a quick tap on his back, she noticed Toby narrowing in on her; making her smile even wider. "Toby! I am so sorry I'm so late! With quarter end –"

"Don't even start the work talk" Toby interrupted as he gave Paige a hug. "You're here now, that's what matters"

With a smile slowly creeping onto her lips, she simply replied "Yes I am, and _you_ are officially becoming a manager!"

After a quick conversation with the guest of honor, Paige made her way around the rest of the crowd surrounding her as she said her 'hello-s'. Feeling the room temperature increased due to the amount of people throughout the apartment, Paige combed back her hair in frustration. Letting out a deep breath, Paige looked around hoping all windows and doors were open just as felt a cool breeze behind her come from the balcony. Turning around to face the crisp air head-on, she caught the movement of the curtains coming from balcony causing her eyes to involuntarily shift towards them. _That's_ when it happened. That's when Paige's eyes drifted toward the large warm brown eyes that had haunted her dreams for 9 years.

Emily was in the middle of listening to Kate talk about her trip to Cancun and how much she and her friends partied, when she began feeling that familiar sensation of shivers crawl through her. Lightly scrunching her eyebrows in confusion, Emily glanced over the balcony then back to Kate thinking the breeze was to blame; she hadn't felt that way since high school. Beginning to sense the intensity of that certain feeling, Emily lightly cleared her throat before turning toward the party; having to do a double take before she caught the gaze of the woman who had become a ghost from her for past.

Completely frozen in place, the sense of shock could be felt like radiation rays. Paige didn't know what to do. All she was able to do was take in how beautiful the brunette still looked before her; the beauty who was still able to take her breath away in a simple white t-shirt, skinny jeans and black heels. The only difference Paige could see was Emily had highlights in her hair and looked more toned, if that that was even possible.

Suddenly feeling insecurity elude through her; Paige couldn't help but allow her mind drift to everything Emily might still think was completely revolting about her. In a matter of seconds her mind drifted to how she looked, if she had a suitable job or if she was even worth anything to the brunette. Slipping her hands in her slim black pants to calm herself down, Paige mentally thought about her black cowl neck shirt along with her grey slim suit blazer and matching infinity scarf and if it looked decent on her; not realizing the amount of stares coming her way.

Finally letting out the deep breath she had been holding, Paige cleared her throat as she took her first step in Emily's direction still holding the brunette's gaze. Feeling her throat constrict and her heart pounding faster, Paige was suddenly broken out of her trance just a voice managed to disrupt her thought.

"McCullers, you seem to always know how to make an entrance no matter where you go" the tall brunette asked as she leaned in toward the brown eye beauty. "And do I know how well you can make an entrance".

Swallowing at the directedness of the flirtation before her, Paige wasn't in the right state of mind to be reciprocating anything tonight. Simply replying "what can I say, it just comes naturally". Paige naively thought the brunette would walk away, but found herself being dragged to the dance area where the rest of the party seem to be.

Paige's body and mind were not working collectively. While her mind was purely focusing on Emily, Paige felt as though her body was a dead weight; moving in the direction it was being pulled. When hours passed, it seemed like merely minutes of dancing before Paige's phone began vibrating breaking her out of her party mode. Stepping aside to the closest room, Paige simply checked her email without answering and sighed in frustration.

"Please tell me that's not work" Toby asked as he handed Paige another beer.

Downing half the beer as he spoke, Paige was only able to reply "India is calling".

"Paige, you seriously need to move on from this team. I know you're doing well but you have no time for anything" Toby responded.

"It's the promotion period. You know this. Everyone's running around with their head up their boss' asses hoping for that raise. The effects trickle down to the little people" Paige stated as she finished the rest of her beer. "Just give me a few days, I can promise you it'll ease from there. Tell the girls I say bye but I will definitely see then in A.C ok? And I'll see you at work."

"Be safe Paige" Toby replied as he proceeded to give her a hug.

Watching from afar, Emily observed Toby saying good-bye to Paige as the auburn girl proceeded to make her way out of the apartment without a second glance back at her. Thinking Paige had already forgotten she was there, Emily felt her breath hitch when Paige turned around to focus on her as she turned the doorknob. Feeling the intensity of the girl's gaze once again, Emily felt her chest fall when Paige finally turned away to exit the apartment. _She left…again_.

Tucking back a strand of hair behind her ear, Emily felt a surge of panic crawl through her since she laid eyes on Paige McCullers. Completely zoning out from the smaller girl talking to her, Emily could feel the grip she was currently displaying on the handrail of the balcony tightened as a series of curse words flew through her mind; _fuck_. Emily parted her lips as her mind crept over the auburn girl's body at how amazing she looked. Taking in the girl's longer and darker hair, Emily could easily see the maturity in the girl's face. There were so many questions to be answered; especially why she left so abruptly from school.

XXXXXXX

Finding a free parking in front of a random house a few blocks away from Spencer's party, Paige turned off her Audi Q7 but remained in the SUV. With her hands griping the wheel, Paige's grasp tightened as she began drifting off in a daze. _What just happened? Why is this happening?_ She thought to herself. _I did the right thing, I left. That was supposed to be the end of it._ It was crazy to know this absurd mixture of emotions she was feeling was caused by one woman. _How can she still do this to me after so long?_

Emily was considerably more beautiful then she remembered. Closing her eyes, she could see the brunette as if she was right in front of her. Her dark brunette hair had grown out making the messy curls around her only radiate the glow she naturally had. Her light brown almond shaped eyes piercing through her as though they could read every shred of emotion she had for her. Her lips, her neck, her body, everything about her were perfect.

Taking in a deep breath, Paige opened her eyes. She had nowhere to run this time. Her family was still the same. The disgrace and shame she would bring upon the family over a woman they would never accept. Paige never fully understood why a difference in religion made her family react the way the way they do.

Shaking her head, Paige didn't know what she was thinking. Clearing her throat, Paige turned back on the ignition pulling out of the parking area. _Friends. We could be friends…right_? …_shit._


	7. Chapter 7

**_Amalia/shanti/Callie_** – glad to be back! There's definitely more to come, just hope your patient with me. Amalia, Paige doesn't do anything crazy for work; she just works in Finance along with Toby but on a different team. I would say she's a Portfolio Analyst if you want to put a name to it.

**_Darkredeyes_** – I'm so glad I could make you smile! When I saw your comment, you made me smile. I'm a huge fan of "Forbidden Kiss" and "What do You Mean I Married You". Hope I don't disappoint with this update.

**_Barbaraq/laly_** – Hope you like this chapter :D I can tell you they are both older and wiser, but sometimes when it comes to choosing between following your heart and something that you've grown up with…it's a bit more difficult to just drop the latter. Plus…why can't you have both?

**_Lia/grisel_** – well said!

**_shadedgrey15_** – thank you!

**_Efy/Guest_** – Paige just needs sometime especially since now Emily is back in the picture. Of course she follows her heart but it's all about the journey that makes it worth it

**_Kristen_** – You really know how to leave someone absolutely speechless. Thank you for that. One of my favorite quotes is "It's the wanting that keeps us alive" from the movie Dangerous Beauty. I find wanting is very similar to foreplay depending on how it's depicted. I can assure you there will definitely be some foreplay between Paige and Emily.

**_annie_** – I'm so glad I'm able to describe those feelings in my writing…that was my primary goal. It's one thing to have it in your mind…but it's completely different to try to actually write it out.

**_sammy_** – understand the title of the story now :D Sometimes people get so scared of what they're feeling they don't know what to do besides run away from them. But since Paige tried that already, let's see how she deals with doing the opposite.

_**Agnes**_ - sorry! I normally post after work. Since the holiday season is approaching traffic is a bit crazy on my end. Hope I don't disappoint with the update!

On a side note, I want to send out my warmest wishes to everyone who is celebrating Hanukkah a wonderful holiday season!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or any of its characters**

XXXXXXX

Even with swarms of people surrounding her, Paige's eyes always found her. And when they found her, Paige observed every detail of the brunette as though she had to retell the engagement at a later time. She watched as the Emily warily leaned against the front of the tall building, studying the distraught look Emily was currently wearing. Holding her cell phone to her left ear, Paige folded her right arm around her abdomen; knowing she was focusing more on the dark hair brunette rather than the call she knew her boss would ask a follow-up on. Emily looked scared; she looked uneasy, she looked exhausted.

Clenching her jaw, Paige's eyes brows furrowed when she observed Emily sliding down the concrete fence to take a seat on the frigid floor. The bronzed girl had pulled her knees towards her chest as she brought her hands to her forehead rubbing it as though she was reliving a dramatic moment.

After meeting up with Spencer earlier that week, Paige not only found out how Emily made her way to Spencer's balcony that night but also knew the brunette would be out today to take part of her CPA exam. Looking up at the 111 Livingston Street building in downtown Brooklyn Emily just came out of, Paige knew it was notorious for holding solemn exams. It didn't take much research for her to know which building exams were being conducted in; she only hoped she could get a chance to finally talk with the girl.

Smiling a little to herself, Paige saw the frustration on Emily's face and knew she was always one to be hard on herself after every exam she took back in high school. Paige tried refocusing her attention back on the conference call she was on long enough to end it with some decency. Even with her back turned, Paige's thoughts were focused on Emily.

"Frank, thank you for the update with the Real Estate forecast. I'm not going to be able to make the 5pm meeting later today. Can you send me materials so I could look it over this weekend and send you back a follow up?" Paige found herself saying as the call ended. "Great, talk to you then"

Unbuttoning a few of her top buttons, Paige cleared her throat as she made her way across the street. She left Midwood for the sole purpose of getting away from the same feelings coursing through her, but now with a mere glance she didn't think twice about leaving work early and dodging traffic to be near the person causing those feelings. The closer Paige walked towards the brunette, the more she began realizing Emily was crying. Parting her lips as a tear fell from Emily's eyes, Paige took a seat quietly next her without saying a word.

It was no surprised Emily's head shot up as she was startled by the sudden proximity she found herself to a stranger. Not wanting Emily to feel uncomfortable with her staring, Paige looked forward to prevent any eye contact. Then finally, Paige heard her voice she's been longing for in 5 years.

"Shit" Emily managed to mumble out as she wiped away her tears and hugged herself.

The familiarity of being struck with sudden silence coursed through Paige as she tried forcing herself to say something, to say anything. But the minute she turned her head slightly and caught a glimpse of the same brown eyes she found herself dreaming of, Paige couldn't say anything. Thankfully, she didn't have to be the first one to speak.

"You're beginning to have this tendency of just leaving without saying bye to people" Emily quietly said breaking the silence. "Or maybe you just talk to people you care about. But I have to admit…it hurts a bit"

Paige cleared her throat as she heard Emily reveal a small amount of hurt with the silence around her. "You were pretty deep in conversation with Kate. I didn't want to intrude where it looked like I didn't belong"

Emily raised an eyebrow as she couldn't help but smile at the familiar sensation that poured through her when she heard Paige's voice. "Intruding? That was one of your strong suits. When did that ever stop you?"

Smiling, Paige didn't realize how much she missed the quick banter the two used to share back in high school. In all honesty, Paige didn't mind talking about the party; but she wanted to know how the brunette has been. She wanted to know the details for her life. She wanted to know everything and anything. But she had to start somewhere. "When did you get back from Boston?"

"About a week ago" Emily answered. "I didn't realize how much I was going to miss New York. How about you? When did you get back from Ithaca?"

Surprised Emily knew about her whereabouts, Paige quietly responded "I came back about a year ago. I didn't know you knew I went there".

"Well Kayla, Hallie, Sandra and all the rest seemed to keep in constant contact with you. It was bound to happen where one of them said you were going to Cornell. I didn't realize you didn't want me to know" Emily desolately responded.

Paige's heart dropped as she heard Emily's statement. "I wasn't hiding that from anyone. I just didn't think it would be a topic of discussion"

"Ms. Ivy League? It was a given we were going to find out where you were headed. But speaking of knowing, how did you know I went to Boston?" Emily asked suspiciously.

Feeling as though she was caught snooping where she didn't belong, Paige tried her best to diverge the answer. "Well Kayla, Hallie, Sandra and all the rest were in constant contact with you. It was bound to happen." As both girls smiled at Paige's response, Paige continued. "How did the exam go?"

Emily felt all the anxiety she was feeling since this morning rush back. "I don't know" she whispered.

Paige watched as the expression from Emily's face quickly shifted to worrisome realizing that was probably the last thing she wanted to talk about. After a few seconds of silence passed, Paige could hear the grumbling of Emily's stomach as she tried hugging it quiet.

"Listen, there's this really good Thai Food place a few blocks away from here. I haven't eaten anything since this morning and I am absolutely starving. Would…would you like to join me?" Paige asked as she stuttered out the last part ensuring she still didn't make eye contact.

Knowing full well Paige was trying to be polite; Emily gathered her strength and stood up. "I'm actually going to grab something from a local deli and be on my way".

"Please, Em" Paige pleaded as she finally looked up in those warm dark brown eyes. "They have the most amazing Pad Thai and you'll be doing me the favor since I'm always eating by myself during a work day."

Emily's eyes widen as she heard her nickname come through the girl's lips; feeling the tingling she once missed shock through her as looked back into the girl's large doe eyes. Watching as Paige stood up, Emily's eyes roamed over Paige's figure as she couldn't stop herself from appreciating how amazing the girl looked. "Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

Brushing off her pants, Paige looked back at the building across the street acknowledging her comment. "Nothing I can't do this weekend. It's Friday. It's gorgeous outside. Why not make the most of it? I rather grab something to eat then have another client meeting"

Finally holding each other's gaze, Emily swallowed as she looked into the same dark brown eyes that walked away from her a few years ago. She wanted to know the reason behind the girl's disappearance. But she also wanted to feel like she did back in high school, the way Paige was able to make her feel. "Fine. Lead the way".

Watching Paige move in front of her, Emily followed the auburn girl as she began walking toward the street corner. The proximity of finally being near Paige was driving her wild; especially with the calm the girl gave her. She could easily feel the tension surround them as it once did, just like the night they finally talked at park; Emily had to admit she liked reveling in that sensation. Deciding to break the silence, Emily asked, "Isn't it Spencer's birthday next weekend?"

"Are you going to that?" Paige quickly asked in shock.

"I was thinking about it. I mean I haven't been to Atlantic City since I've been in Boston my whole adulthood so far. I figured it would be a nice change. How about you?" Emily casually responded already knowing the answer.

Paige couldn't hold back her smile as she realized Emily was coming with them this weekend. Just one look at the girl, and a whole new set of emotions could course through her. "I'm actually one of the drivers heading down there. Toby and Caleb are of course the others. How have you never been to A.C? It's the breakout place when your 21 if you can't do Vegas"

"The breakout place?" Emily responded with a hint of sarcasm. "When I was 21 my breakout place was bar hopping by BU. I'm guessing you did Vegas?"

"Yeah, my girlfriend at the time kind of surprised me with it" Paige responded.

Feeling a lump in her throat at the mention of another girl, Emily's eyes diverted to the buildings across the street trying to hide the sudden pinge of jealousy. "That is one hell of a girlfriend. I think the most surprising thing I ever did for a girlfriend was surprise her in her apartment"

Clenching her jaw at the sudden image of Emily surprising a girl behind closed doors, Paige forced herself to stare straight ahead. "I think any girl would truly appreciate that".

XXXXXXX

As they approached the hidden gem, Emily noticed there was no name out front and suddenly became curious of how Paige came across this place. "How did you find this place?"

"Randomly actually. I was just walking down here after a conference and the blue lights caught my attention at first. I figured I'd try it out. Good thing I did" Paige responded as she opened to the door to let Emily in. Following the waiter to their seats in the courtyard, Paige asked, "Have you ever had Thai?"

"Really bad Thai" Emily answered as she placed in a table napkin in her lap. "So let's pretend I never had Thai before. I officially give you permission to do all the ordering."

"Really? Alright, I'm going to have to do some serious ordering to prove this is probably the most amazing things you'll probably ever eat". Making eye contact with the waiter, Paige waited till he came near to begin placing their order. "Hey, can we start off with (2) Thai Iced Teas?" Paige asked as she waited for the waiter to finish writing. "We'll have a small plate of Fried Calamari, a plate of fresh Thai Summer Rolls and a plate of chicken Gai Of Nuur Satay? For our meals I would like Chicken Pad See Yue for the lady and I would like Koong Kra Prow. That will be all for now, thanks"

Emily's eye brow rose as she heard the order and couldn't help herself. "I'm sorry, are we eating for hibernation right now?"

Without holding back her laugh. "You need to be impressed" Paige responded as she held Emily's gaze. "I can't impress you by just giving you one thing to try. I know you hate mushrooms and I know you don't eat beef so I tried ordering around that-"

"You remember that?" Emily quickly asked before Paige was able to finish her thought.

"I have a pretty good memory. Just like I remembered this happens to be one of your favorite songs" Paige replied as One Republic 'Secrets' began playing in the background. Picking up the Thai Iced Tea just sent to their table, Paige mentally scolded herself for actually saying those two things out loud. "Cheers, to you finishing your exam" Paige motioned as Emily followed her lead.

"And to seeing old faces" Emily included. She felt amazed at how the woman before her remembered the little things about her. In high school, the Paige she knew would have probably gotten her everything with mushrooms and beef. But the girl she was looking at was nowhere close to that same person.

Watching Paige look down in embarrassment, Emily knew the auburn girl was feeling a bit flustered. As soon as Emily heard Paige admit to remembering anything about her, she wanted to just scream at the girl. She wanted to know why she just left. Why she didn't try contacting her. Why she could make her feel like complete shit one minute and amazing the next. Brushing the thoughts away, Emily picked up her glass and took a sip of the Thai Iced Tea; tasting the sudden flavor of coconut milk and tamarind hitting her palates causing her head to slightly pull back. "Wow, well that's different".

"Good different or bad different?" Paige asked as she placed her glass down.

"Really good different. I might have to trust your judgment when it comes to drinks" Emily responded taking another sip.

XXXXXXX

For a Friday night, Joya's service went rather quickly and smoothly; swiftly dishing out the orders placed. It was merely minutes before the appetizers came out followed by the entrees. Everything was up to par by Paige's standard as she enjoyed every bit of the tasty Thai cuisine just dished out; the company was liked even more.

Feeling Paige's heated gaze upon her, Emily knew she had to give the woman credit for her taste in cuisine. Wiping her lips, Emily placed her napkin on the table as she braced back holding her stomach. "Ok, you win. That was absolutely amazing"

"Told you" Paige replied with the smirk Emily' hadn't seen in years. Taking the check from the waiter, Paige noticed Emily reaching into her purse for her wallet. "No no, don't even think about it. This is my treat for your test"

"I don't think so" Emily replied taking out $40. "Please, just take it"

"No. I told you I was starving and you'd be doing me a favor" Paige replied handing the waiter her credit card.

"Then do _me_ a favor and take the money" Emily quickly spat back.

"Em, it's just dinner. It wasn't even that expensive" Paige responded.

Emily's eyes began tensing up as she ignored her gesture. "Then I'll just leave this as tip"

"I already included tip" Paige replied as a smirk appeared on her lips knowing Emily was getting a bit aggravated.

"Can you just take the money?" Emily asked more sternly.

"Geez, can't even buy you dinner huh? How about you buy desert?" Paige asked.

Emily sat back at the compromise Paige put on the table. "You're still hungry?"

"No not at all, but I know I will be in a few" Paige stated with a smile.

Surprised at the gesture, Emily nodded in agreement wanting to spend more time with the girl. "You have time to just walk?"

"I do. If you're up for it the Brooklyn Promenade is absolutely gorgeous at night. It basically another hidden gem of New York. They have a pretty nice Ice Cream truck around the corner too" Paige replied as she signed the check. Watching the semi-doubt in Emily's eyes, Paige sat back waiting for an answer.

Paige knew she was pushing it further than she should, but it was just a walk. She was older now, more mature and experienced. The kid she was back in high school no longer exists. Paige didn't deny every emotion she felt for the brunette before was still there. She couldn't help her eyes wondering over Emily's entire body or the goose bumps she got just by hearing her voice.

"You changed you know" Emily stated before giving her answer.

Paige quietly admitted "I was a complete dick back in high school".

Taking a deep breath, Emily nodded as she held Paige's gaze. "You were. And I'd love to check out the Promenade"

XXXXXXX

Exiting the restaurant, the two encountered the perfect walking weather. With the area nearly dark, the pair began strolling down the sidewalks of Brooklyn as though it was meant for just them. Unsure of what to say to one another, they both fell into a comfortable silence as a sense of warmth flushed through them. As they approached the water, Paige felt the crisp in the air as she flinched at the sudden contact. Taking off her suit jacket, she gently wrapped Emily in it, startling her by her touch.

"Thank you" Emily whispered as she grazed her fingers reaching for the jacket.

The instant sense of shudder crawled through both of them making Paige swallow as she couldn't find it in her to spit out 'you're welcome'. She closely examined Emily's reaction as they entered the promenade watching as a small gasp left her lips. She watched as Emily observed the majestic Brooklyn Bridge radiating to the left as the Manhattan skyline lit up in the background. Smiling to herself, Paige couldn't take her eyes off of her.

"Why did you leave Midwood?" Emily asked focusing on the scenery before her as she snuggled more into Paige's jacket.

Paige snapped out of her trance as she turned her head to face the bridge. She knew Emily was dying to ask her that question all night. "I thought you already knew"

"And I'm asking you" Emily asked she turned around trying to find the answer within the large deep brown eyes she had been longing for. "Did you leave because of me?" she whispered trying to force Paige to look at her.

Sliding her hands into her pockets, Paige closed her eyes as she took in a deep breath. She knew Emily was looking right at her, so decided to walk closer to the water. "I got into a fight with Bess, Em. Not exactly something I want to have a reputation for"

"But you rather have a reputation for being Ms. Casanova?" Emily asked. "Why did you fight her?" Emily watched as Paige focused on everything but her. "I could have handled her alone" she finally whispered.

"She pinned you down against the lockers. This is Bess we're talking about. She wasn't just going to stop there. Especially with you looking the way you did that night" Paige furiously responded realizing what she let out.

Emily's eyes widen. "How did I look?" she whispered.

Paige remembered in detail what Emily wore that night. She could close her eyes and tell you inch by inch. "You looked the way –" Paige started as she struggled to come up with the answer. Combing back her hair with her hand, she continued, "Someone like Bess would want to…get with" Paige carefully responded. "When I saw-"

"Then why did you leave?" Emily asked more persistent. "Bess came after me and you just left. You didn't even wait to see the outcome. You didn't even wait to see if I got to the principal's office okay. You just left me." When Emily didn't hear a response, she took in a deep breath to calm herself down. "You knew Bess was getting kicked out of school; you would have been praised and probably gotten even more girls to come after you. So why did you leave?" Emily watched as Paige looked into the distance still trying to look at anything but her. "I didn't want you to leave" Emily whispered as silence took over. "I didn't even get to thank you for that day"

Nearing the end of the walkway, Paige slowly sat down near the fence at the corner edge. "Do you really think I wanted praise for what I did?" she asked staring up to finally look at Emily. "I fought my best friend…I didn't even know what I was fighting her for. It's just…when I saw Bess corner you the way she did, I never felt as much rage before then I did in that moment. She had no right to touch you way she did. But at the same time, I shouldn't have gone after her the way _I_ did. She was the goalie on my team and I got her kicked off".

Emily could hear the sorrow in the girl's voice. Watching Paige carefully, Emily sat down next to her. "She was trying to force herself on me right there in the hallway" Emily finally admitted, earning a surprised look from Paige. "She wasn't just pinning me down. She had already crept her hands into my dress before you came. You saved me that night."

Balling her hands into fists, Paige tried her best to contain her anger knowing the girl was safe now. "You never have to thank me for that night" Paige began, feeling irritated for leaving Emily in such a state. "I left because of my own conscious, it was nothing you did. If I knew…she had squirmed her way under your-"

"You'd what? …Stay?" Emily asked as she interrupted the girl. The look on Paige told Emily everything. A part of her felt Paige was only being half honest with her, but she understood. Sitting down next to her, she felt the auburn girl move over slightly closer to her for a bit of warmth. They were sitting so close to each other, Emily could smell Paige's citrus scent surround her as though they were back in high school. "Thank you" Emily whispered as she looked Paige straight in the eye. She watched as Paige's eyes drifted to her lips. Instantly licking her bottom lip, she wanted to just kiss her. But Paige of course did the complete opposite.

Looking back forward, Paige cleared her throat. "How did you get down here?" she quietly asked as she focused on the globe statue straight in front of them.

Emily clenched her jaw before responding, "I took the train".

"I parked a few blocks down from here. I'll give you a ride home" Paige offered.

"It's really ok, I'm just going to hop on the train and-" Emily began before Paige cut her off.

"You're not taking the train by yourself" Paige steadily said.

Emily nodded her head as a smirk appeared across her lips. "And _that_ hasn't changed." Emily stood up as she brushed her pants before looking back down at Paige. "There are other people taking the train at this hour"

Biting her bottom lip, Paige slowly stood up as she found herself merely inches away from Emily. Staring at her, all she was able to get out was "Please".

The lump in her throat forced Emily to swallow as she took a step back. "Paige, it's only 9. It's perfectly safe. You could stop being overprotective. I've been on my own practically my whole life"

Forcing to constrain her own selfishness, Paige slowly nodded as she forced herself to agree. "Would you least let me walk you to the train station?"

"Fine" Emily agreed as a smile crept across her lips. As the duo began exiting the park, Emily felt the need to change the subject. "So Atlantic City next weekend huh?" she asked as they walked toward the train station.

"Yeah, it should be pretty fun. A night out just dancing and drinking, it should be pretty chill. Weekends like these we really need. You're going to meet us by Caleb's apartment right?" Paige asked.

"I will be there" Emily responded with a smile.

As Emily began peeling off Paige's jacket when they approached the train station, Paige stopped her. "Please, keep it till you get home. It's not like this is the last time I will be seeing you" she stated with a smirk.

"Well we never know when it comes to you. Thank you" Emily replied as she leered at Paige with a sultry smile.

"I promise you. It won't be the last time" Paige whispered.

"It better not. Have a good night" Emily replied with a smile.

Swallowing the lump that formed in her throat, Paige seemed to have lost all cognitive thoughts as she held Emily's gaze. "Have a good night".

Paige watched as Emily descended down the train station stairs, reprimanding herself for being so dumbfounded around the girl. Taking in a deep breath, Paige cleared her throat. _I can do this._


	8. Chapter 8

**_Area/Guest2_** – Hahaha, I completely agree! I need readers to feel that frustration both Paige and Emily feel…it'll make what happens next all the more worth it.

**_Peu/Ale/Casey_** – Why thank you. Hope you enjoy the next chapter! Let me know what you think!

**_Darkredeyes_** – Hahaha, I hope you're not too mad with the next update…but hope you enjoy it!

**_Alex_** – Hey right back! Thank you for that! Let me know what you think of the next chapter.

**_Guest1_** – I love how you can already assume what may happen. We'll just have to wait to see if it turns out to be right.

**_LastHase_** – You'll see why she cockblocks herself in this chapter

**_shadedgrey15/Trinity Dower_** – Thank you! Hope I don't disappoint with the next chapter!

On a side note, I hope everyone who celebrated Christmas yesterday had a wonderful holiday and I want to send out my warmest wishes for everyone celebrating today a Happy Kwanzaa.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or any of its characters**

XXXXXXX

Wearing a black cutout tank top paired with black skinny jeans and a beige faux leather jacket, Paige was finally satisfied with how she looked as she glanced in the mirror for the sixth time. Fixing her hair one last time to make sure there were no flyaways, she quickly descended down the stairs as she grabbed her duffle bag excited to start her weekend in Atlantic City. As she started the engine of her Audi Q7, Paige was hit with a flustered feeling. She would be spending the weekend with Emily. Maybe not alone, but she knew there would be moments where they would be within the same proximity of each other. Paige took in a deep breath before finally pulling out of her parking spot. This couldn't be another rehash of high school, she had to make sure of it. First thing was first; she needed to pick up Angela.

XXXXXXX

As Paige pulled up in front of Caleb's apartment building, everyone was already waiting outside for the late arrivals to finally reach.

"Finally! You would think with your job timing would actually be a priority" Hanna stated as she went in to give Paige a hug upon her exiting the vehicle.

"Sorry, it was my fault. I couldn't help but want some alone time with the way she was looking today" Angela said in Paige's defense as she gave Hanna a quick kiss.

The sudden reveal quickly brought a flush to Paige's cheeks as she dipped her head a little. Going in for a hug with Aria, Paige immediately spotted Emily over the petite woman's right shoulder. Realizing Emily's gaze was focused on the woman she brought, Paige had to mentally calm herself down before walking over to greet Emily. _Friends, they were going to be just friends._

As Paige leaned in to give Emily a kiss on the cheek, she felt both her body as well as Emily's tense at the instant contact of her lips. Allowing her lips to linger a second longer than it should, Paige finally spoke up. "Hey". Watching from the corner of her eyes as Angela approached them, Paige turned around to slide her arm around the woman's waist before introducing them. "Em, this is Angela, Angela this is Emily. We actually went to High School together for a bit".

"Wait, what? You guys went to High School together? You never told us this!" Aria screamed out. "What a small world!"

"It was for about 3 years, right before I transferred out" Paige responded as she glanced over at Emily.

Despite wanting to steer her glance away from Paige's beau, Emily simply could not. She took in the woman's flawless creamy complexion, her oceanic eyes as well as her long dark brown hair which flowed effortlessly down her face to show off her high cheek bones. Emily could feel the sense of jealousy growing in the pit of her stomach. _This woman was perfect. There was no way I could even compete with her._ Suddenly startled out of her gaze, Emily heard a familiar voice say, "Oh please do tell. What kind of person was Paige in High School?" Hanna asked.

"I don't think that's a fair question to ask" Paige interrupted as she glanced at Emily.

With a smile crawling across her face, Emily simply replied, "I think we're going to have to save that story for another day…when we have a bit more time".

"Yes, we're already late! Who's driving with whom?" Toby asked as he began loading his car with his own luggage. "We have three vehicles, so that's more than enough room"

"I'll go with you guys" Emily quickly answered as she began placing her luggage into Toby's small Honda Civic. Emily was not in the mood to be anywhere near Paige in that moment. Even though it's been 5 years since she had to deal other women in Paige's life, she didn't want to have to deal with it now and sure as hell didn't feel like having to deal with the sudden feeling of being uncomfortable at the sight of Paige with her current girlfriend. Feeling Paige's enduring gaze on her, Emily avoided looking up with fear Paige might see how emotional she suddenly became.

Watching Emily swiftly move towards the white car, Paige began chastising herself for once again making Emily feel uncomfortable_. I should have brought up Angela at the promenade._ Clearing her throat, she spoke up. "Alright, so Kyle and Shana can grab a ride with me".

"I'll go with Hanna and Caleb" Aria finally concluded.

"Alright! Let's get out of here!" Caleb shouted as he entered the driver's seat to his Infinity QX60.

With Paige helping Kyle and Shana with their luggage as she placed it in her own vehicle, she couldn't help but steal glances at Emily as she noticed the girl began shutting her out. She always knew Emily absolutely hated the way she treated women back in High School, but she figured Emily would at least give her a chance to defend herself now. That was officially Paige's goal. She knew she could never be with Emily, but that shouldn't stop her from at least being her friend and showing her she does care. Closing the trunk of her car, Paige put on her aviator glasses and jumped in the driver's seat as they were on their weekend getaway.

XXXXXXX

Making their way into the lobby of the Resorts hotel, Spencer and Hanna quickly joined the line to check the group in as the rest gathered their luggage in the parking lot; not wanting to waste any time. After about two hours of driving, the only thing on everyone's mind was eating and drinking; getting anxious by every passing minute. They all wanted to make the most of this weekend. With work taking over majority of their lives, having time to travel was never a priority for any of them.

Given there are 10 people all together, Spencer had reserved two attached premiere rooms with each room having two queen size beds. Neither room contained a pull out couch however she did manage to grab a rollaway bed for the last pair to sleep. The rooms were booked merely for the purpose of sleeping; everyone knew it wasn't going to be the most spacious living arrangement.

As the gang opened the first room, Spencer made her way towards the large windows to unravel the curtains before dropping her bag on the nearest couch. "Alright you guys, I don't know about you but I'm starving. Let's just change and grab some dinner"

"We do as the birthday girl wishes. Let's make the most of this weekend" Toby agreed as he gave Spencer a kiss from behind.

"Yes! Let's change. I'm all sweaty just by sitting" Hanna stated as she started going through her own luggage.

Taking that as the lead, the girls and guys unconsciously split up between the two rooms to change with Paige going along with the guys. It took the gang about an hour before everyone was fully ready. Knowing they were not going to come back to their rooms after dinner, everyone dressed to impress in their sexiest dancing outfits. It was no surprise that the men, including Paige, finished before the girls.

Paige knew exactly what she wanted to wear since she found out Emily was coming along with them; dressed in a deep v-neck vest tank that was low cut to show off her perfectly toned abdomen, she paired it off with her favorite ripped jeans and messy hair. As they waited in the lobby for the rest of the girls, they soon realized it was completely worth the wait as the girls all came down wearing fitted short dresses each enhancing their own assets. As Paige leaned in to give Angela a kiss, her eyes drifted towards the last girl to make her entrance.

Emily slowly pulled down her dark purple halter dress which had kept riding up her since she put it on. Constantly feeling insecure about how she looked, it was no surprise Emily was the last one downstairs. As she reached the lobby, she instantly felt Paige's gaze upon her even though her arms were around another woman. Deciding to meet her stare, Emily found Paige giving her a thorough assessment as she leisurely drifted her gaze down her body and slowly back up until they found themselves staring in each other's large brown eyes.

With a small smirk crawling on Emily's lips, she instantly felt beautiful. Biting her bottom lip, it was only fair Emily paid forward Paige's silent compliment as she found her own eyes lingering down Paige's body to her toned stomach and long legs. Breaking away her gaze, Emily found that she may have been intruding on a moment between Paige and her girlfriend as she watched Angela graze her fingers across Paige's abdomen and whisper something in her ear making Emily clenched her jaw.

Looking away from the happy couple, Emily made her way near the rest of the group. She couldn't help herself from glaring over at the auburn's girlfriend every now and then. Even when they were dressing back in the hotel room, Emily couldn't help but feel the sense of envy take over as she knew Angela was wearing that dress for Paige. The ocean eye brunette had impeccable taste in clothing. Everything she wore had done her body justice. There was no reason someone like Paige couldn't grab someone as gorgeous as Angela.

"God we're some sexy biyatches" Hanna exclaimed as she put Emily in a semi-head lock breaking the girl out of her trance. "Now let's grab something to eat!"

XXXXXX

The gang made their way towards Gallagher's Steakhouse which thankfully was located within the hotel. Grabbing a circular table, everyone sat down in the seat closest to them. Paige was thanking her lucky stars Emily wasn't anywhere near her or within direct sight from her knowing she couldn't simply stop staring at her. Dinner gave her a chance to collect herself and focus on her actual girlfriend.

Due the inclination of being hungry, the group managed to inhale their dinner without skipping a beat. Eating at a steakhouse such as Gallagher's would typically take a party as large as theirs to finish their dinner in at least an hour and a half. However, granted their situation, the gang managed to finish their meals in less than an hour as they finally filled their stomachs with actual food rather than granola bars and bags of chips.

"So I was doing a bit of research and I think Providence is one of the best clubs we could hit up on the strip" Hanna stated as she removed the dinner napkin from her lap.

"Agree" Angelia replied as she wiped her lips. "A few of my girls came down here a few weekends ago and said the DJ was pretty awesome".

Kissing her girlfriend on the side of her head, Paige nodded in agreement. "Why don't we just take one car if we're going down there? I think it's about 10 minutes. I think we could risk our personal space to save some gas".

"Let's do it. We can take my SUV since it's largest" Caleb replied.

As everyone made their way outside the resort, Paige and Angela ended up being one of the last people to exit. Walking behind everyone Paige realized it gave her a better view of Emily from behind without risking anyone else noticing her. Enjoying the vision from behind, Paige closed her eyes in frustration realizing how intrusive she was acting. Pulling Angela into a hug, Paige had to force herself from looking at Emily as an object of affection.

Making their way to the SUV, Caleb opened the driver's side of the door and took his seat. "It's up do you guys now" he smoothly stated.

"Yeah Paige, how would you like us to proceed?" Hanna asked rhetorically.

"Goodness you guys. Have you never piled into a SUV before? Spence, you and Toby sit up front. Kyle, Hanna, myself and Emily will sit in the back. Shana will sit on top of Kyle, Angela will sit on me and Aria you have your pick between Emily and Hanna. Ok? Let's go" Paige instructed.

With everyone taking their seats as instructed, Paige found her arm brushing against Emily's arm as fate would have it they happened to be sitting near each other. Clinching her jaw, Angela closed the door locking everyone into their perspective positions. Reveling in the feel of Emily's arm, Paige couldn't help but allow her mind to wonder how the rest of Emily feels. The more she thought about it, the tighter her grip became around Angela's waist making the raven hair beauty think she was turning Paige on. Leaning her head back against Paige, Angela began whispering sweet nothings into her ears. Emily took instant notice of two without having to face them as she became uncomfortable. Clearing her throat loud enough for the two to break from their intimate session, she soon heard Paige whisper "sorry".

What was supposed to be 10 minutes, Emily and Paige felt as though they were the vehicle for hours only having the tension between the two constantly increase. Approaching the entrance to the Tropicana Resort, Paige quickly opened the door as she practically fell out with Angela on top of her; earning them a surprise look from everyone else in the vehicle.

"I figured we could get a free space upstairs as you park" Paige smoothly suggested as she looked at Caleb.

"Yeah sure. Because we didn't reserve bottle service already" Caleb replied as he gave Paige a confused look.

Ignoring Caleb's statement, everyone made their way up to where Providence was located earning looks from basically everyone they passed on their way. As Paige place her arm around Angela, she couldn't help but feel her rage increasing every time she spotted someone who looked in Emily's direction. It was no secret the woman was absolutely stunning. But it slowly thawed at Paige knowing she couldn't do anything to steer some of those glances away.

Upon entering the second level of the resort area, the group immediately heard the DJ blasting the latest dance hits before they even entered the two level venue. Passing through the red velvet curtain, everyone stopped as they took in the atmosphere around them as the crowd before them were going wild with energy. LED lights penetrated throughout the entire area as the music vibrated through the floors sending a feel of sensuality through any one in the vicinity. At 11:30pm the place was already packed with young adults ready for the prowl. Instantly heading towards their assigned table, everyone was ecstatic to see their bottle of Cîroc and Black Label were already waiting for them. Hanna was the first to grab the bottle of Cîroc pouring shots for the birthday girl.

Everyone was enjoying themselves as the DJ continued playing some of the best dance music of the year; everyone besides Paige. As much as she tried distracting herself, Paige couldn't help but keep an eye on Emily. She was aware of everything Emily was doing. Who she was sitting near while she was drinking. Who was making her laugh. How often someone tried to flirt with her. How her eyes lit up when her favorite song came on. Paige was simply entranced by every movement the woman made around her. Standing aside with Kyle as they watched Shana and Angela dance seductively on the dance floor, Paige soon found herself being dragged into the crowd by her girlfriend wanting to dance with her.

Twirling her a little, Paige felt as Angela braced her back against her as the raven hair beauty grinded against her on the dance floor. With all the alcohol Paige consumed, the feel of the woman in front of her began driving her further and further to the edge. Closing her eyes, Paige tightened her grip around Angela as she began placing kisses down her neck. Paige found her hands wondering up and down Angela's side as Angela placed her own hands on Paige's thigh as she began whining down on her girlfriend. As Paige opened her eyes, she found her gaze set on the woman who has become her undoing.

Once Paige had stepped foot onto the dance floor, Emily watched as the pair began dancing seductively; feeling her chest drop at such a sight. When Paige opened her eyes and looked at her, Emily held Paige's gaze and didn't show any sign of amusement. While she found herself dancing with a stranger, she didn't think to be seductive in the least; seduction just protruded through woman's pores.

Emily honestly didn't know what she was doing to Paige by simply standing near her. Paige could feel the muscles in her cheeks clench as she saw the woman Emily was dancing with place her arms around the brunette. Paige wanted to cut in and shove the blonde aside. As though her anger sent out a signal, Paige soon found Hanna running over to Emily as she pointed to the table. Following the direction she pointing, Paige found Spencer passed out as she laid on Toby.

"Hey, I think it's time we head out of here" Paige whispered in Angela's ears. Glancing in the direction Paige was looking, Angela didn't hesitate to agree as they made their way out of the venue.

The group managed to gather within minutes as Caleb was the first to leave to grab the car. As they made their way out of the resort, they all found themselves facing a thunderstorm before them. Thankfully Kyle and Toby had jackets the girls' could use as a cover from the rain. Hanna and Shana huddled under one as Aria took Spencer and huddled near her. Paige instantly realized Emily was missing from the crowd and didn't hesitate to run back as she gave Kyle a heads up.

As Paige entered back into the venue, she immediately spotted Emily being cornered in the back of the venue by the same woman she was dancing with earlier. Knowing the look on Emily's face wasn't one of pleasure; Paige walked right over but quickly came to a halt. Watching the sleazy woman try to maneuver her hands up the brunette's thigh, Paige could only picture Bess doing the same to her back in high school. Feeling rage curse through her, Paige didn't need to wait long before she watched as Emily grabbed and twisted the woman's wrist bringing the shifty blonde to her knees.

"Is there a problem here?" Paige asked with a smile as she watched as Emily's face suddenly became apologetic; letting go of the intrusive stranger.

"No, Vicky was just telling me bye" Emily stated as she walked passed the blonde.

"Good" Paige responded as she kept her glance on the blonde.

With Emily maneuvering her way out of the crowd, Paige found herself laying her hand on the small of the girl's back to help guide their way out of the club. The instant Paige's fingers made contact with Emily's back, the exchange sent shivers through both women's body as they instinctively stood closer together. Paige found her hand sliding from the small of Emily's back to and around the brunette's waist as they began brushing their hips with every step they made.

The sensation of being engulfed with the smell of lavender and vanilla as she once did a few years ago filled Paige's senses. Enjoying the feel of their proximity, neither girl wanted to leave. The music was inviting and the atmosphere gave them their own sense of covering.

Continuing to push her way out, Emily found herself getting hooked onto a bystander as she felt her body being dragged in the opposite direction. With Paige's arm securely around her waist, Emily felt Paige's other hand grip her other side to prevent her from being pulled any further. The sudden movement turned Emily around forcing her to face Paige as she found her hands move up towards the girl's chest and grip onto the auburn's girl vest. Emily could feel Paige's arms securely around her, forcing their bodies to be molded together. In that moment, neither girl could move. All they were able to do was stand there as they stared into each other's eyes; relinquishing in the feel of the other's body heat. Emily felt Paige's breathing become heavy, forcing her eyes to drift down to Paige's parted lips. _She has a girlfriend_.

Taking a step back to collect herself, Emily drifted her eyes back up to meet Paige's. Tightening her jaw, Emily took in a deep breath before reaching out to grab Paige's right hand and pull her outside the venue. Realizing that was a bad move, Emily could feel Paige slowly intertwining her fingers with her own as she was terrified to turn around and get lost in the auburn girl's deep brown eyes again. With the sudden sound of thunder, both girls managed to break out of their stupor. Noticing the SUV was parked a few feet away, Emily and Paige looked at each other knowing they had to make a run for it through the rain.

By time they got to the car, both girls were drenched from head to toe. Angela jumped out of the car allowing Emily to jump in followed by Paige and then Angela. Not holding back their laughter ignited by the rain, both girls looked at each other at how wet they suddenly were. Combing her hair to the side, Paige forced herself looking out the window whereas Emily couldn't help herself from leisurely shifting her gaze at the droplets of water dripping from Paige's neck down her chest to between her breasts. Letting out a low gasp, Paige turned around making eye contact with Emily to see if she was okay. Furrowing her eyebrows to ask if she was, all Emily was able to do in that moment was smile and nod; forcing her attention back to the front.

XXXXXXX

The burgundy SUV managed to arrive at the hotel a lot faster than it left; allowing all the passengers to rush out and back to their rooms. Given that it was already 4am, everyone was exhausted from the day's events. As though they discussed the sleeping arrangements beforehand, Toby carried Spencer over to one of the queen size beds as Hanna and Caleb took the next free bed. Kyle and Shana began setting the sheets on the rollaway bed leaving the next two queen size beds empty for the rest of the girls to sleep.

While drying herself off, Emily began feeling a small pulse radiate in her ears as she watched Angela crawl into one of beds indicating Paige would be lying right next to her. Drifting her eyes to Paige as she exited the bathroom dressed in a simple white tank top and sweats, Emily caught the glance she threw over at her.

"You okay?" Paige asked as she sat down taking off her socks.

"Yeah, of course" Emily replied letting out a sigh. "Just…can't wait to sleep. You know".

Nodding in agreement, Paige responded, "Tell me about it". Lifting her legs up and under the covers, Paige cut off the lights on her end before lying down. "Good night you guys".

"Good night" Aria replied as she drifted off to sleep.

"Good night" Emily whispered.

Forcing her back face Paige and Angela, Emily closed her eyes. Unfortunately, after doing so, the image of the couple appeared in her mind as she relived the moment they were on the dance floor. Pouting in frustration, Emily found herself turning around to face the couple in spite of her struggle. Just as she predicted, she watched Angela place her head on Paige's chest as Paige wrapped her arms around the girl protectively. Everyone in the room drifted off to sleep in mere minutes. However, Emily found herself staring up at the ceiling as she tried holding back her tears trying to figure out how it was possible one woman could affect her so. _Of course she has a girlfriend._


	9. Chapter 9

**_Okay…to start off I swear to you guys I am a huge Paily shipper and this is a Paily fanfic. With that, please know they will end up together. I promise you! But timing is everything. _**

**_That being said, if you take a step back…it kind of makes sense at least one of the girls has a girlfriend. It has been 5 years and both girls are insanely attractive. AND on top of that…technically the last chapter was only the 2_****_nd_****_ time Paige and Emily have hung out with each other since high school. If Paige knew Emily was going to be back in the picture before she got with Angela…I'm sure she wouldn't have. _**

**_Now, I'm pretty hesitant with posting this chapter…especially since it seemed a lot of people were a bit aggravated with just the mention of Angela in the last chapter. But again…Paily fanfic! I get the feels too. I promise to redeem myself when they do get together. In the meantime, please be patient and gentle with me. I have a feeling I'm going to need it at the end of this chapter. _**

**_shadedgrey15 – Thank you so much. I really…really needed that! _**

**_On a side note…HAPPY NEW YEARS!_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or any of its characters**

XXXXXXX

6:43pm Emily noted on her SUV's clock. "Ok, I can do this" she said to herself looking into the rare view mirror. Wiping the corner of her mouth lightly with her finger to remove any extra gloss, Emily took one last look at her hair before stepping outside her dark grey Cadillac SRX. As she closed the door behind her, Emily quickly glanced over at the parking sign to make sure her SUV was not going to be towed by time she came back; that would the worse especially if she needed a quick getaway.

Slightly clearing her throat, Emily pulled up the sides of her long plum strapless sash silhouette gown up to prevent it from dragging before she began walking toward the venue. The closer she got, the heavier her breathing became. _Why am I so nervous? This is not even about me._

For the past few weeks, all Shana, Hanna and Aria could talk about was this party; what they were going to wear, how beautiful the venue was, where it was located and how elegant the atmosphere was going to be. Brushing a few strands of hair behind her ear, Emily began mentally berating herself for agreeing to come out tonight. This was Paige and Kyle's parent's 30th Anniversary party; she never even met them. _Why was I even invited? _

Closing her eyes in frustration, Emily took in a deep breath. This wasn't about her. This was about supporting her two friends in a time of need. Kyle and Paige worked non-stop to put this party together for their parent's; knowing how much frustration and rage resonated through them due to their parent's ignorance to their personal lives, it was still their parent's.

Just as she finished her thought, Bridgewaters came into view before her. A stunning 7 floor brick building that lit up beautifully. A smile crept on Emily's lips. She had to admit to herself the place was absolutely gorgeous, she felt honored to be amongst all other invitees. As she stepped towards the door, Emily was suddenly bombarded with photographers. Feeling someone pull her hand up and around their arm, the sudden action took her by surprise. Looking to her right, she saw it was Kate; instantly smiling at the familiar face.

"Hello beautiful" Kate said with a sly smile. "How is it possible you look more and more lovely every day?"

"If you continue with all that flirting, I'm not responsible for my actions." Emily responded with smile as they walked arm in arm through the large glass doors.

"Something is telling me I wouldn't mind that all" the slightly smaller girl responded with a flirtatious smirk.

XXXXXXX

As the long black limousine pulled up in front of Bridgewaters, everyone within the vehicle was absolutely stunned silent. Looking out the window, Angela began fixing her hair followed by her dress as Hanna and Aria began fixing their makeup in the reflection of tinted windows.

"Alright guys, let's make our grand entrance now" Spencer stated as a smile crawled across her lips. Within a matter of seconds, the door swung opened by one of the attendant's. Toby was the first to exit as he brought his hand out to help Spencer exit the limo followed by Shana. Trailing them was Caleb as he helped Hanna, Angela and Aria out.

Instantly being greeted by photographers, Spencer who was holding onto Toby whispered "wow, I feel like a model or something. It's crazy this is all for their parent's anniversary".

From afar, Paige and Kyle saw their friends enter the venue as the group made their way towards them. Instantly becoming delighted, greetings coursed through the gang as Paige quickly took notice Emily was not among them.

"Look at you two" Shana stated before hooking her arm around Kyle as she took in the man's 3-piece Ralph Lauren navy blue suit with a light blue button down and navy blue tie. "Thank you for the limousine" she continued giving Kyle a quick kiss. "It was absolutely a wonderful surprise".

Paige trying not to look frustrated had to acknowledge her confusion. "Did you guys forget to pick up Emily or something?" Putting on one of her fake smiles as she held Angela, she heard, "She was actually one of the first places we went to, but she already left. I sent her a quick text. She should be here anytime." Angela said dragging the auburn girl inside. "Show us around please". Paige combed her hand through her hair to hide her irritation before responding "but of course".

XXXXXXX

Finally entering the venue, Emily was stunned silent as she looked before at the perfect Victorian setting. All around them were hand-painted vault ceilings, polished wood-paneled walls, magnificent chandeliers and carved friezes. There were balconies, columned archways and rich brocade drapery alongside the walkway to the main ballroom. Emily was absolutely speechless. As they approached the 70,000 square feet banquet, Emily could hear the orchestra playing all around as she spotted them assembled on the top balconies.

Kate couldn't help but feel amused at how stunned Emily looked. Not wanting to disturb her train of thought, she reached for the brunette's shawl and lightly peeled it off revealing her low cut back plum gown. Located on the second-floor balcony upon their entrance, Emily's eyes immediately focused on the ground floor. The whole banquet had to be at least 30 feet high. Looking over the entire scene, she could easily the dazzling Austrian crystal chandeliers and shimmering wall sconces highlight table settings and flower arrangements. There was a glow to it that just oozed romance which was only enhanced by the floor to ceiling windows that brought in the city surroundings. As she stood amazed, she didn't notice Paige who was right below taking an immediate notice upon her entrance; breathless at her own view.

A surge of anger came across Paige once she saw Kate take her shawl, but she brushed it off. Walking in a daze towards the all marble staircase, Angela took notice of Paige's lack of contribution to the conversation and sudden disappearance to the group. Following the auburn's gaze, she quickly noticed Emily and Kate walking down the staircase. Angela couldn't help but think to herself why Paige was suddenly struck speechless by the sight of Emily. Shaking her head and taking another sip of her champagne, she quickly shrugged it away and continued on with the conversation.

Walking closer toward the stunning brunette, Paige was abruptly brought out of her trance by the sound of her parents calling her over to meet a few friends of the family. Breaking her daze, Paige took one last look at Emily and turned back toward her parents. As she walked away, Emily took notice of the auburn's retrieval. With her gaze lingering on the girl, Emily took in the slim English Laundry black plaid vested suit, instantly making her mind drift back to their Halloween dance in high school. It was a similar slim fitted style that managed to show off the girl's generous physic and the golden tie in accordance with room. Taking in deep breath, she focused her attention back forward and onto the table before her with all her friends; welcoming them all with a hug or kiss.

As the introductions continued, Emily couldn't help take notice of the quick glances Paige kept throwing her away. Emily instantly felt the familiar feeling of tension the two shared with each of Paige's glances; it was ridiculous how fast it came with just one look. Noticing the lights dimming and the music quieting down, Emily took her seat as the ceremony began.

"Good Evening. I would like to give a warm word of welcome to everyone tonight as we celebrate my parents, Nick and Aliza's 30th wedding anniversary." Kyle began, "As most of you know, and for those who don't, my name is Kyle McCullers; the eldest child of the happy married couple. I'm thankful you all were able to join us to share this exceptional evening with us. For those of you who were able to extend their best wishes but aren't able to join us, I thank you as well and will make sure I we have an extra drink on your behalf; as for tonight is all about celebrating. I hope everyone follows that familiar phrase 'dance like no-one is watching' because tonight is going to be one of those nights! Please, raise your glasses. Let's capture some magical moments, let's create happy memories and let's surround ourselves with laughter as we celebrate this happy couple's journey. Most of all, have fun and thank you for joining us!"

A roar of applauses went through the room as Kyle sat down. Right on cue, a swarm of waiters and waitresses dressed in all white came out; one to every two tables. As though they all shared the same thought, they all began with the same outer person and worked their way around the table taking orders. The floor was filled with guests, well over 450.

There were 4 courses. Each came at the same time and ended at the same time waiting for everyone to finish. Emily looked on like an art monologue on how people sophisticatedly ate and sat; she tried her best to copy them as much as possible. Kyle and Paige both sat up front with their parents in the front of the room; but if she didn't know any better, she could still feel the glances Paige was throwing her way. As the dishes came out, the 50 piece orchestra above in the front balcony played low dinner music for everyone to enjoy yet have small conversations.

Even with her group of friends having a conversation of their own, Emily couldn't take her eyes off the center piece before her. It was a large thin see-thru glass cylinder filled with water and a vine of flowers in it with a float candle above. Four small but tall wine glasses were on each side of the cylinder all having candles inside of them. Between each of the four wine glasses, there were four sphere glasses with candles in them as well. And between each of the wine glasses and sphere glasses had smaller rectangular glasses which had candles within them. It was simply magnificent.

As dinner began winding down, the lights began dimming even more drawing attention to the dance floor. Tapping her wine glass, Emily noticed Paige slowly getting up and proceed toward the dance floor. As the crowd winded down on their dinner conversations, Paige proceeded.

"Good evening everyone. Hope you all enjoyed the dinner menu this evening. I know I enjoyed that lamb. Please let me use this time to reintroduce myself for those of you who may not know. My name is Paige McCullers. I am the youngest child of both Nick and Aliza. As we move in to the dancing part of this evening, I would love to ask my parents to meet both me and my brother on the dance floor. I would also ask for both Angela and Shana to meet us there as well. If anyone else would like join, please feel more then welcome to do so. Thank you".

Watching Paige address the party guests reminded Emily why she felt so attracted Paige beyond the physical qualities. Paige was confident and charming; she oozed attractiveness. Once she heard Paige's request, Emily's eyes darted to Angela as she got up and glided to the dance floor towards Paige. Feeling instantly jealous of the raven hair beauty, Emily licked her lips and diverted her eyes only to see Kate taking it as an opportunity to move a seat closer to her.

"Do you know what's going on?" Emily asked confused.

"It's the Waltz." Kate whispered. "It's customary to open the dance floor this way. Normally the Cross Step Waltz follows after. Then it's typical dancing after that".

"Do you know how to dance this?" Emily continued without taking her eyes off of the way Paige intertwined her hands with Angela's.

"Waltz yes. Not the Cross Step Waltz. I didn't even think Paige or Kyle know how to dance that" Kate said laughing to herself.

Within seconds the music started. 'Handel: Largo' the orchestra began playing. Emily knew this song pretty well since she always used it as a soothing background when studying in high school. She watched as everyone positioned themselves in a straight line at first, leaders in one and followers in the other. They all bowed and went into dancing positions as they gently began gliding across the floor. Within seconds of the first glide, a few other couples joined the McCullers, making the whole dance appear angelic.

"Let's go" Emily said with a smile to Kate.

"You know how to dance this?" Kate responded in amazement.

"Yeah, I took ballroom dance back in high school. I know a thing or two, but I wasn't that good. Never thought I needed it" Emily responded standing. She was more than ready to dance; mainly because she felt as though she need to prove something to Paige. Emily never looked more eager than she did now.

Positioning themselves on the dance floor, Emily and Kate soon fell in line with the rest of the dancers gliding along. Kyle, Shana, Paige and Angela all took quick noticed and were pleased at how well they worked together, everyone but Paige. Paige couldn't take her eyes off the dancing pair. She couldn't help but stare at the location Kate's hand rested on Emily's mid-back. Emily looked blissful as she enjoyed herself, more than Paige expected.

After the song ended, a new one started. Emily wasn't too familiar, as were some of the other couples. She believed it was 'Serenade to Spring' by Secret Garden but couldn't bet on it. Both she and Kate found their seats once the song began allowing the other couples to dance. Shana and Angela were both behind them, jumping on Emily at how graceful she looked out there. As they sat down, Emily took notice both Paige and Kyle went to the bar to gather a few drinks as she observed only the married couples stayed on the dance floor.

Heading towards the rest of the group, it became clear Kyle and Paige had rum and coke or sprite and vodka in their hands for everyone. Paige struggled to avoid all eye contact with Emily; she was scared once she gazed at the brunette up close she wouldn't be able to look away. Sitting on far side from Emily, she shared Angela's seat as Kyle took Shana's seat so she sat on top of him. Having a few laughs, the waltz finished and regular party music began. Everyone ran to the dance floor in light of Kyle's speech earlier.

XXXXXXX

The party was a hit. The young and the old, family and friends were all enjoying themselves. Walking around to make sure everyone was relishing themselves, Paige took notice of Emily walking toward the bar. She also couldn't help take notice every that guy and girl that was around her, married or single, were all staring right at her. Fixing her collar, Paige made her way over to bar, pretending as though she didn't see Emily. Asking for her favorite Vodka Red Bull, Paige saw Kate approaching the bar from her side and decided to turn around before Emily spotted the shorter girl.

"Hey, P! Amazing party! You're parents are truly lucky to have children like you and Kyle" Kate said blissfully. "I'll have red wine please" she asked the bartender.

Taking a sip of her drink, Paige nodded and replied, "Thank you Kate. Glad to know you're having a good time!"

"Thanks dude. Have you seen how amazing Emily looks? She looks absolutely stunning. Actually, you know what? I haven't seen her for a while. I want to ask her for a dance" Kate said as she looked out onto the dance floor.

"I haven't actually" Paige said turning more so her frame would be able to cover Emily. "Maybe she went out for some fresh air".

Paige could feel Emily's eyes on her back and could feel her move a bit closer to her; enough to feel the heat from her hands reach out as they lingered over her back. Shivers began igniting throughout Paige's body making her take another sip of her drink to hide the sudden pressure.

"That's probably true. I haven't checked outside". Kate stated as she picked up her red wine and turned to walk away, "Thanks P!"

Just as Paige was about to turn back around, she heard her girlfriend calling her from afar running up to them both.

"Hey guys! The music is simply awesome! Paige let's go dance" Angela said pulling Paige towards the dance floor. Paige gave a quick glance to Emily as she followed her cheerfully content girlfriend. Holding the girl's gaze, Emily took a sip of the whiskey ginger she had ordered. She heard the entire conversation the minute Kate walked by thinking to herself maybe Paige didn't see her. But the minute the auburn girl threw her a glance, she knew Paige lied to Kate about her location. _Why would she do that?_ Taking another sip of her drink as her eyes were glued on the couple, Emily simply tucked her hair behind her ears as she hesitantly walked away.

Hours seemed like merely seconds as Kyle made his way back up to the microphone announcing for everyone to their seats.

"Please, can everyone take you seats? I would like to begin with speeches at this point and, of course I will be going first. If anyone else would like to say something, just come over to the side and I will hand the microphone over. I don't want to speak for long tonight, but there are so many things I would love to say. First off, congratulations mom and dad. 15 years of doing anything is a long time, and 30 years of a happy married life is really quite remarkable. Most of us can remember looking back to where my parents began their relationship. You may even have the privilege of knowing them from the beginning knowing they had found their soul mates. This anniversary especially, is the perfect time to slowly embark through those memories they have made together. They are moments that brought them to where they are today and for moments that will be made tomorrow. Mom, our nature of mother-son relationship has changed as I have grown up. It has grown just as I have grown becoming more of a confidant. And dad, you are our rock; always keeping us grounded. You always inspire Paige and myself to move forward and continue to strive to be the best. I am more than thankful to have you both as parents. I love you both."

A roar of applause went through the crowd as Kyle handed over the mic to the next person in line.

Paige was right there as Kyle took a seat patting her on the back. "Way to take the spot light. How am I suppose to measure up to that?" Paige whispered over to Kyle.

"You're supposed to be the young one. You're always supposed to follow, you should never lead". Kyle responded mockingly.

Watching everyone make their speeches, Paige's eyes found its way to back to the brunette. Noticing Emily was seemingly captivated by every speech that was made, Paige went into her own trance; soon distracted by a familiar voice.

"Who's the hot brunette at your friends table?" the voice said.

Paige knew right away who the voice was referring too. Turing around, Paige soon became face to face with her cousin Joshua. In a struggled smirk she responded, "Well obviously she's one our friends".

"Man, she is hot. What's her background?" Joshua responded taking notice of her heritage.

"She's Spanish" Paige said turning back around.

"She would be so amazing to have for a night" Joshua began elbowing Paige as though it was funny.

"I swear. If those words ever make its way through your lips again about her, I will end you. She's our friend, not a whore Josh. What's the matter with you?" Paige stated angrily as she stared the blue-eye man down. Getting up, Paige kept her eyes on Josh before finally focusing on the microphone before you.

Emily took quick notice something was bothering Paige just by her facial expression. Brushing it aside, Emily just figured it was because of the speeches.

"Thank you to everyone who made a speech tonight. Kyle, you always know how make me look bad. As you all are well aware of, I'm not the best person to make speeches. In fact, it's very rare I actually say a good speech" Paige started off. Walking away from the stage, the audience soon found her walking over to the orchestra. "Mom, Dad, I want to want to congratulate you both on 30 years of marriage. If Kyle or I can ever find ourselves living just a fraction of the life you both share, we would be blissful. Now, instead of saying a speech, I decided to do something a bit different."

Gasping, the audience started talking amongst themselves as they watched Paige continue her way over to the orchestra. Emily's lips parted as she cocked an eyebrow when she saw Paige grab a guitar and placed the strap around her. Paige never seemed like the type to sing or play an instrument. Emily's eyebrow spoke for itself when curiosity took over. _She plays the guitar and sings?_

Fidgeting with the guitar strap on her shoulders, Paige timidly began playing. No one knew she played the guitar. "I'm 15 for a moment, caught in between 10 and 20 and I'm just dreaming counting the ways to where you are".

_Oh. My. Gawd_. Emily could feel her heart dip as she heard Paige's voice. She never expected her voice to sound so alluring. Forcing herself to look out to the crowd, Emily couldn't help smile as she witnessed everyone smiling along with her.

"I'm 22 for a moment and she feels better than ever and we're on fire making our way back from Mars. 15 there's still time for you time to buy and time to lose. 15, there's never a wish better than this when you only got a hundred years to live. I'm 33 for a moment still the man, but you see I'm a "they" a kid on the way, babe. A family on my mind".

The audience was silence…just for a split second. Swallowing hard, Paige thought she was awful, but the second the audience was on their feet with a roar of excitement and cheering, a wide smile came to her lips. Turning around in satisfaction, Paige whispered to orchestra, before making her way back to her parents giving them both a hug. No one could be more proud of their daughter in that moment. Emily could even see the effects the auburn girl had on Angela; clearly more turned on after the song. Being surprised by the brown eye girl seemed to a constant thing in Emily's life.

"I believe that was the last of the speeches." Paige stated as she made her way back on the dance floor. "The orchestra has one last song to play. Mom, dad, please walk to the dance floor. Couples, please follow" she continued as she handed the mike over to the MC.

Shana, Angela, Toby, Kate nor Emily could clearly see what was happening on the dance floor as everyone shifted around at the same time. After a few moments, Emily heard the orchestra playing, but couldn't one could make out the song just yet; playing random beats as they prepared for the song that was unexpectedly requested by Paige.

Sitting back against her seat, Emily saw a hand approach from her left. Noticing the very unique black cufflinks with the family's initials engraved, Emily knew immediately it was Paige. Merely with a hand gesture, Emily felt her chest dip once again. Looking back to the rest of the table, Angela wasn't to be seen and Kyle was already carrying Shana to the dance floor. Finally looking up in those deep chocolate eyes she's been yearning for all night, Emily took hold of Paige's hand as a sudden rush of nervousness went passed the both of them. Making their way to the dance floor, Emily began hearing a familiarity with the song, but still couldn't piece it together.

Wrapping her right arm around Emily's waist to guide her toward the dance floor, Paige's fingers lightly skimmed her way down the brunette's exposed skin as she finally found the perfect spot to position them on her mid-back. The mere touch of her hands on a part of the brunette's body that was rarely seen created an instant arousal between Emily's legs as she tightened her jaw to hide her sexual frustration.

Finally hearing the musical to the piece, Emily knew her intuition was correct as her lips parted. It was 'Secrets' by OneRepublic; the classical version which she never heard. Staring back at Paige with a surprise look, Paige still tried to avoid eye contact. That didn't stop her from gripping her waist a little tighter. Merging with the rest of the crowd, the two fitted perfectly with the scene.

Not saying a word, Paige took her bow as she held eye contact with Emily as she straightened up and watched as Emily did the same as she took her curtsey. As they approached each other's personal space, Paige found her eyes doing the talking as they silently slipped away into the song. Paige held her as though she'd lose her if she let go. After every twirl, her grip became tighter. Her hand on the brunette's back began getting lower and lower. Not letting go of the eye contact, their faces were merely centimeters apart. Neither cared who was looking or how they touched. Nothing mattered.

As the song came to an end, Paige bowed as did everyone else. Bending forward, she managed to whisper as she made eye contact with Emily, "you look absolutely breathtaking".

Emily could feel her breath get away from her. Not having time to respond, Angela soon interrupted, grabbing Paige's arm as she pulled her away.

"Come with me outside for a second" Angela whispered seductively.

Standing alone and shocked, Emily combed her hair back and walked toward her table picking up her purse, "I'm going to go outside for some fresh air, it's getting a little heated in here" she told the rest of the group.

"Let me accompany you" Kate said standing up.

"No please. It's quite alright. I'll only be a few minutes" Emily responded walking towards the staircase.

_She called me breathtaking, had my song played and danced with me, why?_ Combing her hair back once again in frustration, Emily found herself looking over the water at the Seaport. It was serene. No one was walking that late at night. The moon was lighting up the water as though it was the sun. Sitting down, Emily began hearing a bit laughter from behind her. Figuring it was some drunk people, she got up and was ready to walk back into the venue when she noticed something familiar in the voice.

XXXXXXX

"P, you were so good in there" Angela said in her seductive voice.

"Thank you" was all Paige could mumble out as she still felt the effects of the brunette's contact on her skin.

Sitting down on a bench somewhat out of obvious view, Angela's hand began wondering down Paige's midsection; slowing down near her inner thighs without Paige even realizing what was happening. "You really know how to turn someone on without even trying" Angela said as she began planting kisses on Paige's neck.

"Angela, we really need to go back in there" Paige began. "Kyle may need help."

"Do you really just want go back in there?" Angela said mockingly shifting her position on to her lap.

Instinctively placing her hands on the girl's bare thighs as her dress raised up, Paige hesitantly responded. "It's my parents. It's my family" Paige managed to breathe out before Angela skillfully slipped her hands between the auburn girl's pants zipper; dipping her fingers between the girl's wet folds as she couldn't help but begin penetrating her.

Paige's head flew back. The second her eyes landed on Emily tonight, the familiar feeling of that longing crawled between her legs; screaming to be relieved. Closing her eyes, Paige knew she should stop this; but she couldn't. Everything she felt was because of the brunette. But it was her girlfriend that was pleasuring her.

"You…are insanely wet" Angela whispered as she nibbled on Paige's ear. Dipping two of her fingers in again, she slowly pulled them out as she licked them; craving for a taste as Paige watched.

Frozen in her steps, Emily found what she was hearing. Watching Paige in so much pleasure drove Emily mad with jealousy. The way her head flew back, the way her lips parted; even just the knowing how wet her girlfriend was making her. Not wanting to see more than she should of, she walked away leaving the couple be as tears flooded her eyes.

Paige easily heard the footsteps next to her. Turning around just in time, she managed to see the brunette's hair disappear back into the bushes. Pushing Angela away, she got up zippering her pants, "we really can't do this here". Helping her up she continued, "We can do this later."

XXXXXXX

Wiping a few tears from her eyes, Emily walked back into the building. Spotting Kate and Shana at the bar she quickly walked over. "Hey you guys, I really need to be heading out. I have to wake up early tomorrow for a meeting with Glasgow" she said holding onto Shana.

"I hear you. I should be heading out soon too actually" Shana said giving her a hug.

"Get home safe and text one of us once you do ok?" Kate acknowledged also giving a hug.

As she said her good-bye, Emily spotted Paige and Angela walk in from the corner of her eyes. Not wanting to make eye contact, she shuffled to the opposite end noticing they were headed her way. Walking to toward the exit, Kyle and his parents were there greeting a few guests.

Paige noticed the increase of speed Emily took as she began walking to the exit. Trying to catch up, she also increased her speed but managed to bump into some guests creating obstacles; preventing her from getting to Emily.

"Mom Dad, I don't think you met Emily just yet; she went to high school with Paige and just so happened to be working with Spencer Hastings" Kyle said holding Emily's shoulders.

"Pleasure to meet you both Mr. and Mrs. McCullers. You raised two amazing children with great heads on their shoulders. And I'm sure that is because of both of you. And happy 30th anniversary! It was an honor to be invited to such an occasion" Emily cheerfully said as she withheld the irritation caused by their daughter.

"Pleasure to meet you too Emily. Are you headed out?" Aliza responded with a straight face.

"I am. I'm so sorry I couldn't stay for the end. I have to prepare for a meeting tomorrow morning. You know how enjoyable those can be" Emily said with a smile staring at Nick.

"You know I do. I hope you had fun. And you are more than welcome anytime to any family function" Nick said giving her a handshake.

Paige could see Emily talking to both her parents and frown came to her face. She knew immediately what her parents were thinking. She also knew Emily was trying to rush out of there and at the same time didn't want to be rude. Using that to her fullest advantage she apologized and excused herself from the guest she was talking to and made her way to her parents and Emily. Just as she approached, Emily descended once again to the crowd. Before she could follow, her dad took her by the shoulders.

"Emily Fields? Did you or Kyle invite her to this party?" he sternly asked.

"I did" Paige replied as she looked at her dad square in the eyes.

"Angela Meltzer is the perfect woman for this family. Don't you dare screw that up" Nick harshly stated.

"I need to say bye to my guest" Paige replied as her father saw how dark and furious her eyes were.

Making her approach outside, Paige could see Emily speed walking down the street. There was no way she could catch up at that point. _What was I thinking?_ _How would I have known Emily would be outside? Why does it matter at this point?_ Combing her hair back, Paige walked back into the party furious at herself for letting that happen. Letting a loud "fuck", Paige punched a nearby wall to calm down. After a few seconds, she swallowed as much courage as she could as she put on a friendly face for the sake of her family.

XXXXXXX

Emily sat in the front seat wiping the tears from her eyes. _Why is this getting me so upset? Why am I so angry? Why would she do that in public?_ Hitting the steering wheel, she had to get a grip. Paige wasn't her girlfriend. Paige never saw her that way. Starting the engine up, Emily took in a deep breath before driving off as the sound of own heart breaking vibrated throughout the car.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you to everyone who took the time to review and comment on the previous chapter! I didn't write it to be mean and I certainly didn't want the image of Paige to be shattered within a few seconds. Every chapter I wrote was done so carefully so I could describe the confusion the characters are facing. I didn't write the last chapter as though Paige decided to go out there to be with her girlfriend despite being in love with Emily. I wrote the last chapter in a way to show you that she was so captivated by her dance with Emily that she couldn't respond coherently to her girlfriend. When I wrote this story, I didn't want Paige to be perfect. I wanted her to be flawed like the rest of us. We all make mistakes. We're all confused at a certain point in our lives. Age doesn't discriminate when it comes to life lessons. We all see the turmoil Paige is going through. We all know what she's feeling is love but she doesn't understand that yet. She's scared, she's vulnerable, she's confused. **

**On a side note, my Paily heart is still breaking over Tuesday's episode. BUT, I want to give a quick shout out to Heather Hogan for her insanely awesome recap of the episode. It definitely helped ease the pain. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or any of its characters**

XXXXXXX

"I honestly think that is one of the best dishes of Ga Sate I've had in the city" Shana groaned as she wiped her lips before placing her dinner napkin on the table.

With quarter end finally coming to an end, everyone needed to take a break from reality just to relax a bit before heading back to work for yet another week. Shana decided to take the initiative and send out a mass text to group asking if they were up for some dinner and drinks to start off the weekend. Deciding on Saigon Market located in Union Square, Shana knew it was the safe choice since everyone was near that location. It was one of her favorite Vietnamese restaurants in the city and knew they would have quick service especially on a Friday night.

Reserving a circular table in the back, Paige began squirming realizing the position she was in as she sat near Angela and across from Emily. What her friends didn't know was after her family's party a few weeks ago; Paige finally came clean to Angela about her feeling towards her. It wasn't fair to either of them if Paige wasn't going to be honest. After her father brought up how perfect Angela would be for the family, it hit Paige like a ton of bricks of what she was doing; she was using Angela.

It was no secret Angela was attractive. She had long sleek dark hair to enhance her ocean blue eyes and was in top shape for all types of physical activity; much to Paige's pleasure. But if Paige wanted to be honest with herself, Angela wasn't the one she wanted to be with. Sure, they had fun together. She got along with her friends and family. But when it was just them two, their conversation was lacking depth. Paige knew that long before Emily came back into the picture.

Nevertheless, the feeling she had whenever Emily was around is what she wanted; it was exhilarating. That feeling of being unnerved by just a single glance from the woman, the feeling of freefalling if she was close to her or the way her body responded by a single a touch; that was all she hoped for. Paige knew she didn't deserve a woman like Emily. Emily deserved someone who could give her everything; someone who wouldn't have to think twice about it when introducing her to family or friends. Paige only hoped one day she can at least have a fraction of what she was feeling for Emily with someone else. Emily deserved the best of everything, and that wasn't her. As of right now, Paige had to do the best for herself; that meant letting go of Angela.

Paige remembered every detail that night. She could still feel her voice crackling as she finally said the words; earning a shock look from Angela. She could see the tears forming in the woman's eyes as she finally worked up the courage to look at her. The questions of what the oceanic beauty did wrong or why came up as expected, but Paige didn't even know how to answer her. All she was able to muster was _it's me_; it was because she wasn't giving herself completely to the raven hair beauty. They argued for hours that night. After about 4 hours, Paige left; but didn't want to leave the girl in such a state. But break-ups are never easy. The first sighting of each other after is even worse. And unfortunately, tonight was the first time they've seen each other since.

As her chest tightened, Paige focused on the floor to ceiling wall full of liquor; working up the courage to be the first one to speak. "How's everything going?" she simply asked; careful not to say it too loud for everyone else to hear.

"It's going well. Work's been keeping me busy" Angela politely answered. "Am I right to conclude the same for you?"

"Work has definitely been a challenge" Paige replied. "Are you…ok?" she asked hesitantly.

"As good as I can be" she answered looking at Paige. "Thank you for asking"

"Thank you for coming out tonight" Paige sincerely stated. "It really means a lot that you're still willing to hang out with my friends"

"Paige" Angela firmly stated as she turned slightly to grab Paige's stare. "This is still fresh for the both of us. Of course I'm still going to come out. But don't think it's not weird. And don't think it'll continue. I just need to ease myself out of it".

"Yeah, I know" Paige whispered as she turned her attention back to the wall of liquor.

Glancing up, Paige took notice of Emily focusing on everything and anything else beside her despite sitting right across from her. Paige knew she was to blame for that; to be at fault for why the brunette couldn't even look at her. She couldn't reprehend her. If anyone witnessed what the auburn girl did a few weeks ago, Paige was sure they couldn't look at her with a straight face either. Easily feeling uncomfortable, Paige couldn't help how restless she was becoming. She could hear the conversations around her, but couldn't focus on anything. Feeling the heat rise in her cheeks, Paige felt as though her heart was going to beat right out of her chest. Placing her napkin on table, Paige excused herself from the party in order to collect herself. As she wore a false smile exiting the restaurant, Paige only hoped no one would notice her behavior; she just needed a few minutes to breathe.

XXXXXXX

"What's going on?" Paige heard as she was taking in deep breaths outside against the corner of the restaurant.

Opening her eyes, Paige found herself looking directly into her brother's concerned ones. "I don't know. It just started getting a bit clustered in there".

"I can always tell when something is bothering you, you know" Kyle responded as he braced his back against the wall as well.

Paige stayed silent for a bit before finally responding. "I broke up with Angela, the night of mom and dad's anniversary".

Kyle slowly nodded. "Are you feeling clustered because Angela is in there…or is it because Emily is right across from you?" Kyle couldn't hold back his smile as he watched Paige stare at him in disbelief. "You don't honestly think I haven't seen the way you stare at her? The way you're always looking out for her? The way you dance with her?" Watching his sister look down mortified, he continued. "It's not wrong you know…what you're feeling".

"I don't know" Paige finally whimpered out.

"You do know!" Kyle firmly stated. "You don't know? You're just scared of mom and dad. You can't let that stop you"

"You don't understand" Paige retorted as she walked away from her brother.

"I don't understand? Look who you're talking too. Mom and dad still can't even look Shana in the eyes" Kyle responded as he raised his voice.

"You weren't there to watch mom break down every night when you started dating Shana. You weren't the one that went with dad for drive out's for months so he could vent about the situation. You weren't there when Aunt Alice called dad on his birthday cursing him out for being a horrible father and letting his family down. You weren't there when grams pulled me aside to say what a disgrace it is. _I_ was. I had to hear about everything. _I_ had to comfort them. _I_ had to look them all in the eyes just to see the emotions destroy them." Paige screamed out painfully. The two stood there in silence without saying anything for a few minutes before Paige finally spoke up. "Emily…is the reason why I left Midwood".

Completely shocked at the confession, Kyle turned around to face his sister as he needed to understand what she was feeling. "What happened?"

"Do you not see that girl in there?" Paige exclaimed as she ran her fingers through her hair. "I can't even put into words how beautiful she is. How smart she is, or how charming, honest and list goes on and on" she started. "I've wanted her from the moment I laid eyes her. I couldn't deny that. I tried so hard to push her away. To date Hallie. To date anyone but her. Then after one night of finally having an actual conversation with her, those feelings came back all over again. Bess…was such an asshole. She didn't even appreciate what she had and I just, I don't know…I just got mad".

"Which is when dad got involved and you used the fact that a fight is still a fight as an excuse despite you defending someone who really needed help. You knew dad was going take you out of there." Kyle stated as he tried comprehending the situation.

"I can't fall for her Kyle" Paige said heartbrokenly.

Watching tears form in his little sister's eyes, Kyle quietly stated "you already have Paige" as he hugged his younger sister.

XXXXXXX

As the small 1998 white Honda civic pulled directly in front of Saigon Market, Toby exited the driver's seat as he looked toward his friends. Fitting at most 5 people within the sedan, everyone knew with some intense maneuvering they would be able to squeeze everyone in. Given Toby was driving, that left Paige, Kyle, Shana, Emily, Spencer, Angela and Kate to defend themselves. As Kyle open the right side passenger door, Angela's head raised from her blackberry with a sudden surprise.

"Guys, Mike just texted me, he needs some help with packing since his flight is only in a few hours" she said looking for her metro card. The rest of the gang knew Angela would never pass up an opportunity to go out for a drink unless it was an emergency.

"Aw come on Angela, not even one drink?" Shana asked as Angela kissed her good bye.

"I can't sweetie" Angela frowned. "You know I'd love to go with you guys"

Paige knew Mike's flight was until tomorrow morning. She also knew Mike was done with majority of his packing and had Aria's help if he needed any extra hands. Staring at Angela as she said her goodbye's to the rest of the group, Paige could tell Angela didn't want to spend any extra time with her if it didn't call for it. Not to show any negative emotions towards each other, Angela came to hug Paige goodnight last. No one could tell the difference they were over; especially Emily.

As Paige watched Angela walk towards the train station, everyone's attention went back to the car.

"Shot gun!" Spencer screamed out running towards the front seat.

It was understandable Spencer was going to take the front passenger's seat given it was her fiancé's car. Paige knew she didn't want to sit in the middle so she went in first. Kate followed then Kyle. Shana of course sat on top of Kyle, leaving Emily standing outside of what to do.

Always being paranoid with time, Toby was getting a bit frustrated sitting up front as the rest of the group took their time figuring out how they would enter the vehicle. "Come on! We need to go!"

Emily knew she was going to have to sit on top of Paige since she was closest to the other door and berated herself for not trying to go in first. Opening the other passenger door, Emily avoided all eye-contact with Paige as she cleared her throat. Ever since she witnessed Paige being pleasured by her girlfriend, Emily just wanted to stay as far away from the auburn girl as possible; even though the act was between two lovers. Without saying anything, Emily slid in uncomfortably on top of Paige as she witnessed the auburn girl brace back to give her more room. Struggling to not touch the brunette, Paige closed the back door allowing Toby to glide off into the night.

Paige couldn't help smell the lavender and vanilla scent in Emily's hair; it was simply incredible. The fact that the beauty was sitting right on top of her, Paige could feel Emily fidgeting to stay forward rather than have her body snuggled within her frame. Tightening her jaw, it didn't matter if Emily was just sitting on her knees; the contact was causing Paige to become more roused than she expected. As Emily continued shifting in her seat, the sudden pothole in the road made Emily involuntarily fall back; sinking further into Paige's form. Parting her lips, Emily instantly felt the heat radiating between the girl's legs. Thrilled to know what she was able to do without even doing anything, Emily mentally scolded herself as she reveled in feeling. It was just a few weeks ago she saw the auburn girl get finger fucked right in front of her. _What doesn't make this girl wet?_

XXXXXXX

Being in the city on a Saturday night, traffic on 5th avenue was a given; bumper to bumper all the way from Astor street to 59th street. Getting impatient, Toby turned into a 'Bus Only' lane. Driving at the speed he would normally, he couldn't help but laugh at the other bystanders still sitting in traffic.

"Ha! Friggen idiots don't know how to drive. Get out of the city! No need to block everyone!" Toby screamed out. As he turned his head slightly to the left to glance at another car he passed, Toby didn't realize how fast the bus ahead of him was slowing down. Right at the last minute, he managed to catch a glimpse of the large vehicle; hammering down the breaks as it forced everyone to instantly fall forward.

The sudden stop did not move Paige much because of her seat belt. With a brash reflex, her left hand went securely under Emily's jacket and around her waist to hold her back so she wouldn't move forward as the auburn girl's right hand went up to hold the driver's headrest as an extra security. Emily was nestled perfectly in Paige's lap; her head settled right below Paige's neck as she could feel her heart pounding as fast as she was breathing, but was petrified of moving.

"What the hell is fucking wrong with you Toby? Do you think you're a God damn sport's driver? Do you not see the other cars around you?" Kate screamed out.

Toby turned around "I'm so sorry. I didn't notice the bus. Is everyone ok?" He said in a panic. Looking over at Shana, he quickly took notice of the small amount of blood dripping from her head due to the impact of the headrest. Kyle didn't seem to realize until he noticed Toby's reaction. Kate pulled out a napkin for her pocket to give to him to hold against the small cut.

Kyle was furious; everyone knew it because of his silence. Shana touched his thigh giving him the signal she was ok. "Guys, I'm ok. It's just a minor bruise. Toby, let's get back on the road and get us there in one piece, please" Shana managed to reassure everyone.

Toby did just that. Still a little fragile, he looked both ways before yielding into the rest of traffic.

Paige's arm was still securely around Emily even after all the uproar. Refusing to remove her arm away from the brunette, Paige held on tighter indicating she had no intention of taking it away. Thinking to herself Emily might fight it off; she soon felt the brunette's silky hand grabbing hold of her own hand as she held it in place. Paige could feel the girl breathing heavy against her chest. Swallowing a bit, Paige couldn't help but revel in the feel of Emily's right arm now resting on her right leg as it created more of a security for the brunette to sit in. Placing her own hand on top of Emily's, Paige leisurely intertwined their fingers as she securely held it in place against her knee.

Despite her wishful thinking, Emily had to admit she always felt safe with Paige around. She knew regardless of the fact that they had this weird relationship; the girl would protect her no matter what.

As the car got back in line with the rest of traffic, Paige could feel Emily trembling below her; she needed to make sure the beauty wasn't harmed. "Are you ok?" Paige whispered in a low voice, soft enough so no one else could hear her. Closing her eyes, Emily basked in the feel of Paige's lips lightly grazing her ear at the question. Nodding against her chest, Emily felt as though her muscles melted beneath her.

Tightening her grip just a bit more, Paige never wanted to let go of the girl; neither girl did.

XXXXXXX

After 35 minutes of driving around, Toby was finally able to find a parking 2 blocks away from the venue, ecstatic he managed to find one so close. As everyone made their way out the car, Paige didn't want to release Emily. Her hold over the brunette remained longer than it should have, however Emily's hold on her lingered as well. Unfortunately, when Spencer closed her door in the front seat, the sound resonated through the car breaking both Paige and Emily out of their trance. Finally stepping out, neither girl dared to look at each other scared the other would just shove aside the feelings radiating through them; they wanted to hold onto that warmth that managed to engulf them for as long as possible. Falling in line with the rest of the group, the pair soon found themselves in the middle of the crowd trying to get into venue as well.

230 fifth was truly a great lounge to just lay back and enjoy the evening. With a gorgeous view of the entire city plus an exceptional up close view of the Empire State Building, the gang took a seat on the rooftop just enjoying the feel of finally relaxing. Scolding herself for the incident that just occurred, Paige couldn't deny that her entire body was still pulsating with adrenaline with how turned on she was. Making sure she was at an acceptable distance away from Emily, it didn't keep Paige from stealing glances in her direction; quickly taking note of how close Kate was leaning into Emily. It was more than she should be. Paige wasn't oblivious; she knew Kate had her eye on Emily. The question was did Emily share that attraction.

Downing the Corona she was currently babysitting, Paige asked the waitress for something a bit stronger. "Can I have a Jameson on the rocks?"

With the help of good whiskey, the night managed to fly by for Paige. Unfortunately, she spent majority of her time watching Emily from a far. She didn't like the way Kate was looking at her and she sure as hell didn't like what Emily was wearing. Paige didn't even think it was appropriate to wear to work. Slowly dragging her eyes from the brunettes nude heels, up her long legs to the short gold stripe skirt, up to her black drape blouse, they finally landed on the woman's gorgeous warm brown eyes which happened to be looking right back at her in that moment. Clearing her throat, Paige looked away as she placed her glass down and turned around.

"You know if I didn't know any better, I would think you were trying radiate laser beams from your eyes and direct them Emily's clothes" she heard Kyle rhetorically joke.

"Shut up" Paige said passive aggressively.

"You're doing one hell of a job trying to ignore the woman you know" Kyle responded with a smile as he took a sip of his beer and lean against the bar.

Paige signaled the bartender for another glass of whiskey as she said "I'm just trying to keep my distance right now".

"It looks like you also want Kate to keep hers as well" Kyle stated smugly.

"Look at the way the girl is leaning in. Emily looks like she could barely breathe" Paige responded angrily, balling her fists.

"Paige, do you want her?" Kyle asked again as he blocked the brunette's view from Paige.

Paige could feel her eyes fill with tears. Of course she wanted her. But it's never that simple. As Paige took a sip from her drink she soon saw Spencer run over from the stairwell from the corner of her eyes.

"Guys! Guess what? They're doing karaoke downstairs! We should totally check it out" Spencer exclaimed as she dragged Toby by the arm as she took notice of Paige's eyebrows raise. "What? You started it with all your singing at your parent's anniversary"

Allowing a smirk to crawl on her lips, Paige arched her eyebrow as she looked at her brother in amusement.

"Come on you guys, let's go see those two make a fool of themselves" Shana soon said as she pulled Kyle away. Paige couldn't help but smile as she watched the couple beam with enthusiasm, but soon found herself back to square one as she saw Kate leading Emily down the staircase as well with her hands fixed on the girl's lower back.

Clenching her jaw, Paige took her time as she took one more sip of her drink before heading the down the stairwell as well. By time she reached, she quickly took notice that the lounge was packed and Toby and Spencer were already entertaining the crowd by singing Coldplay's "Princess of China". Making her way to the free space at the bar, Paige managed to catch the last minute of the song before the audience stood up in roar of appreciation. As the crowd died down, Paige soon noticed Kate crawling on the stage as the next song started.

"Oohh oohhh ohhhh, Look around, there's no one but you and me. Right here and now. The way it was meant to be. There's a smile on my face. Knowing that together everything that's in our way, we're better than alright" she sang.

As the music continued, Paige took a sip of her next drink before hearing the voice that would haunt her.

"Take me nowwww. The worlds such a crazy place. When the walls come down. You know, I'm here to stay. There's nothing I would change. Knowing that together, everything that's in our way, we're better than alright." Emily belted out.

Paige felt as though her heart dropped in her chest. All she was able to do was watch in agony as Emily swayed softly to the music as Kate held her from behind; feeling her entire body as they just swayed in unison. The entire song was a complete blur, especially when they began singing it together.

"Walking between the raindrops. Riding the aftershock beside you. Off into the sunset, living like there's nothing left to lose. Chasing after gold mines, crossing the fine lines we knew." Emily sang as she looked directly at Paige. Fixed in place, Paige realized Emily knew where she was standing the entire time despite the hordes of people around her; she knew it wasn't accidental when Emily decided to stare at her as she sang.

As the song concluded, Paige finished her drink and turned her back to the stage. Hearing the crowd get to their feet, Paige turned back around to witness what she dreaded all night. Looking on as though it was in slow motion; Kate lightly rubbed Emily's cheek as she planted a soft kiss on Emily's lips; the lips she's been wanting to taste since she's laid eyes on them years ago. Closing her eyes in frustration, Paige turned away feeling as though she was intruding on the couple.

Emily was free to do as she pleased. The brunette had to endure her own relationship with Angela for the past few weeks, why shouldn't she be able to date who she wanted. Letting a tear fall from her eyes, Paige took in a deep breath and decided to head to the exit. She couldn't bear to see anything else tonight, she couldn't bear to talk to anyone. Quickly sending a text to Kyle, Paige descended down the staircase and into a close by train station.

XXXXXXX

"Shit" Kyle whispered under his breath.

Shana straightened up after lying on Kyle's chest. "What's wrong?"

"Paige…she left. She wasn't feeling well" he simply stated. It wasn't entirely wrong; just a little white lie.

"She left?" Kyle heard softly over his shoulder. Turning around to see the question came from the reason of his sister's sudden sickness. Kyle answered her back as he held her gaze. "She suddenly felt sick to her stomach".

_Guilt_. That was what Emily was feeling all along. _But why should I_? She's been watching Angela and Paige for the past few weeks just making out and fucking in public. _Why should I care? I shouldn't have to feel guilty for kissing someone_. "Maybe Angela can help with that" Emily calmly replied.

"Angela isn't in the picture anymore" Kyle directly stated as he got up and headed to the bar.

"What do you mean she isn't in the picture?" Emily asked as she grabbed Kyle's arm to turn him around.

"It mean's just that. Angela is not in the picture anymore" Kyle honestly said.

Emily swallowed realizing that's why Paige probably left. It couldn't because of her. It had to be painful to watch other couples dance and sing around her; enjoying another person's company. _That had to be it…right?_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Thank you all again for the reviews and comments!_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or any its characters**

XXXXXXX

Emily felt relieved as she felt the cool crisp air surround her when she finally stepped foot outside the venue. Not only was it invigorating, it gave Emily a chance to compose herself as she closed her eyes to revel in it. Slowly opening her eyes, she began berating herself for drinking as much as she did. Stumbling as she took a step forward, Emily soon found an arm drape around her waist to help her forward.

"Let's get you home and into a warm bed" a slurred voice whispered into her right ear.

She could feel the warmth radiating from the woman's lips as the overbearing smell of alcohol surrounded Emily. Instead of the heat sending a whirlwind of butterflies in Emily's stomach, it caused Emily to flinch in disgust as she removed the arm around her waist but held onto it. Coming face to face with the bearer, she looked in Kate's glossy eyes and gave her a soft smile. "Thanks, but maybe we should just call it a night" she replied politely.

Feeling like utter shit, Emily closed her eyes reliving the look of pain she saw in Paige's eyes as the auburn girl watched her and Kate sing just an hour ago. She knew Paige was watching her the entire night and relished in it. The feel of Paige's gaze made her feel as though she was alive. Emily wanted Paige to be jealous. She wanted Paige to feel what she had been feeling every time she saw Paige and Angela together, especially that night her parents' anniversary party; it was only fair.

Emily could still feel how broken she was when she witnessed the act the auburn girl immersed herself in a few nights ago; feeling nothing like it before. She wanted to scream. She wanted to cry. She wanted to know why Paige made her feel the way she did. Emily swore Paige felt something for her; especially now that she broke it off with Angela. But that didn't mean Emily was going to make it that easy for her. Paige might have matured in every aspect of her life since high school; however when it came to her, Emily was never certain of the woman's motives. One moment the auburn girl would show unsullied feelings for her and the next she would put up this wall.

Emily knew she had to be careful with her heart. However she couldn't deny the way she felt when witness how distraught Paige looked after her kiss with Kate; it spoke volumes. All she wanted to do was go home. But with the amount of peer pressure surrounding her, she ended up staying for one more drink. That one drink led to another, then another, then another which eventually ended to Emily stumbling out the lounge and into the arms of someone Emily hardly knew. "Maybe the taxi driver can drop you off first since her closer than I am" Emily quietly added.

Kate simply smiled back as she opened the taxi door for Emily. After sliding in, Kate followed as she gave the driver her address. Emily loved sitting in the passenger's seat watching out into the world as the car drove on. It made her relaxed and felt as though she was beyond her years. With the added alcohol, the movement of the car made her feel as though she was slightly out of her own body.

Focusing more on the view, Emily didn't feel the hand currently grazing up her leg and planting itself between her crossed legs; causing her to flinch out of her stupor. Turning to face Kate, Emily soon found herself in a lip lock with the woman. The kiss lasted only a few seconds. It wasn't bad. It was a sweet and simple kiss. But it was a kiss that lasted longer than it should have.

"Maybe you can just stay at my place tonight" Kate whispered as she stared at Emily's lips then into her large glossy brown eyes.

"Not tonight" Emily replied with a small grin. She was feeling like an emotional mess, all she can think of was Paige. Why she left early. Why she didn't tell anyone about Angela. Why she kept looking at her. The way Paige's arms felt around her; feeling like nothing else she's experienced before. The more and more Emily thought about it, the more and more she became frustrated with her feelings. She was so overwhelmed with her own thoughts; she failed to take notice of the taxi pulling up to Kate's apartment.

"You seem to be a little…distracted since we left the lounge" Kate began as she placed a few fingers below Emily's chin to nudge the girl to look at her. "I just want to be straightforward with you. I like you, I like you a lot" she continued as she took Emily's hand. "Maybe we can meet up sometime and do this again…minus the group of other people".

"That sounds good to me" Emily replied with a smile. The last thing Emily wanted to do was come off as being rude. Kate hasn't been anything but nice and thoughtful to her. A date may be a good thing. Giving Kate a quick kiss on the cheek, the taxi waited until Kate was safely inside before driving off.

XXXXXXX

Throwing her dark brown Ameri Leather Vertical messenger bag on the floor upon entering her apartment, Paige slammed her door shut reluctantly scaring the brown and black German shepherd walking toward her; causing him to retrieve behind her couch before finally walking toward her again.

"I'm sorry boy" she tearfully said as she bent down to scratch his neck lightly to indicate the apology. "Just a long week" she continued.

Rubbing her temple with her forefinger, Paige's mind unconsciously flashed back to the kiss she witness between Emily and Kate triggering her to ball up her fist in anger once again. Walking up to the split level which led to the kitchen area, Paige placed a filter in her Hamilton Beach coffee maker; there was no way she would be sleeping tonight. As the coffee started brewing, Paige walked back down her stairs and over to her office. The least she can do to not waste any time and focus on work. Beginning to sort through her files, Paige knew she had a lot on her plate with work; this would be perfect distraction to get her mind off of a certain brunette.

Unfortunately, it wasn't as easy as she figured it would be. After hours of working and numerous cups of coffee sipped, Paige still found herself thinking of Emily. She found herself reimagining the ways Kate's hands combed over Emily's body on stage and the smile it brought to the smaller woman's lips. Paige could hear Emily's laugh as Kate whispered something into her. She could see Emily's lips move with a certain charm as she answered one of Kate's questions. She could see the light in Emily's eyes grow as Kate made a joke only they knew about.

Taking in a deep breath, Paige had to get a hold of herself. She had to force herself to gain back her composure and get a handle of the situation. As she was about to place another pot of coffee to brew, Paige heard phone beep indicating someone sent her a message. Looking over at her clock radio which laid at the corner of dark cherry desk, the large LED blue displayed 12:43am. Thinking it was her brother replying back to her text, Paige rolled her eyes assuming he was being his overprotective self. As she unlocked her phone, Paige raised an eyebrow; it was Emily.

_Hey, hope you got in safe and that you're feeling better…Kyle told me what happened. Feel free to call me anytime…if you need to talk…or anything. Let me know if you got home ok…it's pretty late - Em _

Paige focused on her Samsung Galaxy screen as she swallowed. Rereading each word numerous times, she couldn't text back. She felt embarrassed for the way she's been treating this woman, but at the same time she had to figure out what was happening to her and what she wanted before she could go any further with Emily. Closing her eyes in frustration, she placed her phone down and continued back to the kitchen.

XXXXXXX

As another few hours passed, Paige jolted awake at the sudden sound of a garbage truck outside. Finding herself face down on her desk, Paige slowly sat up as she rubbed the back of her neck from the stiffness formed throughout the night. She was used to having many late nights just like this since college. All she needed was a cup of coffee and she was ready to be on her way. Removing the piece of paper stuck to her cheek, she reached for her phone out of habit. Unlocking her android, the first thing she saw was she had 5 unread texts and 3 missed calls. Opening her messages first, she noticed two were from Kyle asking if she was okay. Two others were from clients which she had to quickly respond too. And the last was from Emily…again.

_Hey, just got home. Sorry to bother you again. I just wanted to make sure you got home okay. Please just send me a quick txt to let me know - Em _

Noting the time the brunette sent the follow up text, Paige closed her eyes in frustration; 4:13am. Exiting out of the brunette's text, Paige quickly skimmed over to see who called her; noticing both were from her dad. Immediately thinking something was wrong, Paige pressed call.

"Hey, are you guys okay?" Paige asked her dad as he picked up the phone. "I saw you called".

"Everything is fine. Did you just wake up? It's after 12pm" the brawny man asked.

"I had a late night. I ended up falling asleep by my desk" Paige responded as she rubbed her neck. Walking over to the kitchen to place another pot of coffee to brew she continued. "Is mom okay?"

"Everyone's fine here. I wanted to see if you're free next week Saturday. Uncle Ivan and Aunt Sarah are both coming over for dinner. It would be nice if you came over. Paul and Frank are joining them as well" her father asked.

_Perfect_. About to let out a sigh, Paige realized this would be an ideal opportunity to get her out of the group hangout Aria had setup. Knowing she needed an excuse, she responded, "Yes, I am. I'll see you guys there dad." Paige replied with a smile.

"Great! You can bring Angela as well" her father suggested.

_So close_. Taking in a deep breath, Paige knew it was bound to come up. "Actually…Angela and I no longer together".

"Excuse me? What do you mean you're no longer together?" Mr. McCullers asked sternly on the other end. "Angela has already been considered like a daughter to this family. I told you specifically not to screw that up! This better have nothing to do with that Fields girl we met at the party".

"No dad…no" Paige quietly answered. "Angela was great, but I don't think she was for me. As for Emily…she's met someone".

"Despite everything your mother and I tell you, I don't understand why you and Kyle still decide to do the complete opposite. But I'm glad you at least know better. You'll just have to find someone else. I can always help if you want it" he responded.

That was the last thing Paige needed; for her father to set her up. Paige didn't want anyone, especially if her parents had say in the process; she just wanted to be left alone. "I'm fine, thanks dad. I'll see you both next week".

Ending the call, Paige quickly began typing out a message to Aria before she forgot:

_Hey, I'm not going to be able to make it out next week. Tell the gang I say hi though_. Paige was relieved to know she had an actual excuse. She needed some time by herself to figure out what she wanted exactly.

_Awww is everything ok? I heard you left early last night. _Aria asked as she texted back within minutes.

Getting a bit angry everyone keeps asking if she's okay, Paige knew it was her own fault. Not wanting to spend too much time on the topic, she was only able to think of one thing. _Yes, drank too much too quickly last night. As for next week, the parents are having a little gathering at their house._

Happy with her decision, Paige thought Aria wouldn't ask any more questions; but she was wrong. _Really? Kyle didn't mention anything. _

_You should know I wouldn't make something like that up. My dad just called this morning. I couldn't really get out of it. _Paige lied.

_ Ok no worries. Good luck then!_ With that Paige finally let out the breath she was holding satisfied with ending result.

Paige knew without a second thought word was going to get back to Kyle. It was only 2 hours before her phone rang with verification.

"So you can't make it out next week because of _dad_?" Kyle asked sarcastically.

Folding her laundry on her bed, Paige rolled her eyes before answering. "Yes. Uncle Ivan and Aunt Sarah are stopping by. I haven't seen them in a while".

"Oh really? Uncle Ivan and Aunt Sarah? Because obviously you're so close with them?" Kyle continued.

"Look, dad asked. I haven't seen them in a while. I thought it would be nice to have a family dinner" Paige responded nonchalantly.

"That would be so nice!" Kyle responded ecstatically. "Why don't you invite Emily? And Shana and I can join".

Paige stayed silent for a few seconds. "What do you want Kyle?" she sternly asked

"You're hiding" he simply stated.

"I have a lot to do" Paige answered as she tried to keep it short.

"Sure you do" Kyle agreed. "I saw the look on your face when Kate kissed Emily".

"I have to go" Paige said dismissively.

"She texted me asking if you were ok" Kyle quickly stated to Paige's surprise.

"What did you say?" Paige asked.

"That you were fine. That you were probably getting over a hangover." Kyle quietly replied. "Paige you're not the only one involved in this. You're hurting Emily the more you ignore her. I understand your scared and confused, but maybe if you talk-" was all the auburn girl heard as she hung up the phone. She didn't want to deal with anyone today. All she wanted was to focus on her work at this point. She didn't want to hear about her family issues or her hangouts with her friends and she sure as hell didn't want to hear about Emily and Kate.

XXXXXXX

3 weeks, 2 days and 6 hours was what Emily had estimated. _Three fucking weeks_ Emily thought to herself. Paige hasn't changed. She was the same self-centered selfish person she was in high school. All she thought about was herself. She can't even return a simple text to say if she was okay. For all Emily knew Paige could have been lying in a ditch somewhere.

Thankfully she had Kyle's number. At least the auburn girl's brother, who actually had some common sense, returned her text within seconds saying his sister was okay after 230 fifth. Emily thought she would at least be able to see Paige that following Saturday at the Proline Archery Range in Ozone Park, but was she sorely mistaken as she found out Paige made plans with her family; even though Kyle and Shana were sitting right near her on the bench. Emily knew deep down Paige was hiding yet again. Whenever the girl was about to be confronted with feelings she wasn't use to, she ran away believing she could just outrun them.

When Emily spotted Kyle stand up to start his round of archery, Emily took it as the ideal moment to ask Shana how the brown eye beauty was doing as she tried not wanting to seem overly concerned.

"So how's Paige doing after that hangover last week?" Emily asked the caramel girl nonchalantly.

Raising her hands up in excitement as she watched Kyle hit the bullseye, she couldn't contain her enthusiasm before responding. "She's doing well. I never really saw Paige as one getting drunk so early in the night. Actually come to think of it, I've never seen Paige drunk"

Nodding her head at the unexpected revelation, Emily tried to focus her eyes forward to keep her composure. "Well you should have seen her in high school. She sure knew how to knock some back before tripping over her own two feet when she left a house party. "

"Yeah! What's that about?" Shana asked as she took a sip of her coke. "How was Paige in high school? Were you guys part of the same crowd?"

Scrunching her eyebrows at the question, Emily tilted her head lightly as she began answering the question. "We were, but we didn't really know each other. She dated my best friend, and I dated hers"

"Sounds like high school" Shana smiled. "Why did she leave? Kyle never really explained it to me"

"Well…that's not really my place to say" Emily stated uncomfortably. "She was helping out a friend but ended up getting in trouble instead. I guess she just wanted a fresh start without the added attention"

"Ah, that sounds like Paige" Shana nodded as she understood the girl's situation. "Always trying to help out people closest to her despite risking her own wellbeing"

Letting out a light laugh, Emily smiled at the statement. "Have you guys seen her since 230 fifth? I tried texting her, but she didn't return anything" the brunette asked as she took a sip of her soda.

"I believe Kyle spoke to her about that family dinner she's going to tonight. But I think that's about it" Shana answered as she continued watching Kyle propel the arrows before her.

"Oh yeah, how come you guys didn't go to that?" Emily asked curiously.

"I'm not entire sure actually" Shana responded as she grabbed her glass of water. "I don't think Kyle was really up for his family drama today. Not even sure why Paige went" the caramel girl continued as she took a sip.

Emily knew she wasn't going to get anything else out of Shana. She doubted Kyle even knew what his sister was up too. Back in high school Paige always kept to herself, especially if something was bothering her. Emily doubted that quality in the girl had changed; knowing Paige was going to start focusing on work more than anything else. This was only one event, knowing their group of friends, there is always the next.

But one week turned in three weeks. Three weeks. Emily sat by her window seat as she looked out at the rain drenching over her street as though it created a bubble; making everything within that bubble stand still. Taking in a deep breath, Emily couldn't help but think back to their night on the Promenade.

_"Please, keep it till you get home. It's not like this is the last time I will be seeing you"_

_"Well we never know when it comes to you. Thank you"_

_"I promise you. It won't be the last time"_

_She promised me_ Emily thought to herself. She left her 5 years ago after saving her; now after witnessing a kiss she left her again. Emily knew Paige saw her in the bushes that night of her parent's anniversary, yet because of one kiss the auburn girl witnessed she ran away. Emily never was never one to shy away from confrontation when it came to matters of the heart; unlike Paige. If Emily didn't know any better, she was going to have to be the one to force that engagement upon the auburn girl.

It made sense Paige couldn't attend every event her friends had and it was also possible Paige saw her text but forgot to text back. But when Spencer somehow managed to spot 10 side by side floor seat tickets to watch the Brooklyn Nets; Emily was absolutely livid when she found out Paige wasn't coming and one of Toby's friends came instead.

For three weeks all she thought about was Paige; and Paige didn't even have the decency to show any indication of where she was. Emily only wished she could be as indifferent as the girl and ignore her as well; but couldn't. All she wanted was one text.

Taking it upon herself, Emily decided to send out a mass group text a few days ago to hangout last night after work at free Summer Brooklyn Concert in Prospect Park just for another chance of hoping Paige would be there. Knowing Teisto was performing, Emily would find out if Paige was really ignoring her since it was one of her favorite artists; soon realizing her assumptions were right.

Initially, Emily figured maybe Paige wasn't just staying away from her. Maybe she was busy and had to keep her distance from everyone, but she was unfortunately mistaken. Emily found out Paige had grabbed grab lunch with Hanna and Aria last week and grabbed a drink with Caleb and Toby after work. Kyle and Shana was of course family so the auburn girl met with them for dinner during the week. It was honestly just her who hasn't seen Paige.

The disappearance of the auburn girl began effecting Emily than it should. At work she found herself checking her phone every few minutes; expecting a text or hoping she missed one. When she got home she would always check Facebook to see if Paige posted any status; knowing the girl would never do such a thing. At group hangouts she found her mind drifting off during conversations and only refocusing at the mention of Paige's name.

The only thing keeping Emily sane was her normal lunch walks she started taking three weeks ago. Dodging the hordes of pedestrians on the street during the lunch rush hour, Emily looked forward to walking over to the East River since it always calmed her down; even if the calmness last only 10 minutes.

The walk took her a mere 15 minutes once she left her building. Walking down 50th street, Emily passed 3rd and 2nd avenue before finally getting to 1st avenue and began descending down the streets. Passing the United Nations building, Emily finally got to the stairs leading to the Ralph Bunche Park which ultimately led to the entrance of Tudor City.

Emily never sat in the park knowing it was crowded with other business goers eating their lunch. Instead she continued passed the park onto a small terrace which looked out to the United Nations building as well as the East River. _The East River_; _Spencer's party_. Berating herself, Emily couldn't help think back to the first time she set eyes on Paige in so many years. The night the girl just walked right back out the door without saying one word to her.

The crisp air always had an effect on Emily. It gave her the revitalization she needed to figure out what her next step would be in any situation. As Emily sat there, she combed back her hair and sighed in frustration knowing it was impossible she was the only one feeling anything between the two. But it was honestly Paige who kept running away on her.

_I miss her_. _I miss her smile. I miss her eyes. I miss her laugh. I miss her smell. I miss her touch. I miss everything about her. _Taking in a deep breath, Emily felt the breeze crawl around her entire body. If Paige was going to play this game with her, she was going to make damn sure she would win it. Paige could hide all she wanted. Emily refused to let the girl run away from her again without saying anything. The auburn girl had to stop ignoring her and tell her what's going on. Emily knew Paige always had a wall up when it came to her feelings, but Emily also knew the girl tended to open up to her when it was just them two.

Emily knew what she had to do. _I have to see her._


	12. Chapter 12

**_lea/Guest_**: sorry! I know the last chapter basically lacked all Paily interactions…but needed to focus on how Paige dealt with her feelings. Kinda hoping this chapter makes up for it. Let me know what you think!

**_Tommy88/shadedgrey15_**: Thank you so much! I really hope I don't disappoint when that moment comes!

**_Shelly_**: Hope you're still reading and it wasn't ttoooo long of a wait!

**_Darkredeyes_**: Thank you! Hope you weren't too frustrated I didn't post another chapter last week! I didn't have time to edit last weekend

**_Guest_**: You and me both!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or any of its characters**

XXXXXXX

Thursday afternoons are always unofficially known as Thirsty Thursdays; known for their numerous happy hour events throughout the city. For Paige specifically, Thursdays happened to be the days where her company had happy hours for people either leaving or joining the firm. With 'Figaro' right around the corner from the office, the turn out for Kristine Brown's going away party was far greater than expected. Cheering with a round of Grey Goose, Paige made it clear to herself that would be the last round she did even though it was her first. Sticking with light beer, Paige wanted to keep it a bit low key for the night. After the way she reacted at 230 fifth, Paige made a promise to keep herself inline.

Paige knew it's been 3 weeks since she last saw Emily; she knew it's been 3 weeks, 2 days, 10 hours and 33 minutes since she last saw the brunette. Emily was her drug. The closer she was to Emily, the more she felt exhilarated. The further apart she was from the beauty, her withdrawal symptoms kicked in. After the first few days of not interacting with the girl, Paige wanted more than anything to see her. She instead forced herself to stay busy by working late, meeting with coworkers after work and at one point she even stayed with her parents back home for the weekend; all to keep her mind from the gorgeous woman. But it failed drastically the minute her mind slightly drifted to anything related to Emily.

Paige didn't plan on ignoring the girl for as long as she did, but she still hadn't figured out what she wanted. She broke up with Angela because she wanted more; she wanted Emily. But she wasn't what Emily needed. Every day that went by was torture for her. Everything reminded her of Emily. A simple notebook made her think of high school with the brunette, or watching any sports game made her think of their tournaments or even listening to a song made her relate back to the girl. Paige could visually see Emily everywhere. During a meeting in midtown last week, Paige swore she saw Emily leaning against a column of the conference room just watching and smiling at her with those lips she wanted to taste more anything.

Even right now, as Paige glanced out the window Kristine happened to be sitting in front of, Paige swore she could see Emily walk pass the front of the restaurant. Focusing her attention back to the blonde as the woman began setting up the glasses to do another round of shots, Paige found herself glancing back up to the window as she saw Emily walk by again.

When she left Midwood after the incident with Bess, it took Paige months and months to get the brunette out of her head. Every girl she dated throughout college she unconsciously compared back to Emily even though she wasn't even hers. Eventually with time the image of the girl began fading; allowing her heart to take a break. Paige thought the only reason why it took as long as it did was because she had been crushing on the girl for 3 years. Nodding her head in confusion, it couldn't be possible that after merely a couple of months she would be hit with the same heartache again; maybe even worse given the fact that they actually interacted with each other this turnaround.

The thought of someone drugging her drink quickly shot through Paige's mind as she stared at her Corona bottle thinking that was why she was suddenly seeing the brunette outside. Putting it down, Paige quickly whispered to one of her colleague's that she was going to step out for some fresh air as she gathered her coat and walked outside.

Walking to the corner of the building, Paige leaned back against the wall as she took in a deep breath looking up. As she brought her head back down, Paige squinted her eyes as she once again saw Emily; but now the brunette was across the street looking through the window of another restaurant. Quickly realizing her mind was not playing tricks on her, Paige crossed the street paranoid something happened.

"Em?" Paige gently said as she observed the brunette come to a halt in front of her. Watching the brown eye beauty turn around, Paige almost lost her footing at how it was even possible Emily looked more beautiful than before. Getting her breath back, Paige looked at Emily's eyes as concern suddenly engulfed her. "Hey, what's wrong?" she asked as she stepped closer to the apprehensive woman.

Emily was instantly taken aback by the sudden appearance of the auburn woman in front of her. Standing still for a minute, Emily finally pushed herself to say something, to say anything. "Hey" she whispered.

"Hey" Paige repeated as she reached out to touch Emily on her arm. "What's going on? I saw you pass by the restaurant a few times. Are you looking for someone?"

"Yeah" Emily replied as she swallowed lightly looking at Paige. Gaining her composure, everything Emily was feeling for the last few weeks came rushing back. "Where have you been?" As soon as Emily saw Paige's eyes widen, all the anger she kept at bay came rushing out and all the doubt she had flew out the window. The minute Paige touched her arm, Emily just wanted to cry. She could feel her own voice starting to tremble as she asked the question.

"What?" Paige asked confused. Before she could follow up, she watched as Emily took a step back; away from her grasp.

"Where have you been?" She asked more sternly.

Catching Paige off guard, all she was able to mutter out was "uh".

"You just vanished. Again!" Emily yelled out frustrated.

Paige watched in surprise as Emily screamed at her, realizing how much her absence actually affected her. Not knowing how to react, Paige continued to watch in silence.

"You left 5 years ago without a single word. Now, you left for 3 fucking weeks and again nothing! How selfish are you? Reply to a god-damn text why don't you? Do you know how worried I was? You decided to hangout with everyone else but me. How do you think that made me feel? What the hell is going on?" Emily finally said exasperated. "Did I do something?" she whispered.

"What? No, Em" Paige said as she stepped closer to the tantalizing brunette. "I just…I just had a lot on my plate recently" she said. Realizing Emily was about to speak up again, she continued. "I should have texted you back".

"Yeah you should have" Emily replied more calmly. "I had to go to ask your brother".

Biting back a smirk that was slowly crawling on her lips, Paige realized Emily really did care for her. Emily had to find out the area she would be in since she never told Kyle the actual place and it must have taken Emily some nerve to walk up and down the block in order to find her. "He didn't tell me you were trying to reach me"

"What my series of texts didn't give you a hint?" Emily asked sarcastically.

It downed on Paige that Emily must have been looking for her because something happened. Finally the feeling of her own selfishness dawned on her; Paige scowled at herself for letting that happen. She would never forgive herself if she couldn't protect the woman. "Em, did something happen? Are you okay? Is your family ok? Are you hurt? Did someone try something on you?" Paige began as a series of questions asked left and right; exposing her concern for the girl as the new emotion shredded all accounts of being confused over her feelings toward the brunette.

A smile crawled on Emily's face as she recognized how adorable Paige was with her anxiety. "Paige, everything is fine" she stated to calm the girl down. She watched as Paige's face washed over with relief. "You went missing for 3 weeks Paige. I didn't hear anything from you since 230 fifth" she continued. Looking down, she asked again "Did I do something?" thinking back to the way Kate had kissed her on stage.

"No, no. You didn't do anything" Paige stated as she couldn't maintain eye contact with the brunette. "I'm sorry. I should have made sure _you_ were at least okay" she said in distress.

"It's okay" Emily said feeling a bit better. "Sorry I had to go stalker on your ass" she continued with a smile.

"Yeahh" Paige groaned out as she placed her hand in her coat. "Are you free..now? Maybe we could talk" she mumbled, hoping the woman would say yes.

"Well I kind of cleared my schedule to hunt you down. So, yeah" Emily answered with a smile.

Instantly smiling back Paige simply said, "Good. Let me grab my bag. I have an idea. We just have to make a few pit stops on the way".

"Isn't it your coworkers going away party?" Emily asked as she looked over to the restaurant.

"Yeah, but I spent enough time in there. Just give me a second" Paige responded as she jogged back to the venue.

Emily nodded as she watched Paige cross back to the restaurant. She was elated at how comfortable she felt as soon as she was next to Paige. Trying to bite back a smile, she was curious to see what Paige had in store with them for tonight.

XXXXXXX

After two different pit stops, Emily was more than eager to find out where the last stop would be. The pair had stopped at a Chipotle on 51st and 8th followed by a liquor store on the same block; then continued their walk up to Central Park. Paige seemed to have a certain location in mind as she strutted down the pathway of the park knowing which turns to make. Finally coming to a stop by a large tree, Paige pulled out two volunteer t-shirts her company provided her with and placed them on the ground for them to sit.

"So you normally carry around volunteer t-shirts with you?" Emily asked as she helped place the shirts on the grass before taking a seat.

Slightly grinning, Paige responded "They've been in my desk for about a month. I was just taking them home today since I didn't have use for them there. Good timing huh?"

"Great timing actually" Emily asked with a smirk. "So how do you know about this place?"

"It's where I get all my thinking done, even when I was in high school" she stated.

"I see" Emily whispered as she took out her chicken burrito bowl and dived in.

After a few minutes of silence, Paige was debating with herself if she should try and become honest with the girl. It was a dangerous footing, especially since she's never opened up before. But it just felt right and really wanted to Emily to have faith in her. "My family tends to be…very traditional. I don't know if you've noticed".

Slowly chewing her food, Emily was surprised at the sudden statement. Glancing over at Paige, she gave her a nod to continue.

"You were right to think I was privileged in high school, I was. But it's not all it sets out to be" Paige carefully continued. "My parents tend to have a certain expectation for Kyle and me. If we were going to be a part of our community, we needed to uphold a few traditions given my father holds a certain title there. That includes what school we go to, what clubs we're a part of, what jobs we have….and who we marry" she hesitantly said as she picked at her food. Assuming correctly, she watched as Emily stopped chewing and slightly turned to face her. Trying not to make eye contact, Paige leaned against the tree as she continued. "Obviously Shana isn't exactly Jewish. It caused a lot of tension in the family, especially when it came down to me. Kyle had left for college when he told us about Shana. Since he wasn't here, I got most of the backlash for it. But I will always defend them. Shana has always been like a sister to me. But since Kyle didn't exactly follow tradition, I was supposed to make up for it…without it actually being told to me. Why do you think I was always "crying for daddy's approval" as you so put it? Everything I did was never good enough, despite trying as hard as I could. I was an honor student, I was captain…and I dated Hallie."

Making Emily's head spin, she finally realized why Paige kept her distance. Even if Paige felt anything for her, the idea of them being together could never happen. Meeting Paige's family was definitely something completely different than anything Emily was use too. Everything and everyone was traditional. Paige's father obviously held a higher title in the family. He stood tall with so much pride and structure about his rules. If Paige or Kyle broke any tradition, she knew both would deal with consequences severely. For that to happen to the girl at 14 made Emily sympathize for her; but she was crushed by the declaration. Emily turned to rest against the tree trying to figure out a way to subtly ask Paige a question.

"Say it" Paige softly asked as she continued to look forward knowing Emily was dying to ask her a question.

Emily bit her bottom lip, ultimately deciding to just ask. "Why did you break up with Angela?"

Paige gritted her teeth. That was definitely not the question she was expecting to hear from Emily. She thought Emily was going to ask why she left Midwood again. Working up the courage to finally look at Emily, Paige turned around simply asked, "Let me guess, Kyle?" Taking Emily's silence as her confirmation, she knew she had to answer. "Angela was perfect. She was gorgeous. She had these eyes to you can just get lost in all the time. She was kind and so generous. I remember this one time she was craving for her favorite pizza after this movie went too. We waited on line for an hour, an hour! For a slice of pizza! Who does that?" Paige asked with a smile. Turning to look at Emily, she realized the girl wasn't laughing.

Emily knew Paige was doing as she asked, just answering her question. But the more she spoke about Angela, the more envious she became. She wanted Paige to just get to the point. She didn't want to hear how aroused Paige got with her girlfriend. Nonetheless, she continued listening.

"When we finally got the slice, we went outside to enjoy it by the park. As we were walking, there was this mom sitting there with her crying toddler. She was trying so hard to calm him down, but he wasn't letting up. This lady was begging people for money, and you can see how much she needed it in her eyes. Angela didn't even think twice. She gave the little boy her slice and gave the mom $40. That's who Angela was."

"She sounds like the perfect girl" Emily distantly said as she began taking out her whiskey shot she bought from the liquor store and poured it into her ginger ale bottle.

"She was" Paige said honestly. Turning to catch Emily's gaze, she continued "But she wasn't for me. I just…needed some time to sort out my feelings after the breakup. That's why _you_ haven't seen me in a while."

Just like that, Emily managed to go from being jealous to being roused. Holding the auburn girl's gaze she heard Paige explain herself. "I want someone who can make me melt with a single glance. Someone who can send chills with a single touch without even meaning too. Someone who challenges me".

Emily swore Paige can hear her heart pounding. She could feel the beating of her pulse in her ears as watched Paige look at her lips then back up to her eyes. "You make it seem like you experienced it before" Emily asked.

"I have" Paige cryptically said.

"Why aren't you with her?" Emily responded as she broke their eye contact and took a sip of her drink.

"It's a bit complicated" Paige responded getting a bit unnerved as she answered.

"Is she worth it?" Emily asked as she looked at Paige again.

Holding on to her gaze, Paige answered completely truthfully, "Definitely".

Looking back forward, Emily felt immediately flustered. Taking another sip of her drink as she said, "You should make your drink". Emily wasn't expecting Paige to admit anything to her today. The brunette thought Paige would side track their conversation as usual and end up just talking about everything else. It was the first time Emily heard the truth from the auburn's lips themselves; she was content and frustrated at the same time to know what the girl has been feeling all these years.

As Paige began pouring her own whiskey into her ginger ale bottle, she had to ask the question that's been on her chest for three weeks. "How's Kate?"

Looking down at her hands, Emily knew that question was coming. It was only fair. "She's good" Emily answered as she took another sip. "We're supposed to be going out next Friday actually" the brunette hesitantly admitted.

Paige's eyebrows arched unintentionally at the confession. She knew no one would just stop at a kiss when it came to Emily Fields. Taking a sip of her own drink, Paige continued the conversation. "Have you guys dated since the lounge?"

Feeling uncomfortable, Emily fidgeted a little before answering. "Not really. We've been talking since the then, but next week would be our first official date." Emily didn't want to tell Paige what happened in the taxi, but it was slowly breaking her inside thinking Paige deserved to know. She felt as though she did something wrong but she wanted Paige to tell her not go with the woman or finally ask her out instead. Realizing Paige was nowhere close to saying any of those things, Emily decided to give her a little provocation by admitting the truth. "She…tried to get me go to her apartment when we took a taxi home together".

"Oh?" Paige simply said as she held back all her anger. She wanted to punch a wall. She wanted to run from where she was and find Kate just physically destroy her.

"She uh…" Emily murmured. "She had grazed my leg…up my thigh and kissed me…again"

Clearing her throat rather loudly, Paige took began to down her drink. Licking her bottom lip, Paige decided to turn her head away as she asked the next question. "Why didn't you go with her?"

"You think I'm that type of girl?" Emily asked offended.

Snapping her head back, the last thing Paige wanted to do was offend the woman. "No, no, I don't. You guys are both healthy young adults. After a night of drinking and dancing…you know. It's natural" she stuttered out.

"No, I don't just sleep around with the first girl who flirts with me" Emily responded.

"I didn't mean to offend you, Em" Paige quietly said.

Emily closed her eyes in frustration. Anyone would think Kate and her would end the night together. They did leave together. "You didn't" Emily quietly said.

Silence fell upon them, but it was the silence they felt comfortable with. Wordlessly sipping their drinks, the chill in the air began picking up, driving Emily to shuffle closer to Paige. Realizing Emily wasn't wearing a jacket, Paige didn't think twice about taking off her own. Using it as a blanket between the two, Paige looked at the sky and realized it was also becoming darker faster than it should. "I think it's going to rain".

Emily couldn't help but laugh, "And where have I heard this before?"

Paige looked toward her left as she saw Emily's head hovering over her shoulder as the sound of the brunette's giggle brought a smile to her face. "Just wait for it". Within seconds the rain slowly progressed through the park as Paige and Emily watched on. It was amazing what rain can do to the atmosphere in a park; it changed it into a magical place. Emily couldn't resist locking arms with Paige as she gently placed her head on Paige's shoulder; she couldn't help but enfold into the auburn girl. They held onto each other little longer before the droplets started; getting the left side of Emily's arm wet.

"Stand-up" Paige whispered into Emily's hair. Emily looked up to look at Paige in curiosity before doing as she said. Quickly shuffling over to situate herself right in the middle of the tree, Paige slightly parted her legs indicating to Emily to sit between them. Giving the auburn girl a questionable look, Paige decided to give Emily back one. "What? The only place near us where we won't get _wet_ is right here…in the middle…because of the shade the branch is giving us". Arching an eyebrow at the response she received, Emily allowed a small smirk to crawl across her lips as she nodded in agreement before turning around to sit perfectly between Paige's legs; placing her jacket around them. As soon as Paige felt Emily nuzzle into her, she couldn't help but place her arms around the girl; gently pulling the beauty more into her.

A single touch from Paige could send shivers through her entire body, but with feeling of the girl's entire body pressed against her own, Emily felt as though she was going to burst with sexual exhilaration. The instant she felt Paige arms go around, her Emily placed her own hands on top to make sure the girl didn't take it away. Both girls couldn't deny they both wanted to stay like that for as long as possible.

Closing her eyes, Emily leaned back forcing Paige to do the same against the tree. Emily knew she always felt right where she belonged once Paige was around her. But she also knew they needed to work on was communication. "I need you to stop running away from me" the brunette tearfully whispered.

Paige wrapped her arms around Emily even tighter as she heard the brunette's statement. Feeling her eyes tear up, Paige knew she was scared of the consequences of being with the girl. But how can something feel so right, be wrong in someone else's eyes? Having Emily in her arms, safe from everything in that moment; Paige didn't care about anyone else. Taking in a deep breath, Paige finally decided, this right here, this is what she wants. She wanted Emily and didn't care about the implications of it; but that wasn't going to stop her from being hesitant with her heart, she was scared. "Ok" was all the auburn girl as able to muster up.

"No" Emily sternly stated. "You promised me before, but you still did it" Turning her head slightly under Paige's chin, Emily continued. "I need you to stop running from me at the first sight of something that worries you. If you can't find it in yourself to say anything, then don't. Just sit next to me. We have this weird thing between us where even if we're silent we could still communicate at the same time" Emily admitted.

Cocking an eyebrow, Paige realized Emily knew all along why she kept running away despite admitting to anything. Slightly turning her head to allow her lips to graze over the brunette's temple, Paige nodded her head before promising. "I promise you I won't run anymore".

Particularly satisfied with the way the day turned out, both girls stayed in their same positions way after the rain stopped; talking endlessly about everything and anything. The tree created their own safe haven for both of them. In that moment, no one could touch them.

XXXXXXX

"Where you headed? The train station is right over here" Emily asked as she watched Paige turn at the end of the block.

Turning back to see a confused Emily, Paige simply replied, "I parked over here".

"Ahhh, well I guess I'm going to see you soon?" Emily asked shyly.

"Em, get in the SUV" Paige said as she took out her keys.

"Again? We're going to fight about this again?" Emily said as she came to a halt.

Nodding at the girl, Paige stood on her ground. "Emily, just get in the SUV".

Starring at the doe eye woman, Emily shook her head as a smirk came across her lips. "Fine, only because it's been a long day".

"Right" Paige responded as she continued walking to where she parked.

As both girls entered the vehicle, the rain began falling heavy once again. Quickly warming up the seats as Paige put on the engine, the SUV acted as a bubble for both girls. Paige reached over to raise the volume of Chris Botti playing in the background before finally began driving off. Neither girl said a word for the entire ride. They just relished in the feel of each other's proximity. Right at that moment, as they were driving down the west side highway in the middle of rain, nothing else mattered. Not Paige's parents, not Angela, not Kate, not society, nothing. It was only about them.

Twenty minutes into the drive, all Paige wanted to do was glance at Emily, but was scared to get caught staring. Risking the embarrassment, Paige still looked over. As her breath hitched at the sight, Paige couldn't stop glancing at the sleeping woman. This is what Paige wanted. She wanted to walk to work together. Spend the evenings together just talking. Then take her home at night. She wanted to protect her. She wanted to hold her. She wanted to call Emily hers but needed to make sure the brunette felt the same.


End file.
